The Loud Without Fear
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Blinded by a traumatize experience, Lincoln Loud decide to bring justice into his own hands. By day, he's a blind boy who acts as a protector to his family, but by night, he's Daredevil!
1. And He Cried Dad!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to a new story I called "The Loud Without Fear" Since you all loved my HercuLOUD story, I had an idea of a crossover between Loud House and Daredevil. Now I only remembered watching the film version of Daredevil and read a few Daredevil comics. I'm familiar with the storyline. I'm not sure how the story will turn out. Be as dark like the movie that no one liked. I haven't seen the show, but there are clips on YouTube. If you're a fan of Daredevil and seen the show, give me some options. Right after this chapter.**

**And now, let's begin reading, The Loud Without Fear.**

* * *

The Loud Without Fear

**Chapter 1: And He Cried "Dad!"**

Saturday was one busy day at Lynn's Table. In the morning, the Loud family woke up and, by the patriarchy's orders, went to the restaurant to help. The staff/ family were busy taking their food orders to the customers or at the kitchen helping their father, Lynn Loud Sr, prepare the food. The entire community of Royal Woods were there in the restaurant. After the disaster on the opening day, everyone loves the food the man made as they were named after the family.

In the kitchen, there was the twelve year old white haired boy, Lincoln, Loud, stirring the barbeque sauce for the Beef Well-_Lincoln_. Like usual, he turned around to greet the audience. "Welcome to your typical Saturday morning in my dad's restaurant! As you can see, everyone from town are here to eat," Lincoln show the small window of the customers enjoying the food and the place. "Even though the restaurant's first day of opening didn't go so well, the family stick through. Me and my sisters and my mom are the staff as well as my dad's friend, Kotaro. But the man behind the success was our dad. His food have brought in more customers than we can ever imagine. That's why we're here every weekend. And so far, we got no fights."

"Hey Stickcoln!" Lynn shouted from outside of the kitchen. "Stop talking your imaginary friends and get back to work!" Lincoln roll her eyes at his sister's rudeness before returning to stir the sauce.

His dad and owner of the restaurant, Lynn Sr, came in with a smile. "Hiya, sport! How's the sauce?" He asked.

"It's almost ready, dad!" Lincoln exclaim back. Lynn Sr grab the wooden spoon that was next to the stove and scoop it before tasting it. Lynn Sr close his eyes and his smile widened. "Oh yeah!" He then spoke in an Italian accent. "The sauce-a is a ready-a!" Lincoln laugh a little. He felt his shoulder being pat in pride. "What say we take the beef out and we put the sauce together?"

Lincoln nod his head. After the food is place, Lincoln and his father both put the sauce on the Beef Well-_Lincoln. _Lincoln held his smile. Since the restaurant's great success, his relationship with his dad improved. They helped in the kitchen and prepare the food together like father and son. There was no difference between them beside watching their favorite show. Once the food is set, Lincoln is told to deliver it to the customer. Once he set it, he replied with manner like a waiter would say.

"Here's your food, ma'am," He said before his heart stop of hearing the person who ordered the food.

"Oh, thank you Lincoln," Lincoln leaned his head up to see his substitute teacher Miss DiMartino. Lincoln's face turn red upon seeing his teacher smile and eating her meal. The meal was named after him.

"Bah...Bah…" Lincoln mutter in a love sick tone. Luckily, his guardian came to the rescue.

"Don't mine him, Miss D," Luna Loud spoke behind the boy and teastly said. "Little dude is shy to greet his teachers at this place."

The teacher giggle "It's no problem, Luna. Ms. Johnson and Principle Huggins and the rest of the staff are here. Thank you for the food, Lincoln."

Lincoln's voice break before answering clearly, "Yo-Your welcome," Luna giggle in amusement and drag Lincoln away from the attractive Hispanic teacher. The boy then face Luna, "Uh, thanks."

"If it hadn't been for me, you would've been getting a nose bleed after beeping like a robot," Luna russell the boy's hair, making him pout. "Get back to the kitchen with pop star, and try not to flirt with your teacher before the staff sees you."

Lincoln argue in a whisper, "I was not flirting!"

Luna reply in a sing-sang tone, "Sure you weren't~!" She left to leave Lincoln with more red in his face.

Lincoln frown before his smile came back. Things have never been greater in Lynn's Table. The family have been getting praises from everyone. At work. At school. Even by their friends and co-workers. Everyone has eaten here non-stop. Members from City Hall came and ate here. And thanks to some encouragement, the restaurant has earned its place on the map to attract tourists during the summer. As much as Lincoln like to praise more on how well the place is doing, he couldn't agree with how the place also gain some backlash. Since Lynn's Table was founded, the family have been getting hate mail and threats. They thought it was a few customers the girls must've anger. But the mail keeps piling on. All were from disgruntled employees from several fusion restaurants. Lincoln and Lynn investigated, but there wasn't any proof it was them. Next were some local street thugs who enter the restaurant unannounced and made a ruckus in front of the customers. When asked why they are here, they demanded the place need "protection" from "unwelcome strangers." They wanted 250 an hour from each. Lynn Sr. threatened to call the cops while Luna, Lynn Jr, and Lana wanted to beat the bastards. They hired the three as the muscle to take care of any street thugs. And last by not least was Tetherby. The name brought venom in the boy's frown. He hated the old man because he was a bad influence. His sister couldn't agree more as well as his parents. He remembered when Lord Tetherby entered to eat, which was a surprise to the siblings since why would a high socialist would eat in a not so fancy place. Tetherby learned of the restaurant earning its place on the map and offer his help to change to place and add sophisticated food. Lynn Sr and Rita did not like the idea. Lynn Sr ask the old man to leave and is never allow here again. Lincoln and his family never saw him again. Other than Lucy and Lola seeing his limo parking outside of the restaurant and spying on them. This causes them to chase the limousine. Lincoln hoped there was no unwelcome surprises from either of them.

However, what he didn't realize is one is about to happen when the night is near.

* * *

Mr. and Mr. McBride and his son all thank the Loud family for the meal. Rita closed the door and flip the sign to indicate it was closed. Which gain a lot of relief from everyone. Cheers erupted.

"Great work everyone!" Lynn Sr said with joyness to his family.

Lori leaned back against the chair with a large sigh, "Now I can finally text my Bobby-boo-boo bear!"

Lola exclaimed, "I can count how much tips I got!"

Luan remark "I should _tip _my hat if I had one of how much I got from bringing smiles. Hahaha! Get it?!"

Lisa clear her throat to get everyone's attention, "Might if we reviewed our finances going over to where we took part is assisting as employees?"

"Spare us the details and get to the part how much this place made," Lynn Jr said with a greedy grin, not caring about their performances.

Lisa took out her notepad and review her notes, "It's been three weeks since the restaurant received no complaints or unwelcome visitors. Security is tight to make sure no one was harassing the customers or damaging properties," Luna, Lynn Jr, and Lana greet each other with a high five. "No arguments from staff, which is a good thing if we can keep this up at home. Other than that, we're in a grant total of $3,534.04."

The family loudly cheer at the empty place. Leni gushes "I can buy with so many clothes!"

"Forget clothes! I gonna buy my own motorcycle!" Lynn Jr grin widely.

Lynn Sr and Rita shook their heads in amusement of the kids exclaiming what they wanted to buy from the money they gain. From Rita's arms, Lily babble in what she wants to buy. Lynn Sr. said as he raised his arms, "Ok, gang. I know everyone wants to go home. But we have another day for tomorrow morning," This got groans from the family. But Lynn Sr kept grinning. "I'm not done. What say, we close the restaurant at three and you guys can spend your earnings throughout the rest of the day? You guys earn it."

Lynn Sr is brought into a group hug from his children and loudly say "Thank you." Rita gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. Rita said "I'm ready to go home."

"But first, somebody has to take out the trash," Lynn Sr said.

All girls shouted "Not it!"

Lincoln is too late to say it and curse "Dang it! Why can't any of you guys doing?"

Lola scoff "Did you not see us working throughout the whole day? We need our breaks!"

"Hey, I shared the work! I deserve a break!"

"Maybe you were too busy trying to flirt with Miss DiMartino or Leni's friends or some of your friends from school?" Lori teases Lincoln, bringing some mocks of cooing.

Lincoln yell "I was not flirting! I was keeping a cool head!"

Leni point out innocently, "You're not worrying of a brain freeze, Linky?"

"Ha! He was!" Lynn Jr exclaim before laughing.

Luna giggle before seeing how upset Lincoln was. She said as her hand tuck his cheek, "Aww, cheek up, luv. We're just teasing ya. I heard from Leni's friends you look cute as a waiter," Lincoln remembered Leni's friends were cooing at him bringing his food to them and greeted with a smile.

Luan grin with a laugh, "All you were missing was a tuxedo suit and you fit for the role as one of the penguins from _Mary Poppins._"

"It's alright, Lincoln. I can help you," Lynn Sr offer his help. Lincoln nod his head before he and dad made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, the father and son both were carrying a trash bag. Lynn Sr. carries it with one hand as Lincoln was dragging it. They loaded the trash in the trash can with Lynn Sr. helping his son.

Lynn Sr. remarked, "You should exercise more, son."

"Why you think I have Lynn?" He reply back, and the two chuckle. Lynn Sr. spoke more, "Don't listen to what your sisters say. So you had a run in with your teacher. Not a big deal. At least she and the other girls think you're handsome," Lynn Sr. smirked mischievously. Lincoln laugh more. "I'm serious. You should take pride as a Loud."

"If I would, my sisters might hound me into my love life."

"Oh, so you have a love life, mister?"

"I would if my sisters can't stop meddle in my life," Lincoln's smile flatter down a little. His father understood what he meant.

"You know they love you, son. They agree to tone down the meddling if you meet a girl."

"If a girl who loves me doesn't get driven away by my sisters."

"You'll find the right girl, son. She just has to meet your soulmate. That's how I met your mother."

Both of them say to each other, "No pun intended."

"And you raise a huge family in the end, and promise to be a great protector and role model," Lynn Sr. finished. He eyed on his son, who looked at him with soft eyes. "One day you'll know what it's like. The family is like your pack. To protect your pack from danger, you got to be a man. You can't show any weakness from anyone. Just like how I handle those people who didn't like my restaurant," A sigh escape from his lips. "This place is like my second home. I don't know what would happen to it if I let strangers ruin it."

Lincoln nods his head with determination, "We'll make sure that won't happen, dad."

Lynn Sr. pat his son on the head, "I know you will. Don't wanna keep the family waiting," The two turn their heads to head inside before a voice stopped them.

"Stop right there!" The two turn to see a mugger with a gun pointing at them. Both of them stand still. "Wallet! Now!"

Lynn Sr said, his voice calm "Alright. Take it easy," His hands were going to his pockets. Lincoln is frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. The mugger point the gun at him, resulting in a low gasp. "Don't point at my son. Here, take it," The wallet is right at the man's hand. The mugger move his other hand to take it. The two took a step back while Lynn Sr spoke more "You have your money. Just leave and we won't call the cops."

The mugger took an inside look at the wallet. He frown menacingly at what he saw. "This is all you got? I want more!"

Lynn Sr. said while Lincoln look ready to run and get help, "L-Look, I'll get more inside."

"What you got, kid? Tell me!" The gun point at Lincoln again, this time the mugger is ready to kill him.

"Don't shoot my son!" Lynn Sr. yelled in anger after losing how negotiation tactics. Lynn Sr. grab the gun, and the two begin to wrestle. Lincoln made a silent scream. His eyes never turn away at it. His hands shaking. His breathing raspy. The white haired boy didn't know what to do. His body made him move to pry the gun from the mugger.

Lynn Sr. shouted in fear, "No, Lincoln!"

The mugger then slam Lincoln against the trash can. The gun is set to launch a bullet. But once the gunshot is fired, Lincoln's eyes saw his father taking a leap. The bullet had entered the man's heart. Lincoln's shaking eyes never saw the mugger's face or him taking out something from his back pocket and said he seen too much. His eyes start to burn from a dash of cold, green liquid that splash into him. Lincoln cover his eyes and yell; the mugger run away as Lynn's Sr body fall to the ground.

All he did was cry in the night of Royal Woods. "DAD!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Got any suggestions for it, send me a message or use it as a review. The chapter title was from one of the Daredevil comics title "He Cries: Father" Chapter two will be out eventually, considering how this story does. Remember to view my other stories and current ones. See you later. NiteOwl18 out!**


	2. The Promise

**Hi guys! It's been a week since I posted the story. I would have posted the next chapter but I was on vacation with my family during the weekend. I got three reviews and nine followers and twelve favorites. Thank you all! Now onto the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

A dark, gloomy came on Sunday morning. The news spread like wildfire over what happened last night. Lynn Loud Sr, owner of Lynn's Table, was murdered by a mugger. His son, Lincoln, attempt to save but fail. The rest of the family came at the scene right after the mugger left. Rita called 911 while Luna and Leni went to Lincoln, who was shaking in shock. The rest checked on their father's limb body. Paramedics arrived to take Lynn Sr and Lincoln at the hospital. When the rest of the Loud family arrived, the doctor told some of his staff are working to recover the man. Later on, they checked on Lincoln, whose eyes are covered by bandage. Wondering what happen to him, a doctor came and explain Lincoln's eyes have been permanently damage from a chemical substance; to the family's shock, he'll never see again. As if more bad news occur, another doctor came and told the Loud family their husband/ father didn't make it.

A funeral service was held at Royal Woods Cemetery. Family and friends of Lynn Sr gathered to pay their final respects. Even co-workers from his old job were here. The Loud siblings' friends are here with parents after hearing the devastating news. And the teachers as well. The Casagrande family were here after Lori informed Bobby. Rita cry over the loss of her husband. The kids are heartbroken of not seeing their father again. But none more than the boy. Lincoln didn't utter a word except fallen tears. He tries to save his father, and he ended up taking a bullet for him. He remembered his father's words to not be a hero and fought the mugger. That's what he did. And what's worse, he will never get to see his father's body in the coffin in the ground. The priest's words failed to reach his ears. Lincoln, for some and devastating reason, felt his family pouring their hearts to their deceased father. His father is dead and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, dad," Lincoln softly said. More tears pour out from his blind glasses. His hands grip on the walking cane he was provided by the hospital staff. Luna saw the state her little brother is in. She sniffs as she put her arm to conform Lincoln. The white haired boy heard a heartbeat. It was soothing to his blind state. He didn't know which sister was hugging him. Lori? Leni? Or Luna? He needed this.

After the service, a memorial party was held at the Loud House. Rosa Casagrande brought food for the entire guests. Rita thank the woman, feeling she can't cook with the loss of her husband. The sisters were greeted in respect by their friends and co-workers. Even the neighbors like Mr. Grouse and the Bates family. Bobby was conforming Lori as she bawl her eyes during and after the funeral. Leni cried without stop that not even her friends and co-workers couldn't help her get through it. Luna is hugged by Sam and greeted by her bandmates and Chuck, who are also a fan of her dad's cook. Luan cries while Benny hug her. Her fellow friends like Maggie and Giggles are here as well. She had lost the only person who loved her jokes and puns. Lynn Jr was silent with dry eyes from crying. Her teammates are here as well. Lucy, the person who love dark and gloomy, couldn't share the excitement of a funeral, when one member of her family died in cold blood. Her friends from the Mortician club offer their condolences. The twins are saddened as they held in embrace. The loss of their daddy was too much for them. Carlos and Frida Casagrande urge their kids to play with the twins for conform. Lisa is hugged by Darcy. This came as a shock to her family when the genius who showed no human emotions experiences like the rest. Lily cry when seeing her family like this. But cry more after seeing her dad buried in the ground. Myrtle tent to the infant upon seeing the Loud mother wasn't in the mood. As for Lincoln, he went upstairs, unable to look back at her sisters shouting at him. He locked himself in his room. Clyde and the gang try to get him to join the family. His sister's friends did the same. But, to their dismay, they got no answer. They left him alone.

Rita Loud seat on the table with a lone seldom look on her face. Her fists ball together and press at her mouth.

Her father and his girlfriend are here with a sad expression, including Aunt Ruth. Albert pat her grieving daughter on the shoulder, "I can't tell you how awful it is for you and the kids."

After playing with Lily, the infant babble in a whine. Her tiny arms wanted Rita. Myrtle cooed sadly, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Your mommy is not feeling well to hold you."

"Ma ma!" Lily cried. Rita sniff her nose before answering.

"It's alright, mom," She said to her new stepmother before taking Lily. "I'm sorry, Lily. Mommy's sad."

Lily said with a frown with tears in her little blue eyes, "Da da gwone." Rita's lips quiver before she hugged the baby. Tears flowing from her eyes. Both Albert and Myrtle frown in more sadness to the Loud woman. It's the day of her husband's burial, and the family is a wreck. The grandparents saw it from their granddaughters and grandson. Though he stayed silent, Albert and his mate both knew he was feeling in pain. When he learns about what happened to Lincoln, it broke his heart and was urging to find the punk who put him through all this.

Rita's friend, Officer Schoffner, came in a funeral gown instead of her cop outfit. She said, gaining the people at the table's attention, "Rita, I know this is not the appropriate place to talk, but the boys in the department want to know more about the mugger. They checked the camera from the alley. I need more detail. Have you seen your son?"

"Lincoln's upstairs but he doesn't want to come out," Myrtle said. "The poor boy is scared to talk to anyone."

Albert rose up from his seat, "I'll go. But I'll doubt he'll say anything," The elderly man passes to the people his grandkids knew and went up the stairs. He stops at his grandson door and knock three times. "Lincoln, it's me. Can you open the door?" Albert slap himself mentally for forgetting that Lincoln is blind. "Is the door unlock even?"

The door open to reveal the white haired blind boy. Without a word, he turned around. Albert step inside, asking if he needs help. But Lincoln know where his bed was. Albert sat on the bed and start to talk.

"Lincoln, Officer Schoffner is here. She said she wants to talk to you about the guy that shot your dad. They got something, but she asked if you remember anything about him," When Albert stop talking, he got no response to the boy. His head leaned down with both hands on the cane. His glasses covering his blind eyes is confusing to whether or not Lincoln didn't feel like it. He said in sympathy "Everyone wants you here, Lincoln. They're affected by this as well," Again, he got no answer. Albert get up, glancing at his son who was silent. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'll be outside if you need me."

Right as his hand reaches the knob, Lincoln's soft crying stop him. Albert heard his nickname being call.

"Pop-Pop," Albert saw Lincoln raising his head. His tears flowed from his cheeks. "This was my fault," Albert shake his head in denial as he moves forward. "Dad ask me to run but I didn't! I wanted to save him and now he's dead because of me!" Albert wrapped his arms around Lincoln, soothing his cries.

"It's not your fault, Lincoln," Albert reassure him. His eyes shine on the tears being developed. "Don't put that on yourself."

"Why did he do it, Pop-Pop? Why?" Albert felt his heart broke more after learning his grandson being a witness of his father's death and the result of his blindness. He felt Lincoln was tough whenever something throws at him. Now he's scared like a little child he is.

Albert answer, "I don't know why he did it. Your father was a good man. It wasn't right for someone to take his life away." He pat him on the back to calm his tears down. Lincoln breath over the crying. "But you can't stay up here all by yourself. Your sisters and your mother needs you."

"I can't face them, Pop-Pop," Lincoln objected, pulling the hug. "How am I supposed to when I can't keep this family together? I'm blind, Pop-Pop. My dad is dead and I'm blind."

Albert lean down on one knee as he stares at his grandson, "Lincoln, this is tough on you. Your mother lost her husband. Your sisters lost their father. If you would've stay, you could've gotten shot as well. But your dad saved your life. That must have been a great sacrifice for him. Without you, this entire family can't survive. Right now, you're the only man in this house. You loved your sisters and your mother as much as your father did. If they see you wallow in self-pity and your blindness, the pain will never go away. Do you understand?"

Lincoln took the time to process and nod his head slowly.

"Do you want to be left alone?"

"No. I want to join the others."

"Mind if I help you?"

"Yes. Thank you, Pop-Pop."

* * *

At night, the Loud house became quiet. After everyone left, the Loud siblings didn't participate in what they usually do. Their father was gone. The children and Rita went to their rooms. The siblings who shared the room are quiet. They didn't speak other than conform in each other's arms. Lincoln rest on his bed. Leni and Luna both helped him get into his pajamas. The boy was silent, wishing to speak to someone. At the memorial service, he got some responses from his friends and teachers. Officer Schoffner asked Lincoln if he remembered any detail from the mugger. Looking back at the tragic night, the boy was frozen of seeing the gun go off and the bullet went through his father's heart. The mugger's face wasn't shown. Only his arm. A dirty brown green jacket covered it. Except a small aspect on his wrist. A tattoo of a wide smile with a gold teeth on the right front.

Lincoln's head jerk to heard the door open. His sisters are here from oldest to youngest. Lincoln said "Who's there?"

"It's us, little bro," That was Luna's voice. Lincoln sat up with her help. Everyone was around him. All with concern looks. "Are you alright?" She had her hand run down Lincoln's white hair.

"At the start, I'm a bit. How about you?" He almost choked.

Lori sighed, her mascara was ruined from the crying. Same goes to Leni, Luna, and Lola. "I wish we could say the same, but we can't," The first born sister said, sniffing her nose. Lincoln's head jerk of two little blond blurs hugging his torso. He placed his hands on the two heads. One hair is with curls on his right. That was Lola. And Lana was hugging at his left. Both are crying at his pajama's shirt. Lincoln returned the hug and soothed them with words only a big brother can do.

Lincoln's ear perk of his little sisters begin to cry. Lily is brought by Leni to deliver to Lincoln. Lucy and Lisa join on the hug. Lincoln can hear their heartbeats and soft crying. It echoes at his ear. This made him feel worse since he's responsible for their father's death. Seeing the little ones crying made the big sisters cry as well. With Luna hugging Lincoln, the other sisters join in. The rest of their heartbeats made its way into the boy's ear. All of his siblings are in pain, even his mother.

"Room for one more?" Speaking of which, she was here in her nightgown. Rita couldn't sleep for the first time without her husband. When she heard crying from upstairs, she followed the sound and found her kids conforming each other. Rita walk and embrace her kids. Her head rested on Lincoln's white hair. Lincoln's guilt grew worse upon seeing the family in such a state. But Pop-Pop's words came back. Their dad is dead. Now it's only him, the remaining man in the Loud house. Even though he's blind, that can't bring him down.

"_One day, you'll know what it's like. The family is like your pack. To protect your pack from danger, you got to be a man. You can't show any weakness from anyone."_

Those words came from his dad. Lincoln can't be weak, not after this. He failed to save his dad. That doesn't mean the rest will have to suffer. Lincoln's hand grip on the remaining members of his family. His eyes narrow behind his blind glasses with a solemn vow.

"_I swear, I won't let anything happen to you guys. Dad, I promise to keep this family in balance!"_

* * *

**There you have it! Lincoln is now the sole male member of the Loud house. I read the fanfic Sibling Protector. It's good. It can give me some ideas from it for this story. This is M rated, so it's going to have Loudcest. Rita is one since Lincoln's the new caretaker now. If you have ideas on the story, send me a message or on review. Until then, I'm NiteOwl 18!**


	3. One Month Later

**Hi guys. Sorry it's been awhile since my last update. Great job with keeping it touch. Let's move on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Month Later**

Heavy breath escape from his lips. His focus was sharp. His body stand its weight by both arms on the bar. He lifts his legs up as the arms push up as well. Sweat rose from his forehead. His lips can taste its sour odor. Finally, he released his gravity to let the legs fall. His hands grab firmly on the bar; his body roll around. His hands break free from the bar and his body let it free fall. His feet press on the mat in perfection.

Lincoln Loud breath a laugh. His heart pounding in adrenaline. "How was it?" He asked.

"Five minutes," Clyde McBride spoke. His expression spelled worry and awe. "That's your best record!"

"But what about the height?"

"You were standing like seven feet from the ground!" Clyde went to his friend. A black shash was around the top half of the white haired boy's face.

"Perfect," Lincoln made a grin. "I think I'm ready to head out."

"Let me walk you," Clyde offer, which made his friend lower his smile.

"Clyde, you're my best friend. But I can see where I am. Hand me my cane please," Lincoln said. Clyde held Lincoln's cane and give it to his friend. He watch Lincoln walk to the locker's room to change to his regular clothes. Standing in the mirror, Lincoln took off the black shash to reveal his blind sight he had gotten over a month ago.

The day his father was murdered in late July and the trauma from it causes him to lose his sight permanently.

Things haven't been easy for the Loud family. Losing a husband and a father brought a gap in the family. Rita and the Loud daughters were having trouble accepting Lynn Sr's death. But the last male was there to provide the support they needed. Yes, Lincoln was blind, but it doesn't mean he'll sit by and watch the family break together. At first, his sisters didn't want his help. It wasn't out of their selfish pride. It was sisterly pride for the well-being of their little brother. The Loud sisters became more overprotective than they were. They would stand outside of his room to help Lincoln escort to the bathroom. Help him change his clothes. Walk down the stairs. Feed him. Lincoln didn't need to be treated like a baby, but sensing how emotionally distraught they are of him witnessing their dad's death, he couldn't find it in his heart to do it. Pop-Pop came to the Loud house with his new wife to help the family on Tuesdays and Thursdays and weekends. Lincoln told his grandparents about what his sister was doing and he wanted to be more independent. The girls and Rita were concerns, but they agree to let Lincoln do things by himself. Though it didn't stop his sisters from worrying about his safety, and the family.

Lori decides to help the family more instead of going to her dream college. Instead, she apply at Royal Woods Community College part-time and worked at Lynn's Table as manager to provide some money for the family. Her relationship with Bobby was still intact. He offers his help in Lynn's Table. After hearing her little brother's blindness, Lori helped him to avoid getting hurt by the sibling's dangerous habits. Her authority raises double. If Lincoln trip something left by the others, Lori gives them an earful. Lincoln told her repeatedly not to; Lori agree but dare not to hold back any scolding.

Leni became emotional drawn to Lincoln. Her dad's death caused her to sneak glances at Lincoln in worrisome. Lincoln know how she's feeling. He sense her appearances from outside his room, watching him sleep. Like Lori, Leni isn't scared to shout the girls if they hurt Lincoln, accident or not. She step to get her mind together by the time the girls return to school.

Luna took her role as Lincoln's guardian more often. She guide Lincoln to her room to soothe him with her songs. The trauma of seeing Lynn's Sr murdered by the mugger gave him nightmares. Luna stay with him or let him sleep with her and lullaby him to sleep. During the nights, Lincoln felt her heart break. Sometimes Luna would break away from the group and reside in her room or the garage. One day, Lincoln smell a familiar aromia in the garage. To his shock, he saw Luna smoking marijuana. Luna pleaded Lincoln not to tell; she got them from a friend her bandmates knows. It help her ease the pain. Lincoln also want Luna's word that she'll quit. The rockstar promise.

Luan Loud though she'll never laugh or play pranks again. Instead of the annoying laugh and not so hilarious puns, she would turn her away, frown, yell for no reason, or storm into her room with the door locked. The sisters would give her the time for peace to grief her father's death. She stopped taking calls from her clients. Two weeks later, she hasn't come out of her room. Luna stayed in Lincoln's room for a while. Things grew tense between the two roommates. Lincoln, being a peacemaker in the family, walked to the room to talk to Luan. Only to meet with Luan shouting at Lincoln to leave her alone. It got her lashing out from Lori, Leni, and Luna. Lincoln would stay away from the fighting between sisters in accordance with the Sister Fight Protocol. But he wasn't scared. Lincoln jumped and hug Luan. He ignored her to stop, but Lincoln kept hugging her. Finally, she broke down in tears and apologizes to Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lincoln. She apologizes to the rest of the family as well. The comedian throws a laugh a pun a few times, but that doesn't stop her from keeping the family together.

Lynn...Lynn Jr. was a different story. After her dad's death, she became colder and drawn away from the family. She became more aggressive in sports, yelling at her friends for not focusing enough, and arguing with her family a lot. Lincoln tried to speak to her, but Lynn pushes him away. Lynn Jr. blames Lincoln for the death of their dad, which causes major arguments from Lori and Luna with Leni hugging Lincoln and Luan wanting to punch Lynn. Each time she catches Lincoln playing the girls or on the couch at her vision level, the sport loving tomboy mutter hurtful words at him. But Rita loudly scold her under the threat of being grounded. Lincoln didn't fought back to her insults. She was right. Lincoln didn't want to admit it openly. But his dad died a hero because he saved him. That's all it matters. Lynn refuse to acknowledge his existence. It lasted two weeks. Luna had enough. When Luna went to set things with Lynn, a fight broke out. Lynn went to punch Luna, but stop when Lincoln stand in front of Luna. Lincoln remembered how it went. Lynn shouted at him to move, but Lincoln want her to stop holding in her emotions. Lynn denied it and threatened to punch Lincoln if he didn't move. To the family's shock, Lincoln insisted she try. He then revealed what he saw the night their father died and how Lincoln, the fool he was, trying to save him. He calls Lynn a fool for not expressing her own grief and added he would've died along with Lynn Sr. The fighting stop. Lynn went to her room for a whole day without saying a word to anyone. The next morning, Lynn expresses her condolences of her actions toward Lincoln. To pay her sins on how she treated Lincoln in the past, Lynn offer to train Lincoln and play sports with him. Lincoln chuckle on how Leni and Luna berated Lynn for not taking it easy on him when it comes with sports.

Lucy became more gloomy than she was. Normally, she speaks of death like it was her favor subject but no more. Her dad's death brought an impact of her philosophy in death. A life can be taken away just for a moment and everything changes. Someone from your family. Someone that you loved. She takes the time to consult Great Grandma Harriet to find her father's spirit and talk some sense to the grieving family. Lynn left the room to take up the entire space for her ritual. As always, Lincoln walk in and sit down with Lucy. The two were silent until Lucy bought up an answer: "What's it like being blind?" Lincoln reply like somebody shut off the light from his world, but he can feel what everyone is feeling. And Lucy's soul is hurting more from the loss of her dear old dad. Lucy then cry at her big brother's shoulder.

The twins took Lynn Sr's death the hardest. Rita, Lori, Leni, and Luna conform them. They was no yelling and fighting from the two. Seeing how their dad died pushes the envelope of looking over another's shoulder. Both Lana and Lola are seen walking together and playing together. They even had looking out for each other more often. Lincoln took the time to spend the day with them. Like the elder sisters, the twins are heartbroken their big brother is blind. They rest on his torso during the day and the night. Lincoln unsure them he'll still look out to them.

As for Lisa, the four year old holds her usual emotionless expression. Even though their father is no longer in the picture, Lisa still do the taxes and pay the bills. While the family is glad Lisa is supporting the family, Lincoln felt she still have unresolved feelings she need to let out. The genis proclaim an invention to restore Lincoln's sight back. She skipped out on her important dates and play dates with Darcy and David. Lincoln told her she can't bring his sight back. Lisa argue there was no way the impossible can change. Words weren't getting through her thick head. So Lincoln went up to her and hug his little sister. Lisa shout at him to let him go. She kick her legs at him and punch his arms. Lincoln then rub Lisa's short brown hair like the toddler she is, and she cried. Lincoln didn't want Lisa to waste her life bringing back something that was impossible. She needs to accept it. Lisa accepted her big brother's words.

Lastly was Rita. She became unstable dealing with her husband's death. She turned to alcohol. The family are silent of her heavy drinking. Her dad and step-mother try to stop her from drinking to an early grave. She would drink in the morning and night. She gets a hangover in the dentist's office and at Lynn's Table. The girls plea their mother to stop. Rita, under the heavy influence, fought them with a half empty bottle of beer. Out of everyone, it was Lincoln who stop her. He told her his dad didn't want her to be like this. To this day, Rita gave up drinking by starting going to AA meetings.

Lincoln step up his role as the provider of the family, despite his sisters and mother telling him they can handle it. He felt he wanted to commit what his father told him of being the man in the family. The family agree. He became like a second father to his younger sisters. Lucy, with the help of Haiku, helped Lincoln understand Braille before he enter Middle School. Lynn taught Lincoln a few combat punches with the reminder she'll never go overboard to him. When he entered Middle School, Lincoln joined gymnastics and became a natural at it. Clyde stay behind to help him every Tuesdays and Thursdays. The family survived the tough times in the last weeks of summer. The worked together like before in Lynn's Table. It was tough without Lynn Sr cooking the meals. Rita, Lori, and Lincoln cooked meals like the way he does it. They pull it through. Just like always. Words about the mugger weren't heard from the cops. They're still investigating. They put a notice at town to search for Lynn Sr's killer. The family discuss with Officer Schoffner of the threats they received from jealous restaurant owners and employees, thugs, and Tetherby. They checked with them and got nothing.

Lincoln came out of the locker room with his regular clothes. Clyde and Lincoln exit out of Royal Woods Middle School. They walked the same sidewalk together because they know where the Loud house was. They stopped at the house.

Clyde said, "I can come inside with you. I can tell me dad-"

"Clyde, relax. Remember what Dr. Lopez said," Lincoln reminded. Clyde sighed and say sorry to his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow," He fist bump with Clyde.

Both of them said, "Clincoln McLoud," Clyde wave at Lincoln as he left. The white haired boy turns to the entrance of the house.

Upon entering it, he produces a grin of hearing the loud noises that was temporary gone for the last weeks of summer vacation. He lay out, "I'm home!"

"Lincy, is that you?" That was Leni in the kitchen. "Me and Luna are in here!" Lincoln's cane guild him to the kitchen where his nose smell the fresh baked fish in the oven. He is greeted by two kisses on both cheeks.

"Hi Lincy/ Lincoln!" Both Leni and Luna greeted.

"Hi girls," Lincoln reply. Both of them then smell something different and it wasn't the fish.

"Oh blimey!" Luna exclaim after sniffing Lincoln. "Dude, you reek!"

"Sorry. Lost track of time at the gym," Lincoln shrugs his shoulders.

"Take a shower, Lincy," Leni spoke in a motherly tone. "Mom may not be here, but you can't skip a shower after you come back from the gym. I swear, you're turning out like Lynn."

"I hear that!" Lynn Jr came through with a basketball in her hand and with a livid expression. "My little bro can come home smelling sweat whenever he wants!"

Leni spoke sternly, "Not while me and Luna are in charge. Lincy, go take a shower."

Lincoln chuckle in a tease, "You got it, mom," Leni kiss him on the forehead before letting him walk up stairs. His ears ring up by the loud shouting going on in the twin's room and Luan's laughing as she is practicing her stand-up. He passed Lisa's room, which was filled with explosion. Lincoln stop to see Lily paying his knee.

Lincoln crouch down and kiss Lily on the head, making her giggle. It was nice seeing her laugh again despite what's been happening to the family. He tells her to be careful. Lincoln enter the room to get his clothes.

* * *

At the bathroom, Lincoln took off his clothes with no problem like before. His hand touch the fabric surface of shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes. And the small black sash he had at the gym. It was one of Leni's fabrics she no longer needed. Remind her to wash it after finishing his shower. The shower is on. Lincoln step in the shower with one foot first in the tub. Despite being blind, from the month he started training, his other senses enhanced, including his hearing. From where he used to see, a sonar-like vision took its place. He can hear the loud noises from outside the bathroom and the silhouette of his sisters. He told Lisa about it, and she concluded that because he no longer see, Lincoln rely only his other senses. Taking up gymnastics and training with Lynn improve his remaining senses. It pain his ears which are now sensitive to the noises he had to endure, outside and inside of home.

But it was worth it.

Lincoln is living up as the male household in the Loud family. Everything was keeping balance like he promised his dad.

And things were about to get even more interesting.

* * *

**Lincoln and his family are doing good, despite the suffering they've been. Next chapter deals with the mugger that killed Lynn Sr. How would the Loud family react to it? How would Lincoln handle it? Find out in the next chapter! Got ideas for anything relating to the story, feel free to put in on the review or by message. Until then, I'm NiteOwl18!**


	4. A Miscarriage of Justice

**Hi everyone. I'm back with chapter 4 of The Loud Without Fear! Sorry, it's super late! You can read it in the morning!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Miscarriage of Justice**

Chief Donna Wilson is busy reviewing police files. She grumble at each file her squad bought in by their criminal activity. A knock on the door destroy her mood.

"Yes?" She said without looking.

"Chief, we just got a tip," An officer said, walking to the chief. "Do you remember the Lynn Loud Sr murder case? I think we found him."

Chief Wilson lean up and said "Alright. Bring him down here. You need someone to back you up."

"That's why I got Schoffner."

The police car, driven by Schoffner and her partner, stopped at a low rent apartment seventeen miles from the station. The two enter the building and, with the information in her partner's head, reaching to Apartment C-37. Behind the door were muffled shouting. A man and a woman, probably married.

Officer Schoffner knock on the door and yell "This is the police! Open up!" The shouting didn't stop. No other choice, Schoffner slammed her foot on the door and it broke its hinges. The two run inside the apartment and point their guns at the mugger. "Hands where I can see them!"

The man held up his arms with one knee on the ground and next to the couch. His woman was whimpering in the corner with her hands covering her face. This was probably the result of domestic abuse.

Her partner held the woman while Officer Schoffner shouted at the man "Are you Jose Quesada?! We have a warrant for your arrest!"

The thirty-five year old Cuban man raise his hands up. Bald head, except with two sideburns and wearing a white beater and dirty brown pants. Officer Schoffner knock him on the ground and put the handcuffs on both hands. The woman in the shared apartment shouted "He was going to kill me!" Tears split out of her eyes. "He shot someone!"

"Veronica, shut up!"

"The gun is slide under the couch!"

Officer Schoffner reached her hand under the dirty couch and pull out .37 caliber pistol. The forensic lab who examined Lynn Loud Sr's body found a bullet in his heart. The scientists concluded it came from .37 caliber pistol. And with Schoffner grabbing his exposed wrists, the tattoo of a wide smile with a gold teeth on the front in the right wrist is there. Her partner put the gun in an evidence bag while Schoffner lift Jose off the ground and force him to exit.

"Jose Quesada, you are under arrest for the murder of Lynn Loud Sr. Anything you say can and will affect you in a court of law…"

* * *

Lincoln walked out a class and head for the locker room. Six grade math was giving him a headache. But that doesn't mean he didn't understand it. He thought being blind was going to affect his studies in middle school. With the knowledge of learning braille, he can understand the words that appear on paper and hearing the movement of chalk being written on the board. The white haired boy's ears pick up on the chatter of students. Nothing interests him. Just a conversation that wasn't his concern. Then he heard the girls talking about Lincoln. As he walked passed, heartbeats rose faster that made his ears ring. Soft mutters of admiration made him crack a smile. It wasn't a surprise that since Lincoln took up gymnastics the girls started to notice him. Love notes were passed on his desk in every class. He felt the closed note before slipping it in his notebook to read it later. Clyde read the notes for him. As much as Lincoln like to brag about this, he wasn't into a relationship right now. Not because the boys are jealous he was hogging all the girl's attention. He didn't feel like it. He hasn't told his sisters about this. Lincoln would hear the girls footsteps as they try to gain his attention. He would ignore them, but his sisters raised him to be a gentlemen. And that only grew the fire.

His cane tap on a bottom locker and found his locker at front. His hand touch the locker combination. The numbers are imprinted in his brain. The locker door is opened. He took his math books out as other hand is finding his Enlish Language book. Labels were put in his locker, curesty by Lisa, to making him find his supplies easier. All were written in braille. His hand touch the label and the permanent marker before stopping at his destination. The english book is put in his backpack. His ears pick up on group of footsteps heading his way before they stop and scatter like rats.

A coy smile spelled on the boy's face, "And I though Clyde was my bodyguard," He rose up and felt an aura that was similar to his goth sister. "Haiku."

"You're welcome," Haiku spoke in her usual tone. "Clyde have to go to the bathroom. I was on radar for the mating calls of a hundred girls. They run when they notice me."

"Thank you. The last thing I want is one girl asking me out on a date."

"And that's a problem?" Haiku asked with slight curiosity. The two walked.

"No. I just don't want a dozen girls get into my pants and suffer the wrath of my sisters. Trust me," Lincoln joked. It made Haiku bring a little smile. From her back were furious auras of the girls that wanted to get to know Lincoln a bit. Haiku turn her head and gaze at a lone glare from her exposed left eye, making the fan girls run away. Haiku and Lincoln only face the hallway without noticing the looks from everyone's faces. Haiku frown in response.

"It doesn't bother me," Lincoln spoke again, making Haiku turn her face at him. "You, walking with me. We're friends. Though it's unsettling."

Haiku scoff a little, "They think we're a couple. Can't these fools mind their own business?"

"I guess it's no surprise that a goth would hang out with a blind bat like me," Lincoln reply, picking up the conversation from several students. All directed at the two. "Like I said, it doesn't bother me."

Haiku commented with a smile, "You are a brave soul, Lincoln. Before you went blind, you didn't want to hear everyone's opinions of your lifestyle. Now you can't see their reactions other than continue walking to their sea of insults."

Lincoln smile back. The two reach the classroom they shared before Lincoln's right ear pick up four rapid shoes against the floor and screaming his name.

Lana and Lola stopped their running and spoke in unison "Lincoln!"

Lincoln sense their feelings spike up to sorrowful. He asked in worry, "Is something wrong, you two?"

"Lincoln, they found him!" Lana shouted, whipping her tears away. Lola added to where Lincoln's heart drop.

"They got the guy that killed daddy!"

* * *

The Loud family was called to Royal Woods Police Station. The news first reached to Rita by her friend in the force. She contacted her older daughters to pick up the younger sisters and Lincoln. Each are shocked that the man who killed their father is finally brought in. The chief of police asked Rita to bring Lincoln to identify Jose Quesada as the mugger. Rita told her daughters to stay and don't cause trouble. Lincoln is with his mother followed by Chief Wilson and Officer Schoffner in the line-up room.

When ordered to bring the man in, Jose Quesada is escorted in handcuffs and facing the two-way mirror. Lincoln walk a bit at the glass. Chief Wilson press the intercom and say, "Your line."

Jose licked his bottom lip and spoke the words Lincoln remembered that night.

"Stop right there! Wallet now!"

"This is all you got? I want more!"

"What you got, kid? Tell me!"

Each word filled Lincoln's heart with more rage. His hands press on his cane harshly. He grit his teeth, "That's him." Chief Wilson tap on the glass, and another officer entered the room and escort the criminal out.

"Thank you, Lincoln. Quesada will stay the night in jail. He'll attend at court tomorrow morning. Your family will get justice."

* * *

The next day, the family attended at Royal Woods Judicial District Court. The school has given them permission to exempt them from school. The principles from high school, middle school, and elementary school all given them some hope things will get better by the time Quesada is convicted of murder. Half of Royal Woods are here to pray this monster is found guilty; they knew the victim. The Loud family stand three feet from the defendant, all glaring at the murderer. Jose wasn't scare. He remain stoic.

Lynn whispered to her mom, "I hope they gave him the chair," Luna then caught something in her eye as the last person entered the courtroom. Her eyes wide-eyed in disbelief.

"Look who's here!" Luna whisper the family. They saw Lord Tetherby sitting at the front and meeting Jose.

Lola growl "Why is he here?!"

Tetherby pat the man's back. Jose nod his head at the old man. Representing Quesada was his lawyer. A young, forty-five year old man in a $1000 suit and slick back hair.

"All rise," The bailiff spoke. Everyone rise as the judge came and sat in the chair.

The judge, a middle-aged woman, said, "Order in the court. In the matter of _The People vs. Jose Quesada, _the defendent is accused of murder in the first degree. How does he plead?"

Jose spoke quickly, "Not guilty," He didn't see everyone glaring and the family condemning his soul.

"Your lawyer, Mr. Quesada?"

"Lionel Samson. I'm here to represent Mr. Quesada to be cleared of all charges."

"On what grounds?" The judge asked in question.

"He was harassed by two officers who came into his home and violated my client's civil rights," Lionel argue.

The prosecutor's lawyer, Joe Laxton, argue back "They knock on his door. He didn't hear it. Your client was too busy threatening his wife!"

"Order! One warning, Mr. Laxton. I understand Mr. Quesada's wife is here."

The mugger's wife is put on the stand as she told Mr. Laxton what happened, "I was doing laundry. I was putting away my husband," She choke in a sob. "My husband's shirts. And that's when I found the gun and his hoodie."

"The same gun and hoodie your husband was wearing the night he murdered Lynn Loud?"

"Yes. I made a call when Jose was in the shower. He caught me with the phone and started beating me. He pointed the gun, right at my head," She finished explaining her side of the story. Mr. Laxton went back in his chair. Jose lean to the rich lawyer and whisper something. Mr. Samson nodded his head before going up.

"Mrs. Quesada, it must have been very hard for you to call the police on your husband," The lawyer expresses his symphony. "The jury can't imagine what you have been through. Your husband starting bringing in less money to provide you and he lost his job, reducing him to commit murder. And this happen because of that restaurant the Loud family opened," The man lose his symphony and narrow his eyes to the rest.

"Objective. Irrelevant."

"Your honor, we lived in a small community," Mr. Samson explained. "People have jobs to provide for their family. Not a lot of what they have, but they survive. Since Lynn's Table open up, it cause several backlashes from other restaurants. Such as Jean Juan's French Mex. Paychecks reduced. Layoffs. That's what happen to my client. He worked as a dishwasher in Jean Juan's. For five years. Lynn's Table opened, the restaurant loses customers, his paychecks reduced and finally, after six weeks, he was laid off. Mrs. Quesada, you say it was your decision to call the police? Nobody persuaded you?"

The woman shook her head, making the man smirk as he continues.

"Even after what your neighbors "convinced" you to call the police for domestic violence. How many times you call? Let me rephrase, how many times they call the cops?"

The Cuban woman stutter an answer before saying "Seven times."

"And how many times you denied it? Seven?"

Mr. Laxton shouted "Objective!"

"Get to the point, Mr. Samson."

"And after your husband seemingly killed Mr. Loud by what you found, you made the call and told the cops the story."

"I did. It's the truth!" The woman shouted.

"Don't need to raise your voice at me. How do we know you're telling the truth?" Mr. Samson continue to destroy her credibility. "Your husband is a victim of a crime he was forced to commit. It was a poor choice. Just like, your poor choices affected your marriage and right now in front of everyone."

The woman's brown eyes look at her husband's face. She saw a brief moment of arrogance and it caused her to leak tears, "I'm not a lair!"

Mr. Laxton shouted "Your honor, he's badgering the witness!"

"Stand down, Mr. Samson."

"No further questions," The man turn around and sat back. The judge told the crying woman to step down.

"Has the defendant have anything to say?" She asked.

Jose stand up and face the wrath of everyone's faces. He wears his best Sunday suit and his face softened in pity. He said, "I've done things I'm not proud. When I lost my job, I felt like I was going to lose my wife and house. I had no choice. I wasn't motivated by revenge or greed. I was motivated by my friends who lost their job because of that restaurant. I never wanted to take that man's life. Not a day goes by as I keep reliving that event," He faces the Loud family, "I'm so sorry you lost a father and a husband. But most of all, I'm sorry, kid. To make you witness that," Lincoln was unfazed by his pathetic apology.

The jury moved to another room to discuss the verdict. It took fifteen minutes before everyone was brought back. The judge asked "Have the jury reach a verdict?"

The foreman stood up," We have, your honor," He reads the small card. "We find the defendant, Jose Queseda, not guilty."

Everyone exploded in outrage. The Loud family couldn't believe either. Lana and Lola scream at the man while Lynn Jr wanted to kill him. They all jeer at the man and the lawyer. Jose smile in victorious and shake the lawyer's hand.

"Mr. Quesada, you are free to go."

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Luna shouted, kicking an empty can out of the stairs. "How can they let him go?!"

The Loud family are outside and feeling in dismay over the verdict. Meanwhile, Jose is gathered by Kathrine Mulligan and her news team for an interview. The vindicated murderer express his relief and offer his utmost apology to the Loud family and the people of Royal Woods. Cops guarded Quesada by protestors who felt they had been cheated from the verdict.

"That lawyer was literally the worst!" Lori shot a glare at the man defending her father's killer. They both went to a limousine. The door is open and the family saw Tetherby inside. After they went in, the driver drove away.

Lisa concluded "I bet that degenerated fool had something to do with this."

"What a joke," Lynn Jr grumbled. "This whole system is a joke!"

Lana said "So he's free? Just like that?"

"Unfortunately yes. And he can't be tried a second time. Double jeopardy," Lisa said.

Cameras and murmurs headed to the Loud family. Lori gather the rest of her sisters and urge them to head to the van as quickly. Leni guided Lincoln, who felt silence over the injustice. It wasn't fair. They didn't let Lincoln explain his story, but that lawyer defending that bastard claim it wasn't valid for him to do so because he was blind. His rage moved from his heart to his brain.

* * *

Lincoln is left alone in his room. He's currently talking to Ronnie Anne from his laptop. Bobby delivered the bad news to the Casagrande after Lori told him. The Latina tomboy frown, "I'm sorry, Lincoln."

"It wasn't fair, Ronnie Anne. They had the guy," Lincoln sat on the chair, not facing his friend as he was looking down. "His wife gave them the evidence. She told them what happened. And that lawyer destroyed her story with nonsense!" He slammed the table with his fist, scaring the girl. "Sorry. Talk about justice for those who need, huh? My family aren't taking it. Lynn is thinking of going after Quesada."

"Maybe she should," Ronnie Anne insisted. "That guy thinks he can get away with murder, but everyone knows what he did. By now, they want his blood."

"And that lawyer and Tetherby," He added with a growl. "Can't believe that ass was in court today! He was using this to make my family more depressed!" Lincoln cover his face with his hands. He felt crying because he failed his dad. Ronnie Anne felt sorry for the white haired boy. Ever since he became blind, he wanted nothing more than for his family survive without his dad and the murderer brought to justice. Now he was free on a technicality and the Loud family aren't happy. His hands slid off his face in a low grunt. "I'm sorry, Ronnie Anne. I can't deal wit this. Not when I'm talking with you."

"I understand. Take your time from this. We'll talk when you feel like it. See you later, Lincoln," The video chat is sign off. Lincoln is left alone after seeing a miscarriage of justice. His family was denied justice. His dad was denied justice. He was denied justice. And he was out there, gloating how he beat the system. Getting acquitted from a murder charge wasn't something to be gloating. His family will never get the justice they deserved. Neither will he. If he would've been put on the stand and retold the story again, the jury's verdict can easily been guilty. Lincoln grip on his cane more in anger. He wasn't going to stand by this. Not while that murderer is out there, doing who knows what. Someone has to do something.

And that someone is him.

* * *

**Sorry if I'm not good with this law stuff. This was my first try. Next chapter is Lincoln finding the mugger to deal with his own personal justice. The name Jose Quesada was the criminal in the movie version of Daredevil. I wanted it to be a random thug, but I decided to go with this. NiteOwl18 out!**


	5. Dealing With Justice

**Here it is! Chapter five of The Loud Without Fear!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dealing With Justice**

When night falls, the street of Franklin Avenue went to sleep. Another day to complain just like everyday. The Loud family are fast asleep. The entire day was different with them. After the acquittal of their father's killer, the family express their frustration in their manner. Lori was conforming Leni, both are distraught. Luna and Luan stay silent in anger. Lynn Jr was in the garage and furiously punching the bag as it was the man who was let go. Lucy pray to the spirits to condemn Quesada's soul for an entirely in hell. Lola was throwing a tantrum over the injustice while Lana did nothing to calm her twin down. Lisa focus on her experiments, but the thought of the man who got away with murder made her work came up fail. Lily bawl her eyes with her mother in her arms. Rita is also angry by this. She was too emotionally distraught to cook. Her father and stepmother came and cook for them. The family are in silent. Pop-Pop and Myrtle didn't bother talking to them. Not even Lincoln, who always start off a conversation. After they left, the family went to bed.

All except a certain white haired boy. He was still in his clothes after brushing his teeth. He denied any offer from his sisters and mother to get into his pajamas. Lincoln is still in his thought to find Quesada. His only option was risky and fetal. Whatever I can do to make sure my family gets justice. He prays in thought. On his chair stood his orange jersey jacket Luna gave him on his twelfth birthday and the black sash resting on the table.

Tonight Jose Quesada is going to have a visit from the devil.

* * *

At the center of the town stood a pub called _Tipsy Duce_. Jose Quesada is currently having his fifthteen drink. He slammed on the empty glass on the counter and shout "Mas!"

The bartender furrowed his eyebrows and said in a Jamiacian accent, "That's it. I'm cutting you off."

"Come on, bro! It's my birthday! I got money!"

"No! No more!"

"Hey, pal," Jose drunkenly stated. "I just had the best day of my life. I fought the law and I-hiccup- won!" The bartender took his empty glasses and warn him again to leave the pub or he'll call the cops. The Cuban knock his barstool before leaving the building. He scoff and muter "Stupi' Jama'ician. I'll su'e him!"

The night air sent waves in his brain. Jose move forward. He had no idea where he's apartment is or remember the way. Probably wound out in a local motel and pass out. After not being found guilty, the man and the rich lawyer assigned to him are escorted by a fat old man who was even richer. He provided the lawyer and got those idiots on the jury to be pay off. Jose got $10,000 from the old man. As celebration, he went to the pub and provided drinks to everyone. Several of which leave after seeing his face on the paper. He brag loudly how the system can't touch him, berate the customers, and harass the female waitress. He got into fights as revenge for the man he killed. To which, Jose pulls out a gun and shout the next person to talk is getting a bullet. Grunts and slur escape the man's mouth. He was alone. Jose had no idea what to do; he have around $8,000 left. His wife, Veronica, left him after the trail. Jose didn't bother; she was a bitch. A stipper will be a better wife than her. He couldn't go back to his apartment. Some nut job will be waiting for him to beat him up. Ha, let that asshole try! Let them all try to get a touch of Jose Quesada! He'll kill them and his pal, the fairy old man, will get him off!

Jose stumble a fall before regaining his balance. A bottle rolls from the alley. He turned around in response. The silent in the alley was all it took him to think it was some bum looking for sexual favors.

"Pervert," He burp before walking. Jose's black eyes then spot something that was on the ledge. A shadowy figure looms over at the man. One knee at the ledge. His right arm resting on top of it.

His eyes are clearing up to see the figure's outline. Jose shout "The fuck you looking at, nino?! Is it past your bedtime?" He got no response from the boy. He clicks his teeth and points his gun at him. But he was gone. Jose laugh, "Pussy."

When he turned his head on the sidewalk, he heard the figure calling out from the rooftop.

"Jose Quesada!" The figure took out something in his hand. "It's time to pay your dues to the devil!" Jose's jaw is hit by the oncoming object. It felt like a baton. He cover his bleeding mouth. Jose aims his gun at the figure. He never saw it appearing on the ground and grab his wrist. Jose is met with a punch in the face. He stumbles back on a pile of trash can. Jose gets up and ran in fear. He wasn't drunk anymore. It was gone when that kid is appearing and reappearing out of nowhere. With the gun in his hand, Jose look back at the figure and above the rooftops. The figure is running and jumping at the next building. He didn't look at his foot trip and his body roll down a flight of stairs, inside the subway station. Jose roll on his back and his heart beat faster by the figure. Who the fuck was that? He was jumping with all sorts of moves like an acrobat. Jose immediately got back up and ran for cover, by standing behind one of the pillars. The bullets are still inside the gun. He held against his cheek and peak at the devil.

The figure made it down the stairs. His height was child average. He wears an orange jersey. Quesada couldn't see who it was under the hoodie. A black sash around the eyes, which was the blizzard thing Quesada ever saw. In his hands were the same object he got hit. Billy clubs. He took a moment to use his radar sight on his target. The vibration moves, making him froze. It was a train passing through. Despite having enhance hearing, it became too sensitive by even the loudest sound other than his sisters made. Lincoln hit his billy clubs on the stairs rail to overcome the vibration of the train and his radar sight became normal. A blueish figure was hiding behind the third pillar. The figure growl lightly and move to the right. Jose's hand on the pistol grew weak. His breathing turn heavy. No prayer couldn't let him escape the sin he committed. His neck was grab it made the back of his head press against the pillar. The devil face him with a sadistic grin.

"Hello, Quesada."

Jose try to speak without losing more air. "What do you want?"

"Justice!" He demanded in a gruff voice. "For the murder of Lynn Loud Sr!"

"Didn't you hear? I was acquitted!"

"Not by me."

"Who the hell made you judge?" That's when the devil laugh before answering his question.

"You did," Lincoln slam his head more firmly at it. Jose is knocked to the ground. A kick is delivered in the bottom chin. It also broke his nose. The gun is still at his hand. But Lincoln swing one club at the hand, breaking it. Jose scream, right at Lincoln grabbed him by the collar and swing him at another pillar. He punch and kick the criminal. Lincoln punch Jose on the face repeatedly. Bones broke from his nose with blood. His left eye bruise. More teeth broke. He then used his billy clubs at his head. Jose cover his head with his arms like how a child gets when he is being screamed at. A final swing sent Jose at his knees.

Lincoln breath, consumed in rage. Jose is bleeding a lot in his face. His left hand is broken. He pleads with his other hand. But Lincoln wasn't taking that as an answer.

He screamed at his deform and bloody face, "It's time to pay, Quesada!" Before he can do anything, a loud screech caused Lincoln to wield in pain. Another train passed by. Lincoln cover his ears. Jose took this as an advantage to get up and slam his other hand at his back. He went on the ground. Wanting to know who he is, Quesada then grab the black sash and snatch it out. His one good eye wide to see the blind boy at the trial.

"You!" Jose is angry. He got scared by some blind kid with a vendetta against him by dressing up in a kung-fu outfit. He got the gun from the ground and point at Lincoln's head. Jose's breathing turn cackling. "Nice try, nino. I'll show you what a true diablo is. See you in hell. You can see your papi there."

With the train gone, Lincoln lower his hands to heard the clocking of the pistol. He smirk, "Ok. But you first!" He pressed his fist to made Jose's other hand go up and fired the bullet. Then Lincoln swing his leg to bring Jose's legs down. His spine broke on the edge and his body fell on the track.

Jose scream, no longer feeling the use of his legs. Lincoln stands in front of him as he put back his sash. Jose lift his arm to reach the kid.

"Nino, help me. I can't feel my legs. Help me. I'm sorry for what I did to your papi. I promise I'll confess. I swear to god," He made a low sad grin with painful laugh. Lincoln ignore his plea as his ear pick up a third sound, and it was heading this way. A blinding light shines through the track; Jose pale in horror.

Lincoln waste no time but to say these words. "Hey, that light at the end of the tunnel?"

"Help me! I'll confess! I'm sorry!" The train grew closer.

"That's not heaven!" Jose stop pleading and curse the boy.

"I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill you and your family!"

"That's the C-train!" The train whistle blew out Jose Quesada's scream.

* * *

Lincoln woke up with a head snap by a loud scream. He rose up to hear her older sister shouting outside of the door.

"Lincoln, are you up?!"

Lincoln rose his upper body and rub his face. It was dry from sweat. His ears hurt from Lynn banging on the door.

"Lincoln!"

"Lynn, stop it!" That was his mother's voice, who send her downstairs to eat. She was calm to knock on the door to soothe his aching ears.

"Lincoln, your food is getting cold."

Lincoln call back, "Thank you."

"Do you need help?"

"I can do it by myself. Don't let the girls eat my bacon," Lincoln's radar hear her mother's footsteps go down the stairs. Lincoln slowly let his hands go from his face and notices the palms. Dry blood from that mugger's face and broken skin from the teeth. He touched his pajamas, only it wasn't his pajamas; it was the orange jersey. A few blood spat on it. All from his rage against Quesada. A twitch enter his brain. He slammed his hand on the billy clubs that were on his desk. He returns home after his encounter with Quesada and slip inside his home from the open window of his bedroom. Lincoln didn't have time to argue about his choices. He need to hide the evidence before his family finds out.

Lincoln gets out of the bathroom and went to join his family at the kitchen. He washes his hands to get rid of his blood. He put bandages on the broken skin. Three fingers on the right and his left index finger and thumb. Each time his cane hit a step he'll know where he is watching. By the time he entered the kitchen, he greeted his family.

Lynn huff in annoyance, "Finally! What, you didn't had enough sleep last night?"

"Lynn, quit being such a jerk!" Lori shouted before turning to Lincoln and her tone softy, "I save you a seat, Lincoln."

Lincoln walk to the empty chair right between Leni and Luna. A set of scrambled eggs and three pieces of bacon set on the plate Leni pour him an orange juice. She gasped at the sight of his hands, "Lincy, what happen to your hands?" Everyone saw the bandages of his fingers.

Lincoln quickly lie, "I was getting up to have a drink because I couldn't sleep. Then I felt a rat on the table and it bit me."

"A rat?!" Lola screeched. Rita went to look at her son's hand. She wasn't a doctor but they look like it was done by a rat.

"I didn't want to cause a fuss," Lincoln innocently said.

"A fuss? Dude, you should have told us!" Luna scream out of worry. Leni hug Lincoln. Rita went to get some alcohol to apply the wounds. She got the medical aide box and face her son.

"Lincoln, take off the bandages," Lincoln didn't think of showing the wounds and having to tell them the real truth. With bravery, each bandage was off to see the marks.

Lisa took his hand and analyzed the wounds, "A rat couldn't be the cause on these bite marks. Do you recall the length of this rat?"

"Hoo. Uh, it was three inches," Luan scan the area to look for the rat in the room as Lincoln continues, "It's gone. It left through the doggy door," Lincoln hiss at the cotton ball with alcohol touch the wound.

Just then, Lana appear to gain everyone's attention, "Guys, look at the news!"

The family gathers at the living room to see the news. Lincoln held his breath to see the actions of his justice

"This is Katherine Mulligan reporting live from Royal Woods Subway, where a murder had taken place. An employee found the dead body of Jose Quesada, the mugger who murdered Lynn Loud Sr and was acquitted yesterday. Quesada was found on the track torn in half from a train. No details reveal how Quesada died, but rumors suggest it was the act of a revenge attack follow by his acquittal in the murder charge…"

Rita cover her mouth in shock while Lori went wide-eyed, "I can't believe this."

Lynn huff in anger, "Good riddance."

Lucy added "I hope his soul burns in hell."

Luan said, crossing her arms, "Looks like someone did us a favor."

Lincoln remain silent as the family each gave their approval at the man's death and cheer a little of who it was.

"Chief of police, Donna Wilson, gave no statement if this was the motive of vigilantism. No evidence is found at the scene. Neither is a security camera. Whoever did this really know how to not leave a trail. An investigation is pending regarding anyone who last saw Mr. Quesada…"

* * *

"So you're not at least curious who did it?"

Lincoln is walking beside his friends, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zack, Stella, Girl Jordan, and Mollie.

"Like I said, it's a mystery," Lincoln told Rusty.

Liam said "According to the boob tube, there was nothing the police can't track who killed your pa's killer. I reckon, this guy is a ninja."

"You guys are blowing this out of proportion. Obviously, the government heard what that killer did and send someone to take him out. He must have killed the witnesses and destroy all evidence. He didn't leave no name. All this from a fed who loved your dad's food," Zack hypothesizes in his crazy theories.

Lincoln replied, "My family never mentioned of a man in black, Zack."

"It could have been anyone," Stella shrugged. "The town was mad after Quesada was let go. They all have the same motive to kill him."

"But none of them had the guts to push him onto a train," Mollie added. "Whoever this person is ok in my book."

Clyde said "I don't know, Mollie, my dads are pretty heavy against vigilantism. It isn't right to take the law into your hand."

"But did the law care Quesada wasn't punished for his crimes?" Girl Jordan asked, destroying Clyde's statement.

Lincoln said to avoid any uncomfortable stares, "What about his wife? Quesada's lawyer made her look like a lair at court. You think she did it?"

Girl Jordan answer "The wife is the prime suspect when it comes of finding out your spouse is inolve in a murder. But the person really did a number on Quesada. There's no way. Whoever did it is a hero."

Unknown to everyone in the gang, a small smile appear at Lincoln's face.

* * *

After school ended, Lincoln reside back to his room and at his desk as he was currently sketching. He wasn't scared about the consequences of his vigilantism. He did what the law or the system couldn't do. He took the mugger's life without any remorse. When he saw the train killed Quesada, he didn't flinch at the wheels run over his body. He didn't turn and throw up at the sight of his dead body. He wasn't traumatize further than seeing his dad get shot.

In fact, something changed in him when he killed Quesada.

At the moment, the white haired boy found out what he can to not only protect his family, but everyone who wouldn't feel to lose someone.

His pencil lay down and his hands press on the paper to feel his new suit.

A smile forms at his lips, this was going to get better than he hopes.

* * *

**Lincoln got the justice he deserves and for his family as well. Now he's going to become Daredevil! Got any suggestions for the story? Leave a message or in your review. Only that relates to the story. Hope you're liking this story. I'll see you all later in the next chapter. NiteOwl18 out!**


	6. Devil In The Night!

**Hey Marvel fans. I'm back with a brand new chapter of The Loud Without Fear. As you may notice, we lost Spider-Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe because of a shitty deal. This hero can't catch a break, huh? Nevertheless, let's move onto the story. I have thought of the villains that will appear in the story. Thank you, MasterCaster for the suggestion.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Devil In The Night!**

One week later, on a mid-cold September night, a figure stands above the rooftop. Not people who are late aren't here to watch the mysterious hoodlum before jumping to the next. If one person ever saw this, they should be scared because this isn't just any hoodlum.

It was what the scum at night are calling him "The Devil."

And The Devil looks for the degenerates bastards that shown their true colors at night.

By now, he learned of an illegal sex trafficking operation. He got the information from his evening jogging downtown. The man was at his phone where he was taking a break. His enhanced hearing picked up what he was saying. Underage girls are lured by smoothing talking scumbags and are being sold to different cities. The delivery will be taking place around ten. The Devil's family might worry where he's at, but they're asleep. And it was an easy task. A simple beat down and leave like always.

The dealer stands in the middle of the docks. He looked at his watch for the seventh time. His informant was suppose to be here with the last minute delivery before the ship leaves. His head wasn't too focus due to the cries and whimpers from behind him.

He turned around with a snarl and pound on the trailer box a few times. He roar "Shut it!"

Women between the ages of fifteen and sixteen are kept inside the trailer. Their bodies bump into each other. It was cold and dark. After arriving at their clothes were stripped into their bras and panties. The captives were chosen by underground clubs and after school. All lured by smooth talking men with the promise of drugs.

"Let us out!" One of them cried.

"Keep crying! No one can hear you!" The dirty black haired and thirty-five year old man spoke back hashly.

The black van enter and park outside, gaining the man known as Drake's attention. Drake walked to the van where a muscular man with a shaved head and the other wearing sunglasses.

"You're late!"

"They're were some problems," The muscular man answer. His friend goes to open the side door, revealing three more slaves with rope tied around their backs.

Drake growl at the implication before adding "Get them to the cage!" His friends grab them and locked them to the cage. "You're lucky my client is a very patient man."

The man with sunglasses lean against the trailer boxes, "As long we get paid, I don't care," A bottle rolling trigger the man. "What the hell was that?"

Drake turn to the drive and shout "Were you follow?!"

"No!"

A loud noise jumped on the van. The three men all took out their guns and aim at the figure. The figure then jump and landed in front of the man to take a look at his appearances. Upon seeing said appearances, all of them took a step back in fear.

"Shit, it's him!" Drake cried. The figure punch him across the face.

The muscular guy lost his gun from a kick at his hand. A pair of billy clubs are held by the figure's hand and swing at the third man with the sunglasses. It broke from the ground.

He jump high to disappear. The third man grabbed the gun and shoot at the sky several times. He didn't see the figure standing behind and slammed a fist at his back. It got a strong yell before his entire body is thrown at the trailer. The muscular man fought The Devil. He was outmatched by The Devil's relaxes. The billy clubs broke both hands and clash at the man's ears. A final gut punch is all it took to bring him down. The Devil jump high again to avoid the bullets by the last man standing. Drake sweat, couldn't concentrate of the demon who was disturbing his deal.

"You ain't real!" Drake whispered, his gun losing its grip. "You're just a myth!" Drake's body is smashed to the ground by The Devil's legs weighing on his shoulders.

The Devil grab Drake's head and bring it back at the ground. A few more times broke the man's nose in another direction and left cheekbones. He shouted in a gruff voice "The girls! Where are they?!"

"In the trailer!"

"Thank you," He knock Drake out with a final face smash.

The Devil move on to the trailer and his ears picked up on the girl's cry inside. Their hearts are beating faster combine. The chain that was keeping it lock was ripped. The doors open and the girls huddle in shock. But what they saw wasn't their warden, it was a child. They assume it was because of the height. His attire was odd. A black and yellow bodysuit with two large red Ds overlapping in the center. Two tiny points caught their eyes on the boy's mask, making him look like a devil.

"Is everyone ok?" The Devil said.

A fifteen year old with a short cut black hair said in between crying "Who are you?"

"Don't be scared," The captives turn their heads and saw Drake and his two buddies on the ground. One of them asked what he does to them, and they got is, "It doesn't matter. Get to the nearest phone booth and stay there before the cops show up," Before either of them say anything else, the boy jumped up and vanish into the night.

The police show up after the captives were told to do. The underage girls explain to the cops while a few were escorting the criminals. The same story were told by both parties, much to the chief's dismay. It was seventh attack. Let's hope the media doesn't get a story of this-

* * *

"And this mark the seventh attack by Royal Woods' vigilante," Kathrine Mulligan cover the morning news. "Last night, a sex trafficking operation was discover in Royal Woods harbor. Three men have been involved with the kidnapping of fourteen women. One of the men, who's been identified as the ringleader, prepares to sell them on shore before they were apprehended by The Devil…"

"Again with this crap," Lori Loud mutter before twisting the knob of the radio.

"Lori, switch it back!" Lana shouted, grabbing the knob and turning back to the news.

Lori shook her head, "I swear, this city isn't stop talking about this."

Lynn grin "You gotta admit, Lori, It's badass."

"Super badass!" The eldest shot a glare at the youngest tomboy for cursing before switching to Lynn.

"It's stupid! Everyone is going gaga over some guy in a Halloween mask and beating up criminals at night!" Lori argue weakly to the point some of the sisters voice their objections.

"He's mysterious," Lucy spoke with a timid smile. "He's like a shadow that doesn't leave his trail, only leaving the pile of humanity's corruption."

Lola scoff at the goth's admiration, "Having a name like The Devil is dumb. But has anyone even see him up close?"

Luna said "Nobody has. That's why the newspaper are asking for a picture of The Devil for $1,000."

"A picture is worth a thousand bucks, everyone says," Luan giggle. Behind Luan was Lincoln who was between the twins. A smile appear in his face, unknown by everyone in the van.

Leni said "Whoever he is, I hope he's totes cute under that mask and not a demon," Lincoln held his head down to avoid the blush on his face.

Lisa scroll on her phone and notices the comments filled with the mysterious vigilante. She spoke to the rest, "By the way people are valuing nature of the so-called Devil, they are forgetting he's a vigilante who is taking the law into his own hands and doesn't share the same common ground as aforementioned law. People are going to imitate his style which eventually cause a cult of masks and capes, street name superheroes."

Lynn waved her hand indifferent, "The cops aren't never going to find him. Like Duchess say, he's mysterious. Vanishes before the cops can find him. I have a hutch they're going to waste their time finding one guy who fits the description."

They're never going to find him. The blind Loud child spoke to himself. He hid the evidence in the trunk under his bed. His sisters wouldn't dare to look at it because it may look like a trunk that was in case of emergency. The black and yellow costume was ordered under an alias and have the man deliver five miles from his house. The mask wasn't hard to make thanks to his time with Leni learning how to sew.

_Nobody knows. I like that to stay that way. My family can't bear the thought that their only son slash brother was going out at night and fighting some two-bit thugs with broken teeth and a concussion. I started doing this a week ago. This city is like my playground. I know every direction from up and down. The people I hear everyday was my calling. When they say something, I strike. I go there and be gone before the cops showed up. Royal Woods have dubbed me "The Devil" because the criminals I encountered gave me a nickname that they became fear. Few claims I'm just a myth. A simple blind boy in a mask. They are wrong._

* * *

Lincoln, dressed as his suit, leap from rooftop to rooftop in another night. His usual route is plan out. Go to sleep at nine, get out of bed at ten, and scout the area till three. Lincoln focus his sight as he completely jump and run without a fail. His weapon on his right hip was his billy clubs. Except he made modification. He forms them together to create a walking cane he is currently using at day. It's also good as a staff against unwanted guests. It was held together by an extendable cable. With his new and improved weapons, he can make this easy. His hearing pick up the faint sound of an alarm for three second and it stopped.

It's close. 7.5 miles. Direction is west. The Bank!

Lincoln somersault to another building and ran to his next spot.

At Royal Woods National Bank, Lincoln hop at the rooftop and crouch down at the windows. Below he senses only four men in there. Bad luck for them, Lincoln commented. The gang move to the vault. Two thieves from behind use their flashlight to get him to crack the code on the pad. The security system is off. So Lincoln, also known as The Devil, can drop in unannounced. He dropped down and took out his improve billy clubs. With one swing, the club grab one of the thieves holding the flashlight.

"Hey! Where do you go?!" The man shouted in annoyance of not getting enough light to see the code pad. Chock sound alarmed the gang. The flashlight turned and saw The Devil using the cable to strangle his comrade. "Shoot that bastard!"

The Devil knock the flashlight out of the second man's hand by swinging his weapon like nunchaku. Guns fired for five seconds. When the device is grab, they saw the man lying in a pool of blood. The three men huddle together to see where he was. The Devil swoop it and grab the man on the left. The other one from behind is grab the shoulders and smash to a desk. The last one is left alone. Two pairs of glove hands grab his hand and the gruff voice spoke in his ear.

"Boo!"

When the police arrive after the alarm is trigger, they discover one dead from gunshots, two got a broken neck and spinal injury, and the ringleader left hanging on top of the balcony with his body beaten.

* * *

The next day at school, Lincoln is currently listening to his friend's expression their opinions of The Devil.

"I'm telling you, he's a myth!" Rusty argue to the red haired boy.

"And I'm telling you, he's real! How else did he fought those guys and vanish?!" Zack shouted at his claim of The Devil.

"I don't know, flying?"

"And by flying, I mean a pair of wings!"

Stella groan her head, "How long have they been doing this?"

"Since we arrived at school," Liam answered. "Though Zach is not a joker. Ma and Pa are praying every night so that foul creature doesn't take our soul in our sleep."

Chuckling, Lincoln said "Liam, The Devil isn't really a devil. It's what the criminals are describing him."

Girl Jordan suggested "If that's what they want to call him, I suggest a better name."

"I like it," Haiku spoke, scaring both Rusty and Zack before resuming their argument. "It has a foreboding spirituality."

Clyde was nervous over the reports of the menace Devil before saying "My dads are taking extra precaution to prevent him from entering our home."

"Not you too, Clyde. The Devil is a hero."

"To you, Lincoln. But the way he's leaving criminals half dead and having a sinister name, we're not taking no risk," Clyde spoke back to his friend. Mollie then made a noise outta her mouth.

"Pfff. Such a scary cat you are, McBride."

Lincoln continue to smile before frowning in thought. He wasn't too clean on the nickname the criminals had given him. It has a negative effect to anyone would doubt he was a hero defending the innocent. Perhaps he needs a better name. And just like that, he thought of it.

* * *

Another night, another came Royal Woods' silent watcher. Like a gargoyle, he scanned at a factory where he saw two thugs fleeing from a market. No doubt they were collectors who wanted protection money. He saw the whole thing. Deal went wrong. Father got shot in the arm. Made off with the rest of the cash and hidden inside the ironworks factory. As Ace Savvy would say, time to deal out some justice. Inside the factory, the two criminals sat at the upper level of the ridge. They counted the money they just stole from the market. The guy with the aftershave was grinning in greed, his other friend not so much.

"Oh, we're dead. We are so dead," He look around in fear and his teeth press together. His friend is getting annoyed. He slapped him on the arm.

"Will you shut it?! You're making me nervous!"

"We shouldn't shoot that guy, Marty! The cops are gonna find us! Or you know who."

"Oh, jeez," Marty groan, almost losing count of the stolen cash. "What have I tell you about reading that crap, Artie?"

"He's been all over the talk of the town. Some say he took out seven people at an arm's deal. All of them in bad condition. I hear he's the one that killed Jose Quesada."

"Quesada was an asshole! He pissed off the entire town and the cops say it was a mob that threw him on the train! Now aren't you gonna shut up and take your cut?"

Artie was hesitant to take the cash out of Marty's hand. But his hand stop. His eyes froze. Marty was about to yell again, but he looked at his direction and stood up in shock. There he was, The Devil, on top of the machine. Before either took out their gun, the club is thrown at Artie's face. The impact sent his entire body off of the rail. Marty didn't have time to hear the body hitting the floor as he run away without the cash. His feet follow the rail and his hand touching the ledge. He doesn't know where he was going. The fear of seeing the demon scared him shitless he doesn't remember the way out. Steam suddenly hit him in the face, knocking the criminal down. The Devil appear behind the man as he was getting up. He throws the club and wrapped at Marty's left leg. A mighty tug brought Marty face to face to the masked vigilante.

"Don't kill me! I promise I'll take the money back!" He was grabbed by the shirt and pull into the boy's mask.

"Not good enough. You're going to tell your friends about me. Make them scare more than they are. Tell me about my name. The name everyone is going to remember when they see me at night!" The Devil offer his proposal to Marty.

"What is it?"

* * *

The Royal Woods police arrived once again for the third time, and like the others, clean up the mess the menace had made. Chief Wilson sighed in more annoyance than she was.

"Not this crap again," She said. And to make matters worse, Katherine Mulligan and her team are here.

"Chief Wilson!"

"Now it's not the time, Mulligan!"

"Was it him again?! My fans wants to know!"

Chief Wilson gave her a death glare, "I don't want anymore of this vigilante nonsense! The people are talking nonstop since it started!" As they were talking, Artie is wheeled away by the paramedics; he suffered two broken legs and a fractured skull from landing on the ground. The cameraman saw this, which trigger the chief.

"Get him outta here! I don't want anyone to wake up from another demon watch!" She bellowed and push away the man.

Katherine said "Royal Woods demand to know about The Devil. Is he friend or foe? Is he part of the police's payroll? How much does he own in back taxes?"

Chief Wilson smirk and pull her head closer to the arrogant newswoman, "Shouldn't you be doing the morning forecast instead chasing imaginary demons in a mask? I told you not to air this. I say this before, and I say this again, there is no such thing as The Devil!"

"Daredevil!" Both women heard Marty rolling on the gurney. He was screaming with his hair standing up straight. "He call himself Daredevil! The Devil is called Daredevil!" He was wheel away, leaving Kathrine to turn to her cameraman and said "Did you get that?"

The man gave her a thumbs up and Chief Wilson scream at them to get out of the crime scene or she'll arrest them. From above the building stood Lincoln as he watches his work being clean up and review by the newswoman. Starting tomorrow morning, Royal Woods will say his official name whenever he hears them. And that name is Daredevil!

* * *

**So Lincoln is Daredevil. His suit is the original body suit Daredevil worn before going to the all red bodysuit. I like the original and the red suit. Don't worry, Lincoln will ditch the black and yellow suit to go with the red suit eventually. Next chapter is Lincoln's first villain. You're going to have to wait and read to find out! NiteOwl18 out!**


	7. The Owl of Royal Woods (Part One)

**Chapter 7: The Owl of Royal Woods (Part One)**

Tuesday morning came. Lincoln gets up and grab the walking stick next to him. As he got up, his dog Charles wake up. As he expected, the boy crouch down and stretch the dog's ear.

"You can sleep for a little bit, boy," Lincoln smile. Charles lick his face before resuming sleeping. Lincoln exit his room. His ear pick off the soft whimpers of Lily in the room on his left. Lincoln slowly push the door and step inside. Lisa was still asleep, unfazed by Lily's soft cries. When the boy reach on the crib, Lily stop to see her big brother.

"Morning, Lily," Lincoln spoke, his finger slide on the baby's cheek.

"Wincoln," Lily cooed happily. Lincoln grab Lily out of the crib with one arm, carefully not to drop her by accident.

"Come on, Lily. I'm gonna make you breakfast. Only don't yell. You know how Lola and Lori gets when you disturb their beauty sleep," Lincoln joke, making the baby giggle in a whisper. Lily grab Lincoln's neck for support. Lincoln made it down the stairs with no trouble and enter the kitchen.

Lily is placed on the high chair. Lincoln took out some eggs from the refrigerator and place the pan on the stove.

"How do you want them, Lily? Extra gooey?" Lincoln asked, breaking one of the eggs.

"Goo-goo!" Lily said.

Back upstairs, the sisters rose out of bed and gather in line with their hairs sticking out and complaining about today. "Make sure try not to take too long, Lori," Lynn said to the door which it was occupied by the first born.

"You know when Lori decides to go to community college, I thought she would have class later in the morning or in the afternoon," Luan pout.

"Given what the current situation and the brutal hours in the family and the restaurant, our eldest sibling need to take classes in the morning from Monday to Friday, as accordance to her time schedule," Lisa pointed out while yawning.

Leni look around the line to see Lincoln wasn't there. "Is Lincy still in his bed?" She asked.

"Not again," Lynn roll her eyes. "Why does the clash out after a workout?"

"Maybe you're overdoing it," Luna softly glare at Lynn. The sport tomboy shot back a glare to the rockstar.

"I haven't overdo it."

"Is it me or do I smell bacon?" Lucy said, scaring both Luna and Lynn. The rest of the sisters sniff their noses of the aroma.

"Looks like mom is up," Lola said. Her twin step out of the line and run down the stairs, declaring "I'm getting the first piece of bacon!"

"Lana!" Lori finally left the bathroom to hear her little sister not taking a shower. "Come back here!"

The rest of the sisters follow Lori to catch the little grease monkey. Upon entering the kitchen, they halt to see breakfast served on the table. Lily is eating her food and wave her chubby arms as to greet her sisters. Just then, her mother exit her bedroom with her robe and greet her kids.

"Morning girls," Rita said, she eyed the eggs and bacon on the plates. "You made breakfast?"

"No. We came down just now," Lori answer. "Lola though you made them."

"It was me," Lincoln enter the dining room with a pan in his hand.

"Wincoln mwade bwreakfest!" Lily added as she eats a handful of her meal. Rita spoke to her son with surprise.

"You did?" She grabbed one plate and take a fork to pick a small piece. The egg went into her mouth. And Rita moan happily by how good it was. "Wow. Taste great!" Lincoln thank his mom.

Luna and Leni both try as well and share the same expression their mother felt. "Linky, it's totes delicious!" The fashionista cry.

"But dude," Luna have a few words to say to her blind little brother. "You shouldn't have done that. You could've gotten hurt or got burned. You could have asked us."

"I was careful when I brought Lily down," He added, walking to the baby and give her a kiss on the head. "I didn't make a sound to wake you girls up."

"Silent in the hallway. Wicked," Lucy commented.

Rita place her plate down and address the girls, "Time to take a shower. Have you forgotten it's still a school day?" The girls, minus Lori, went back up to get in line to the bathroom.

Lincoln offered Lori "Want orange juice?"

Lori stopped Lincoln from doing so. "I'll do it. Thank you for making breakfast," Lincoln shrug before sitting next to Lily and Rita.

* * *

With Rita taking a ride from her co-worker, Lori take the whole family to school. On the way, the girls decide to speak what happened back at breakfast.

"I'm telling you Lincoln, don't do it again," Lori said to Lincoln who was next between the twins.

"I'm not helpless," Lincoln argue. "I can take care of myself. You let Lynn train me."

"But it's different, bro," Lynn pop her head from the back. "You can't scare us like Lucy always does. No offense, Lucy."

Lucy said, "Sigh, none taken."

"I'm won't get hurt, girls. If anyone messes with me, I fight them back," Lincoln answer.

"But Linky!" Leni complained.

"No buts," Lincoln chose to ignore his sister's worries and turn on the volume of the radio.

"_...Another sighting of the masked nightwatcher known as Daredevil have been spotted. Late last night, street gang was scene at the Royal Woods Ironworks defacing private property. When they saw Daredevil, most ran while others stay and fought. Just like the others, they were no match against the elusive devil…"_

"Looks like Daredevil stopped another crime in progress," Lincoln said, hopefully stopping the sister's overprotectiveness. "Guess people should stop saying he's a myth."

Lisa added "But the Commissioner isn't happy."

"Why would she be?" Lana scoff. "There's someone finally stepping up the town's cry."

"If you read the paper, or social media as you like to get the info, the Commissioner is still on board that this so-called Daredevil is a hoax.. She's already posting statements she and the boys in blue are getting the criminal by the next crime."

"Tough luck!" Lynn exclaim smugly. "Daredevil will be gone by the time they get here!" Lincoln smile in secret.

"_In unrelated news today, financier wizard Leland Owslsey is being indicted today after recent evidences of tax evasion and several other illegal businesses have surfaced by the I.R.S. Owsley, as the man being called "The Owl of Wall Street, is known for his financial wisdom that brought millions of dollars in great investments to potential clients…"_

"What kind of a name is Owsley? Sounds like a hoot," Luan giggle. "Get it?"

"I though people from Wall Street are suppose to be great with money," Luna added. "What a burn."

"If by great with money, you mean dealing illegal businesses and committing tax fraud," Lisa sigh.

"_...Clients who were friends with the former financier express their outrage, such as Lord Tobias Tetherby invested some of the businesses in Owsley's schemes and resulting millions of dollars stolen to the tax evasion charge…"_

"Ha! Eat that, old man!" Lynn shouted at the radio.

Lola praise the news, "Sweet karma!" She high-five her twin in response. Lincoln chuckled under his breath, thanking God for the good news.

* * *

At Royal Woods Middle School, Lincoln participates in his second period class, Gym. Just like back in Elementary School, it was dodgeball day. The couch offers Lincoln to sit this one out, but Lincoln wants to join in. He is with his friends as they form the Scorpion formation.

"On your left!" Lincoln shouted who was at the front of the formation. His friends move to avoid the dodgeballs being thrown. Zack grab one ball and hit an opponent at the other side.

"You seen the morning news?" Rusty said. "Daredevil stopped a gang in the Ironworks."

"And that big corporate crook," Liam added, he was referring to Owsley's crimes.

"Tetherby was one of his clients who invested," Lincoln said, hiding his glad in his voice. "He's pissed off."

Stella shout "Watch out!" They duck their heads to avoid the fast ball and it hit one of theirs. "My dad say never trust someone who's say their good with money," Lincoln grab one of the ball with one hand and hit another student.

Girl Jordan declare "You can't keep up with that formation, Loud!"

"We'll see about that, Girl Jordan!" Lincoln lay out a sly smile. The opponent's team all have the red balls at the other team.

Lincoln shouted "Zack, Clyde, get ready!" The two friends held their hands to get the ball. Clyde got it but Zack accidentally slipped it out of his hand, resulting him being taken out of the game.

"You need a back up, bro?" Polly Pain spoke with an excited grin. Lincoln nods his head as he bent his head from a dodgeball. Tabby jump to her left and throw a ball at Cookie. Stella reach to grab a ball and throw it at another boy. Girl Jordan and Mollie both nod their head and throw a dodgeball at the same time. Both balls collapsed and hit Rusty and Clyde.

"Dang it!" Stella curse. "That's a cheap shot!"

"But good offense," Lincoln points out. Polly Pain avoided the three balls coming at her thanks to her roller blades still intact. She kick one ball and hit Boy Jordan in the arm. Tabby and Liam both thrown their balls and hit two students before they were taken out by Mollie, who laugh. The scorpion formation broke up, leaving Lincoln and Stella.

"Relax Lincoln, I got your back!" Stella proclaim right before she got taken out. "Damn it!"

"Last chance, Lincoln," Girl Jordan sang song mockingly. Lincoln wasn't giving up. He still held the smile on his face. He held his hands in the air, giving people indicate he's surrender. Mollie and Chandler threw the dodgeball at Lincoln, who then grab them and throw them back, eliminating them.

"You're alone, Girl Jordan," Lincoln spoke back with bravery. Girl Jordan show fear but to regain her confidence.

"I'm still gonna win!" She expresses and throw the dodgeball at Polly Pain quick that she didn't see it. The dodgeball roll at Lincoln's shoe. Sensing the touch, Lincoln pick it off and use it to bounce off the balls thrown by the girl. Lincoln lift the ball up and slam it on the ground; the ball goes high up. Everyone on the bench look and the ball hit the ground, missing its target by three inches.

"Tough luck, Lincoln!" Girl Jordan taunted, preparing to win the game.

"Or was it?" Lincoln smirk. His ears picked up the sound the dodgeball made as it hit the ground again and to the wall and finally hitting Girl Jordan at the back.

The couch whistle and scream "Jordan, your out! Nice shot, Loud!" Girl Jordan utter in gobsmacked; the ball slip out of her hand.

"Nice one, bro!" Polly Pain high five Lincoln and his friends congratulate him.

Gym class ends with Lincoln still being praise at his game. He stopped walking upon sensing Girl Jordan.

Turning around, he said "Hiya, Girl Jordan. No hard feelings?"

"That was quite a trick, Lincoln," Girl Jordan commented. "You oughta sign up for dodgeball."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm already fit and doing gymnastics. Even if I can't, time schedule," He reminded, making Girl Jordan think about what was happening in his house.

"It's ok. Lynn is my trainer. Gotta go; I'm late for Biology," Lincoln walked away, leaving Girl Jordan to feel pity for the boy she was friends with. She heard Mollie calling her name and went to join her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a factory that is located in the Royal Woods River, thugs were polling in and racketeering arm weaponry as part of their new boss's orders. They were told to meet at the factory to create a new gang. As for the boss, Leland Owlsely sat in his chair with a borderline fuming expression. He has been disgraced and exposed by the charges against him. Rather than facing life in prison, Owlsely escaped from his mansion that was soon to be audited. He resided at one of the weaponry factories he still possess. The F.B.I and I.R.S couldn't find him because he took the file of said factory with him. Now his image and reputation is shattered, it was time to move on to a new sinister scheme.

The door open, interrupting Owlsely's thoughts. The man rose up from his chair and spoke harshly "What?!"

The thug step back from his tone and stutter, "Mr. Owlsely, I have it," The man's blue eyes wide.

"Hand it over!" He extends his large hand to the thug. The thug then took out a large canister from his hand and give it to his boss. Owlsely eyed the serum with a calculating glare. He asked "Did they saw you?"

"No. I manage to get one before they caught me."

"Leave," The thug left the office and close the door behind him. Owlsely kept eyeing on the serum that was going to change his image completely. Royal Woods outed him as a disgrace financier who holds great knowledge in the world of money. Now this city better be ready for a new name.

"This city thinks they can disgrace me," Owlsely began. "Well, till they load of the new crimelord," He ended with an evil smirk.

* * *

**Lincoln's first villain is Leland Owlsley, also known as The Owl. I don't own a lot of Daredevil comics like I said before, but I can look at the Marvel Database to know more of the villain and abilities. Feel free to leave comments on your review and message board. Be sure to also read the new chapter of HercuLOUD and the brand new stories of Total Drama I made a week ago.**


	8. The Owl of Royal Woods (Part Two)

**Hi guys! I know it's late, but I'm here with a new chapter of The Loud Without Fear! Good news, Spider-Man is back in the MCU! And yesterday, I saw the movie Joker and it was amazing! Go see it if you're planning to! Now let's move on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Owl of Royal Woods (Part Two)**

Daredevil wasn't up for doing good to this city. Despite several gangs are scared by the infamous hero, one gang wasn't. This one was different. Three nights ago, they started off with a simple delivery run. They beat up seven people to a pulp and make off with the money. Then a warehouse filled with weapons the day after that and leave the security guards half-dead.. The police haven't gotten any identifications from the victims. The third attack is when the gang gave their new name to the victim. A delivery truck was making a late night run. The driver check on his watch and saw it was 9:23. By now, the bank is closed. But he has the keys to get inside. A large bump on the roof send him to stop the truck. The door window breaks open and the confused driver is drag out of the truck. Once on the ground, several man process to beat the man. The man felt the punches; it was breaking his skin and bones. These weren't regular these weren't regular thugs. One of them broke the back doors and gain access to the money.

Grabbing the driver's blooded head, the thug spoke "Beware the Owl Gang, fucker!" He slammed his head against the pavement. They left in a hurry.

* * *

Saturday morning arrive, and the Loud family are busy in Lynn's Table. Like any other days, it was a full house. Leni, Luna, and Luan were busy as waitress. Lynn, Lucy, and Lana are placing the ordered food to the customers in roller skates. Kotaro and Grant are in the kitchen with Rita and Lana and Lincoln helping. Lisa is managing the registers since she budgeted both the family and the restaurant's finances. Lori was at her office, which used to by dad's office, and ordering new stuff for inventory. Since Lori is busy on the phone, she asked Bobby to fit in as a waiter.

"Mom, we need three orders of _Luna_-casseroles and two orders of Hummus and _Rita_ chips, one of them say hold the chips and add the fries!" Lynn Jr bellowed.

"Got it!" Rita gives her a thumbs up as she was checking the beef. Kotaro worked on the maerina sauce on the _Lynn_-sagna for number fifteen and Grant was making burgers for for number seven. Lincoln helped Lola prepare the BBQ sauce on the Buffa-_Lola _chicken wings.

"Careful," Lincoln said. His hand touch Lola's hands as she held the ladle and pour it all over the wings. His nose hit the sensation of the BBQ sauce. "Good! It's done!"

"Thank you, Linky!" Lola grab the plate and set it on the counter and ring the bell. "Order up for number five!"

Lana came by and grab the plate, "Thanks Lola!"

"And no eating the sauce!"

"Lola, come help me flip the patties!" Grant shouted, making the diva turn and race to the stove. Luna came by on the window.

"Dudes, where's number eighteen's order?" She asked.

"Right here!" Rita held up the beef well-_Lincoln _up. Luna prepare to take it out of her hand, but Leni came by and told the rockstar about a little fight in table eight. "Luna, the order!"

"I'll do it!" Lincoln utter. Rita is uneasy at first, but she nods her head and told him to be careful. With the tray in one hand, Lincoln enter the wild and shouting customers. The boy wasn't scared of a few food throwing and a few people cursing. He held the paper to feel which table who ordered the tray. Lincoln walk like a confident man. His head miss the tiny bits thrown in the air. His cane guide him to the precise table by the table legs. He came to a stop and smell the perfume. Aqua and sassy perfume, same as Lori and Leni used.

"Here's your order," Lincoln spoke, a smile appear in his face. "Ms. DiMartino," The Hispanic beauty's eyes blink in surprise.

"Oh, Lincoln!" She is startled.

"Beef well-_Lincoln_. This is your order," He place the order in front of the teacher.

"Thank you, but you sure you should be walking?" Lincoln heard the concern in her tone. He shakes his head sideways.

"I'm walk anywhere just fine; no need to worry. Excuse me, I gotta go back and help my mom," Lincoln wave at her and retrace his steps back to the kitchen. Upon reaching, his ear pick up the shrill shriek of a man and Luan calling him a liar. He follows the sound to where Luan is arguing with a customer.

He asked "What's going on?"

The man shouted "I'll tell you what's wrong! There's a dead rat in my _Liso _soup! I did not order a rat in my soup!" Everyone stopped eating to listen what he had said.

Luan scowl, "You sure it's not a rat soup? Cause I'm looking at you," Lincoln saw an odd aura coming from the angry customer. His head look at the rat that was floating on the soup. His nose gave no foul smell of the coupse, just glue and paper and wet paint. Lincoln grab the rat and held it up.

"If you claim it's a rat," Lincoln spoke with anger and broke the rat in two, revealing a decoy. "Don't use plaster and paint to make it look real!" The audiences gasp. The customer's lies exposed. But he still denies.

"I, I, I refuse to eat an establishment that serves rat on a soup!" He was grabbed by the collar and Lincoln pulled him with an intense face.

"Don't worry, you won't have too. Lynn! Lana!" He called out. And the two tomboys went to them. "Escort this gentlemen out. He won't be eating here no more!" With two grins on their faces, the two tomboys grabbed both the man's shoulders and throw him out.

Luan shouted "And if you're looking to drink your failed scheme, try asking for a rat shot! Hahaha, get it?! Thanks Lincoln, how did you know the rat's a fake?" With a chuckle, Lincoln tap his nose. "Ahhh, use your nose. Not bad. Sure you're not part dog?

"Back to work, you two," Lynn Jr stated and punch softy on Lincoln's arm. "Nice job back there, bro."

"Thanks," Luan, Lynn, and Lana all left. Lincoln resume walking but is stopped by Leni.

"Linky, can you help me?" Lenn is holding two trays. "I gotta get this Hamburger Leni to table nine and this _Lu-_Caesar salad to table eleven."

"Hand me one," Leni hand him the _Lu_-Caesar salad plate and Lincoln went to table eleven, which is reserved to her co-workers, Fiona and Miguel.

"Finally!" That was Fiona's voice. "I'm starving!" She saw it was Leni's little brother.

"Sorry, Fiona. Leni was busy."

"No sweat, little dude," Miguel ruffle the boy's white hair. "This place sure gets ruff like a Fiesta Deck on Fourth of July."

Lincoln then turn his head and greet his little sister. "What's up, Lucy?" Lucy is surprise, despite not seeing the expression from her bangs.

"Mom told me to get you back to the kitchen," She placed her hand on him. Lincoln is drag away from Leni's coworkers. They seem great friends to Lincoln's standards. Even though he had a rough patch with Fiona from the start, he got along with them quite well. Chief Donna Wilson is having her lunch, a serving of _Luan-_chovy pizza and a large cold Diet Coke. As she was eating her fist pizza midway, Katherine Mulligan drop by with a smug expression.

"Hiya chief," She said. Chief Wilson made a sound that people made they don't want to speak to a person they don't like. "Katherine Mulligan will like to talk to you."

"Mulligan, not now," The chief warned. The newswoman held up a tape recorder in her hand. "I don't want to have this conversation in public!" Her teeth snarl at the woman who dare not want to answer that relates to the vigilante.

"I'm talking about the recent robberies that is hitting town. Mysterious activity. No trails. No witnesses. The victims are left with broken legs and internal bleeding. But one of them say they were called "The Owl Gang." Care to tell me more? Or tell me what is our residential Daredevil is doing?" Katherine is pushing the envelope of the topic of Daredevil. She wasn't letting it go, despite what the chief is telling her.

Chief Wilson lean the reporter's smug face, "One chance to get out, Mulligan. My boys are finding Daredevil every night. I don't know how, but he's responsible for those mysterious hooligans. You heard about Owlsley?"

"The disgraced financier who is in trouble with the I.R.S?" Katherine's head peak in interest. "Do tell."

"He's missing. Ran off before the feds get to him. He won't get far without his money. Which means he's still here and we're going to bring him in," Chief Wilson declare with determination.

"And when you do, give me a holler."

A vein shown on the chief's face. "Get out of my sight! And if you talked to any victims at the hospital, I'll haunt your ass to a dirty cell!" Katherine left the table. She shakes her head before resuming eating her meal. Unknown to the woman, Lincoln had heard the conversation from the kitchen. She wasn't the only one looking at this. Lincoln has been curious over the recent attacks and stealing various goods. It started three nights ago with the delivery job. Whoever they did probably were professionals; they left more than a simple broken arm on the victims. He had no luck talking to the victims, not wanting to accidentally scared them. Looks like he has another job to do.

* * *

Lincoln, in his Daredevil's suit, scan the city in another night. From what he gathered in the news, the attacks happen between five and seven feet apart in 25th Street. Precisely at eleven. Unrolling his shirt, the watch on his left wrist say it was eleven thirty-seven. Daredevil look down at the alley, as his ears pick up the loud clunk of a soda can. Someone is here taking a stroll. Daredevil jumped to the next building and slide down the ladder to land on the ground.

"Excuse me," Daredevil spoke at the man who stopped walking. "I like to ask you about the Owl Gang," The man lift his right arm and swing across, making Daredevil bend down to avoid it. The man then punch a hole on a brick wall, surprising Daredevil.

"What the-!" He took out his billy clubs and and block another punch. The clubs hit him across the head, unfazed. Daredevil jump back; the man roar to try to wrap the hero in a bear hug. Daredevil avoid by jumping on top of the ladder ledge. The man grabbed the handle bars to bring the whole section down. Daredevil safely flip, lands on the ground, knock the brute's two feet and slam the ladder deep in his chest. The man is trapped.

"What is the Owl Gang?!" Daredevil demanded.

"We are not scared of you! Just wait till you meet The Owl!" Finding no answer from him, Daredevil hit hard in the man's face, shutting him up. This was a waste of time, he mentally sigh. A though ran to his head. Wait till you meet The Owl. Who is The Owl? Is he the name of their boss? And if he is, who is he? Where is he? And what was with this guy? He punched a hole in the wall. Literally, punch a hole! He must have taken some performance enhancements. Really good but illegal enhancements. Daredevil pause his walk to take a brief moment to scan the area. The building next to him was a financial building, the same building Leland Owlsley worked before he was fired. Then a realization hits him. All the attacks happen at the same street Owlsley worked. The delivery. The warehouse, that must have been one of his shady dealings. Remembering back what Chief Wilson had said, Owlsley never left Royal Woods to face the charges. He's gotta be here, just not anywhere where he worked. If Owlsley is taking the role of a crime boss, then as a crime boss who have risen up from being disgraced must probably be hiding at the one place where no police, feds, or I.R.S can find him.

Daredevil exclaim "The Royal Woods River!"

* * *

Daredevil took a boat from a closed boat shop to get him across the Royal Woods River. Don't worry, he'll return it without the owner's noticing. It was thirty-eight miles outside the city's limits. Daredevil heard the faint sounds of machines and man talking in a factory close by. The motor slowly lower its engine; the boat made its way at it. Not wanting to get caught by guards, Daredevil took an alternative way. A manhole pipe that leads to the entrance of the factory. Climbing on, Daredevil tap the pipe with his billy club to gave his radar sight where he's going.

Inside of the weapon's factory, the thugs are stocking the weapons they got from dealers and prepare to sell them at a higher black market. There wasn't much deal going on in Royal Woods since it was a friendly town. Not since the appearance of Daredevil scared the entire criminal empire balls straight. That's why they're prepared if they meet with Daredevil. In another room, the thugs are taking a strange substance from a canister that Owsley held in his office. The same thug who stole it returned back with one crate. The same substance that say it can grant one man superhuman strength. They test it by lifting three crates and they didn't suffer any injuries. Daredevil made it out from the pipe that took him in empty vat. He throws his billy club in the air and lift himself up and land on the ledge. Daredevil look around to see what appear to be a weapon operation scheme. Turning to the left to see the thugs taking their enhancement medicine, making them crazy strong. Just like the guy in the alley.

Daredevil needed to shut it down and fast. The twelve year old boy drop down and land of his feet, alerting the gang. First thing he said, "Where's your boss?"

A voice from above the ledge spoke, "So this is the famous Daredevil I heard about?" The figure stands outside of his office. He took a step to reveal his entire appearances. Leland Owlsley. The man is dressed in a green suit with a high collar around the neck and a red scarf in the middle. Brown hair with a style that made people reminded of a certain X-Men member. The man was five foot eleven.

Daredevil spoke the man's name, "Leland Owlsley. Or should I call you, The Owl?" The man chuckle.

"Already there's someone who knows my name. I'm certain you known the Owl Gang," The Owl gesture at his gang, who are excited to take down the elusive hero they heard on the street at night. "I can't have you leave alive, Daredevil. I'm making a new name for myself."

"A crime boss does fit in your job's description. What with your recent charges," Daredevil hit a nerve at The Owl's federal charges of fraud. His blue eyes narrow at the marauder and order his entire men.

"Kill him."

The entire Owl Gang charges at Daredevil, who quickly grapple up back to the ledge. Sensing them going to the ledge, Daredevil grip his billy clubs and run head straight. His weapon hit one thug in the face and using both his shoulders as momentum to kick another man's face. The ones with the superpowered enhancement went on the ledge by simply jumping or climbing on. Daredevil's senses the other thugs coming at his back. Hearing the trigger from guns, Daredevil dodge his head to avoid completely. Daredevil fired his billy club and the cable wrap around one thug's arm. With one pull, it sent the screaming thug down to the ground. One muscular thug ran like a bull; Daredevil send his cable at a ceiling and bring himself up to the air. With one twirl, Daredevil connect both feet at one huge thug's head. The man fell to the ledge; it bend the ground. Though they may be huge and strong, they hold several flaws the young hero can take advantage. Daredevil dodge quickly by the swift punches; he twirl around his body and made contact at the big thug's face. Daredevil jump just as a third's man's fist came and it contact the the back of said thug he was in. The thug broke the ledge bar and sent to the ground. The other regular sized thugs from the other side open fired. Daredevil ran to the left as he heard the multiple bullets. This brought the ire of The Owl.

"Hey, be careful, you idiots! You wanna blow this place up?!" He shouted, the last thing he wants is to see his factory and operation destroy and the police and feds here for his arrest. The hero throw the club at one thug's head; it made him go daze before Daredevil karate kick him in the face. They waste no time to fire more bullets. Daredevil took one rifle from out of a thug's hand and use it to crunch his nose. The superpowered thugs ran back to Daredevil. Daredevil grab a regular sized man and throw it at the huge thug which was no effect. But Daredevil swing his cable the man's legs and brought it down on the ledge.

"Damn it! Damn it!" The Owl shouted, seeing his gang is losing the battle. But he's not giving up. The former financier's hands held a pair of three long metal blades. Daredevil broke a fourth man's arm, making him shout. Daredevil is grab by another large man. Big mistake. Daredevil uses his head to break the man's nose. He then deliver an uppercut on the chin, finishing him off.

Daredevil's senses went off as something came from behind Like he was flying. Turning to face the self-proclaimed crime boss, Daredevil notices the metal claws in his hands.

Seeing the hair style and the claws, he remarked, "You know you remind me of a certain X-Men member," Daredevil swift to the right to avoid the metal claws. The Owl growl, yelling at the boy to hold still. Daredevil's club collide against the blades. The gang move out of the way to let the boss fight the vigilante.

"Hold still, boy!" The Owl lunge his blades at Daredevil, barely getting a scratch on his left side. He misses to get him, and Daredevil send a fist at The Owl's back. The Owl backhand at him, missing him again. The two continue fighting with Daredevil backing away and The Owl moving forward. Daredevil's ears pick up the faint sound of a pipe touching his right arm. He quickly jab the pipe with his billy club, triggering a heat steam at The Owl's face. The man closed his eyes of temporary blind. Daredevil punch the man's stomach and the cable is tied around his neck. The Owl is choke while the gang watched their leader being submissive.

Daredevil opened his mouth to request the crime boss's surrender, when a police squad came in.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted, alarming the Owl Gang. The regular sized man open fired at the squad. The police manage to hit a few thugs. The superpowered thugs threw crates filled with weapons before leaving the scene. Why the police were here? Perhaps Daredevil wasn't expecting the owner returning the store to find something he misplaced and saw one of his boat stolen.

Chief Donna Wilson and a few cops came in. Up on the ledge, they spot Owlsley who is still being strangled.

"Leland Owlsley, we have a warrant for your arrest!" Chief Wilson bellowed. When she notices someone behind who was strangling Owlsley, she demanded the assassin to let go. The assassin peak his entire head to reveal the boy Royal Woods's underworld have been dubbed him The Devil. The police never saw him in full person since he left after preventing a crime-in-progress and an operation. Now Chief Wilson and the police are seeing Daredevil, the real Daredevil.

Chief Wilson's mouth dropped in stupefied. "Oh, my god!" While she was distracted by the vigilante, she didn't see a bullet coming after her. Daredevil's senses went off in alarm. He let go of the crime boss and grapple himself and land in front of the bullet. Daredevil, in an instinct, caught the bullet with one hand. The Chief and her squad step back in slight fear, more so Chief Wilson froze she was saved by the person she label him a vigilante. The Owl rubbed his sore throat. Now he was free from Daredevil's grip, he has a chance to escape! But one cop saw him leaving and shout the chief Owlsley is escaping.

Daredevil said to the chief "Round up the gang. I'll go get Owlsley," Wasting no time to get a response, Daredevil leap back to the ledge and chase after the crime boss.

The Owl exit out of the factory, which sends him to the upper level. He continue running up to another set of stairs. It lead him to the roof of the factory. A helicopter is planted there. The Owl went to get inside and leave the factory. But a billy club hit him at the back of his head, sending him on the ground. Turning to see his enemy Daredevil, he growled and took out his blades.

"It's over, Owlsely! Give up!" Daredevil demanded. The Owl huff in anger. Once again, his plans in disarray. His next step of being a crime boss is ruined. The cops are here, which are less worse than the feds. The Owl trail his eyes over the Royal Woods River. An idea hit his brain, and a smile form in his face. Daredevil sense the man's heartbeat is beating normally. The billy club grip tighter. He pulled a muscle on his right leg, thinking the crime boss is going to fight him again. Only he ran to the right. Daredevil now notice he was heading to the river.

A thought came to him what he was doing. "Stop!" Daredevil was too late as The Owl jumped off. He ran, and his ears didn't pick up his scream or his body hitting the water. What his radar sight picked up was unbelievable; the man was soaring in mid-air! He couldn't predict the man must have taken the same serum as well. The man was far away from the factory that he disappear. Daredevil shake his head when he heard the many footsteps hitting the stairs. Chief Wilson and her team came to search Owlsely and Daredevil. When found neither of them, they investigated the helicopter to find no one there.

The squad hinted Owlsely escaped. Chief Wilson curses "Damn it!" Her light brown eyes spot Daredevil fleeing. "Hold it right there, you vigilante!"

Daredevil waste no time to talk back; he kept running. He pray he find someway to get off the factory before more cops show up. As luck would have it, he spotted a speed boat owned by Owlsely. Finding spare keys in the dashboard, he insert it and start the engine. The cops stopped to see the boat leaving the factory.

One cop asked the chief "Who the hell was that, chief?"

"I don't know. But until we found out, not a word to the media. I got Mulligan and the mayor up my ass and I don't need more pressure," Chief Wilson spoke, that got the cops behind her nod their heads of not saying a word outside of work.

* * *

Lincoln raise his head up by the sound of his alarm clock. After putting his blind glasses on, the boy felt his pajamas still on. After his tangle with The Owl, Lincoln made it back to shore on the crime boss's speedboat. He left no evidence behind for the cops to find out his identity. He ran back home and quickly change in his pajamas and hid his suit in his suitcase. He was lucky to escape. He couldn't imagine if the cops actually got to him and take him into custody. The last thing he wants is more heartbreak from his family. Lincoln exit the room to greet the rest of the family. Rita place his breakfast on the table. Lincoln notice the television was on with Lynn and Lana on the couch.

When asked why the television was on, Lori answer with a groan "Another Daredevil story," Lincoln peak his head in interest and rise up to join the two sisters just as Katherine Mulligan spoke the local news.

"_...Just last night, police have raided a factory in the Royal Woods River. The factory was owned by Leland Owlsley, who is the leader of The Owl Gang and the hired thugs dubbed him The Owl. The gang have been apprehended with weapons found and strange serum that is said to enhance physical strength. When asked how they found the factory, Chief Wilson claim it was an anonymous tip. When asked about the leader, Chief Wilson said he jumped from the factory to avoid arrest and apparently drowned. but I begged to differ. Just three hours ago, Owlsley was found on sore at Aloha Beach, where he is in custody. He says he had fought Daredevil and became his first enemy. Owlsley will remain in custody where he'll be tried of the recent charges brought against him…"_

"Looks like The Owl will be in a bird cage. Hahaha, get it?" Luan jokes, causing his family to groan.

"But how did he survive from being in the water all night?" Lisa ponders how Owlsley survive a jump from what Chief Wilson said. Then the serum came to her membrane; how it can give someone superhuman abilities. Oh, how she desires it.

"The last thing this city needs is a crime boss," Rita said, giving her disapproval at what the man wanted to achieve. "But at least this Daredevil guy stop him."

"Don't be too sure, mom," Lori said, eating her pancakes. "That creep may be his first enemy, but there's bound to be more coming out who will be a bigger threat than Daredevil."

Lynn Jr grinned "I dare any punk will try and beat Daredevil in a heartbeat!" Lana added no one can defeat Daredevil. The rest of the family try to put all the Daredevil nonsense behind and resume eating breakfast to prepare for another day at the family's restaurant. Lincoln took Lori's words by mind; now that the city is well aware of his existence and the criminal underworld are scare, he needs to be prepared for a bigger threat than a former financier who took the role of a crime boss. Whoever the next challenger will be, Lincoln need to be prepared.

* * *

**So that was the Owl. Don't worry, he'll come back later. Which villain do you want Lincoln to face? My thoughts are The Purple Man or Mister Fear. Since it's October, I want to make some of the chapters I'll be putting in scary. See you in the next chapter. Feel free to see my Total Drama one shot stories. See you later, NiteOwl18 out!**


	9. Meet Your Fears (Part One)

**Hi everyone. I'm back with a brand new chapter of The Loud Without Fear. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meet Your Fears (Part One)**

Fall came at Royal Woods at October. The residents are preparing for this year's Halloween. Kids and teens getting costumes for different reasons: candy and adult parties. Haunted houses are gearing for this month as people are drawn to it. As for the Loud House, the residents are thrilled to spend another Halloween, even if this is the first Halloween without their father. But it wasn't going to ruin their fun time of trick-or-treating or hanging out. In the kitchen, Lucy is drawing plans for this year's Haunted House. She has her friend Haiku to help with ideas. Upstairs the twins are discussing what costumes they should wear to get more candy follow by their cuteness as to go with said outfits. Lisa is in her room with her two closest friends, David and Darcy. Like the twins, the prodigal genius is discussing the amount of candy they'll be receiving, and with a little help from Lily, of course. In the first shared room, Leni is constantly chatting to her co-workers about the Halloween discount the mall is having. Lori is taking a break from her studies to chat with Bobby of their recent date night on Halloween. Luna and Luan both got dates with their recent mates on said holiday. Lynn Jr is pump for this year, acting as one again her favorite dress up for Lucy's Haunted House. For the boy without fear, he is residing in his room. The Loud sisters thought Lincoln is talking with Clyde about trick-or-treating as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. They didn't want to eavesdropped behind his room like always. If they did, they get a reaction.

"What? What do you mean, you're not going trick-or-treating this year?!" Clyde's voice boom from Lincoln's phone. It sat on the table and put on speaker mode. Lincoln is currently doing sit-ups.

"I can't go. I got plans that day," Lincoln said between breaths. His attire was a loose sleeveless black shirt and orange sweatpants. "You just have to go with the gang without me."

"But Lincoln, don't you know we can't be Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack without Ace Savvy?! What am I supposed to do?!" Clyde was hyperventilating. Lincoln stopped in a sit position and shake his head. Lincoln could tell him he has plans that don't involve dressing up and getting candy; in involves dressing up and kicking ass. But if he knows his friend, he'll throw a fit at what Lincoln is doing. If not, his entire family. The last thing he wants is to see his friend suffer a mental breakdown of seeing Lincoln going out at night as a vigilante and beating up two-bit thugs. He added, "Tell you want: If my plans end early on Halloween night, I'll stop by. Deal?"

"Ace Savvy Deal," Clyde joke over the superhero pun, making Lincoln roll his eyes. Lincoln say bye and end the call. Lincoln hope there wasn't a major bad guy like The Owl will come out. Since The Owl was in prison, it was bad fighting criminals and petty thugs in the underworld. The city is safe for now, just like every night. And the police aren't close of arresting Daredevil. Lincoln remembers back where in the weapon's factory how the chief's expression when she caught sight of the hero. At least she now believes the hero is real, and not some legend from an old wives tale. Feeling the need to eat after his short exercise, Lincoln exit out of the room with his cane. He passes to the voices of his sisters from each door; a small smile appear in his face. At least his younger sisters are happy when it comes to getting candy or spook people. Lincoln enter the dining table just as his ears pick up the voices of Lucy and Haiku.

"Hey Lucy, Haiku," He greeted them caustically. The two goths reply back in the same expression they often used.

"Hi Lincoln."

"Got big plans for this year's haunted house?"

"You better believe it, big brother," Lucy spoke, what nobody understood how excited she was. Lincoln is the only person who knows how she speaks when something makes her happy, in her own way. A little trick from his enhanced ears. "Me and Haiku got something that would make last year haunted house like playpen."

Haiku said, her finger trace on the layout plans for the aforementioned haunted house, "We were thinking when they come in, the floor will be sticky. Not sticky as where people spill soda on the cafeteria floor and you hear that noise your shoes makes. The kind where your running slows you down. Don't worry, it won't cause them to trip."

"In order for it to make it work, we need to make a substance that can temporarily stick to their shoes just for three seconds of tugging," Lucy finishes her explanation.

"Sounds good. Hope you two will make it work," Lincoln then walk pass the two goths and enter the kitchen. His hand touch the handle of the refrigerator. His nose breath on the cold air. His hand reached further at the end, behind the gallon of milk. His fingertips were colder and felt a small plastic. Lincoln took it the chocolate pudding. Good thing he hid it very well from the rest of his sisters. Lincoln set the pudding cup on the table. He went to a drawer and took out a spoon. He paused, his ears pick up something from behind. Lincoln swing his cane and stop the intruder from leaving.

"Not so fast, Lynn!" Lincoln exclaim. The sporty sister is halt at the cane that was aiding her little brother. In her hand was Lincoln's pudding cup.

"Chill bro!" Lynn held both hands up. The cane move to her chest, acting like it was poking her. Lincoln held his left hand where her eyes see his palm.

"Hand over my pudding please," Lynn hesitated but gave Lincoln his pudding back. "Thank you."

"How the hell did you know it was me?" Lynn rub her chest in addition of being poked by his cane.

"I heard you coming down the stairs," It was mostly a lie. Lincoln heard her coming down the stairs the second he got his pudding cup. And knowing his sister, she always swipe his pudding cup every goddamn day. His ears pick up her sneakers hitting the floor by a step and stopping at where he left his pudding cup. When asked what was it she needed, Lynn answer she was getting a Gatorade. After getting the sport drink and leaving, Lincoln took off the cover of his pudding and stick the spoon in. When tasting his afternoon snack, the blind boy notices Haiku's presence as she enters the kitchen. From what he can tell from her footsteps around, Lincoln can guess she was looking for a glass.

"Glasses on at your right, second cabinet," Lincoln opened his mouth as he took another spoonful of chocolate. Haiku thanked him and attempts to reach it by using the table counter balance. Her pale hand open the door. Her fingers grab the glass by the tip. It slip, but she didn't hear it break. Lincoln caught it moments after Haiku's hands let go.

Haiku's exposed eye blink in surprise before uttering "Thank you," Lincoln hand her the cup as he reply back the gesture. The glass is filled by the water from the faucet. Haiku drink the water just as Lincoln ate more of his pudding. The two are silence; the white haired boy waited for his sister's best friend to utter a sentence after saving the borrowed glass. One minute has passed until it was Lincoln that broke the ice.

"You're going to that field trip Ms. Huang assigned us in Art?" He asked the goth beauty. Haiku utter a sigh.

"A trip to the Royal Woods Wax Museum," Lincoln find some unpleasant in her tone. "Why couldn't we go to the Cemetery or The Morgue?"

"Heh," Lincoln utter a small chuckle, not enough to upset Haiku. "I don't think the principle will like his students attending a cremation," A smile appear at the young girl. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Sigh. My parents have already signed my permission slip. They want me to experience the culture world this city has to offer."

"They thought a wax museum is culture?"

"Their words, not mine," Lincoln sense Haiku wasn't all excited to go to a wax museum. A wax museum as a field trip wasn't all that exciting. Last year, his family went to the wax museum and it was ok, not all that trill up to be.

"Relax. It's only for tomorrow. After that, you can write a poem about your experience. Lucy wrote one about her experience in the glue factory last March," Lincoln reassure her. Haiku almost utter a laugh. It was nice for Lucy's big brother to help her see the lightest of things. Even after what happened between him, her, and three other girls at the Sadie Hawkins Dance some time ago, the two remain good friends. Both friends heard Lucy calling Haiku's name. The goth beauty finish her glass and put it on the sink. She waves at Lincoln as she returns to help Lucy, telling him she'll see her at school tomorrow.

* * *

On Tuesday night, the day before the class field in the Royal Woods Wax Museum, something mysterious is about to happen. The wax museum was closed at nine and won't be open at seven in the morning. The staff all left, except for one man. Inside a room compose of a laboratory stood a thirty-five year old man. The lack of a lab coat and safety equipment was risky for someone who is planning to do something to the wax museum. If you were to think that was he was doing, the man would reply yes, but none what you're thinking. The man happens to be the owner of the wax museum, Zoltan Drago. And what he was doing is saving his museum, the one he worked so hard to build. So hard and so much money on it. Kids today aren't interested in seeing famous deceased heroes as wax sculptures. That's why he have plans for tomorrow's field trip that would make the tour will never forget what they experience. His brown eyes stare at the strange chemical he had spent two-and-a-half hours preparing. A grin appeared in his face, everything is going well for his plan.

"Finally," Mr. Drago stated with eagerness. The chemical is placed on a tiny bottle. "Soon my museum will be saved. Let's see how the k" Before he can test it out, the door is open, revealing to be a guard.

"What the-Mr. Drago, what are you doing here?" The guard is surprised to see the owner is still here. But his expression turn to suspicion over the lab equipment behind Mr. Drago. "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be here," Zoltan stated with his eyes narrow at the unexpected guard. "Leave or else," He snatch the bottle, which quickly caught the eye of the guard.

"What is that your holding?" The guard march over to the object in Zoltan's hand. The wax museum owner stand back from the guard's hand trying to get the bottle. Zoltan's face slowly turn to anger. The hand grasping on the tiny bottle shake. It was a struggle for the two, but it ended when the bottle is thrown at the floor. Zoltan's anger made him blind of mistakenly throwing the bottle instead of hitting the guard. He stepped back in three feet from the man. The vapor from the broken glass hit the guard like a tiny version of a sauna. It enter through the nostril. Then suddenly, the owner saw the guard's eyes widen in shock. Screams erupted from his mouth. Both hands shield his face.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. Zoltan thought the man was losing his mind. In fact, he is losing his mind for what he said next. "Don't beat me no more, Brain! Leave me alone!" Was this man having a nervous breakdown? The elixir Zoltan made is reacting to the man. Kinda like, it was exposing his fear. "Don't lock me the shed! Not the shed!" This man have claustrophobia. The guard drops down on his knees, crying uncontrollably. Enough of the test subject that was presented itself, Zoltan went behind the man and punch him in the back of his head. Now the guard can enjoy his nightmare. Another plan is forming in the brain of the owner. His elixir causes people to hallucinate fear by inhaling.

"Change of plans. This is better," Zoltan laugh. The note of making his elixir is drawn on the paper. He rubbed his brown hair slick back from the shivers of seeing the guard's screaming. A large grin appears in his face. "Why make my wax sculptures come to life when I can make everyone's nightmares come true?"

* * *

**The next villain is Mister Fear. There's four versions of said villain. I'm focusing on the original version. I'm not going to do the other versions. But I will make one of the characters from the story to become the second Mister Fear. For now, Zoltan Drago is taking the role as Mister Fear. Also I don't know his full appearances from the Marvel Wiki. Just his height, weigh, eye color, and hair color. Got any suggestions for this arc? Step right up! Only that deals with the story and the villain. See you all in the next chapter; NiteOwl18 out.**


	10. Meet Your Fears (Part Two)

**Hi everyone. Sorry this chapter was late. We're nearly the end of October in less than a week. Here's part two of Mister Fear.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meet Your Fears (Part Two)**

Lincoln exit out of Geometry class and walk the hallways to his next class, Art class. Today was the day the class are going to the wax museum. Should he expresses dismay upon arriving at the museum? He shrugs his shoulders at his own answer. He entered the class to sit on his assigned chair. Lincoln pause as his cane pat on someone's knee, blocking his way. A frown is form at the owner of the knee.

"Hello Bruno," Lincoln addresses the Australian spiky haired fellow, who wears a sleeveless grey shirt and brown pants.

"G'day, Loud!" The arrogant boy greeted. "Is my foot in the way? Sorry, mate. Getting myself comfy," A slap on the knee made him flinch and mutter a curse. He glares at Girl Jordan, who return a glare of her own.

Her mood switches to Lincoln, "Go ahead, Lincoln," Lincoln thank the girl and walk to his seat. Not before quickly hitting Bruno on the knee.

"Ah, bitch!" He yelp, gaining everyone's attention and unfortunately the teacher who had came in just in time of hearing the kid curse.

"Bruno Blaine, up to another day of bad mouthing?" Ms. Huang said, walking to her desk. Bruno rubbed his wounded knee and glare at the blind Loud before retracting his anger by Girl Jordan's stare. "Everyone, I have bad news. We will not be going to the wax museum," This brought some a few groans while the rest silently cheer. "There's been a terrible accident. Somebody was trying to break into the museum. Instead of seeing a demo of how to wax casting at the museum, you'll be watching the video," Ms. Huang took out her laptop to set up the video on wax casting. Lincoln brought the information in his head at what his teacher had said. A robbery at the wax museum? Something was off.

* * *

"Who robs a wax museum?" Liam said. "Somebody who wants to make money off it," The gang are in the lunchroom, where the discussion of the canceled field trip is rattle in their heads. It was odd that the field trip is off, but more off when a robbery is hit The Royal Woods Wax Museum, of all places.

"It is odd," Mollie response back, poking her rice. "What kind of an idiot would steal a wax sculpture?"

"How about, what kind of an idiot would _kidnapped_ a wax sculpture artist and make him do a sculpture out of the boss?" Liam said, eating her pork chops.

"A man who enjoys great taste," Lincoln commented, eating a french fry. "Possibly make a sculpture out of the big man."

"Out of wax? Sounds odd," Girl Jordan scoffed.

"But a very decisive point," Zack added.

"Did they found anything what happened?" Clyde asked, that's when Stella took out her phone and read the news of the robbery.

"Nothing was stolen, according to the police. Security cameras didn't check anything. Here's what they found. Staff found one guard in the basement. He was on the floor, scared out of his mind. They couldn't give anything out of him; he's been a transfer to the hospital. Whoever this person is really must have spooked the man."

"What about the owner?" Clyde asked, regarding Mr. Drago. Stella added there is no word of him.

"Could it have been some nut trying to vandalize the place?" Mollie asked, doubting about the so-called robbery.

"It might have. But I'm glad I'm not spending my field trip in there," Rusty silently thanked the person who cancel the trip. "Who goes to wax museum anymore? It's nothing new," As everyone enjoy eating, the white haired blind boy think back what occur today regarding the cancel field trip and the robbery. And there's a guard in the hospital. Lincoln knew he couldn't go there as Daredevil or meet him in person to ask about the person who scared him. If the person who traumatize the guard is still out there, then he should be scared of Daredevil.

But the person Lincoln will meet tonight will be impossible to intimate.

* * *

Later that night, at the First National Bank, when all the employees left, a man stay at his office to take care of some financial matters. What the man didn't know is that he is going to get a visit that would make his nightmares come to life. When the bank manager have finish his late work, it was finally time to leave. The time was around midnight. As the bank manager failed to send a message to his wife, he paused on the front door.

Soft footsteps echo the empty floor. The bank manager holds his briefcase close to him. A thrive have enter here. But how? The alarm system should have activated. Perhaps he was smart to sneak in and hide somewhere until everyone was gone.

"Who's there?" He got no response from the person. The footsteps grew louder. The bank manager is without a weapon, other than the briefcase. He can use it to knock him out before calling for help. Suddenly, his hand loosen the briefcase upon seeing the intruder. A 6 '0 feet wearing some kind of Halloween costume. A purple body suit, a long cape that acts as a cloak, and an iron mask that resemble the half face of the Grim Reaper. A gun holster is wrapped around his waist.

"What the?" The bank manager's furrowed his eyebrows upon taking another look at the suit. His anger rose. "What the hell are you doing, trying to get me a heart attack?!" The man in the iron mask didn't reply. "You had your fun, young man. Now leave before I call the cops!" Then the man pulls out a gun out the hollister. The bank manager thought it was a toy gun. "Don't point at thing! You wanna get yourself killed?!"

"That's not what I'm hoping," The man replied in a low grim-like tone. The gun fire. But it didn't kill the man. The bullet hit the briefcase before it shatter like glass. An odor hit the man's nose.

"What the fuck did you hit me with?!" The man's eyes widen. He dropped his briefcase. He saw millions of spiders in his hands. He slapped them away, but his other hand have more spiders. "No! Get them off me!" He drops down to get rid of the invisible spiders roaming around his body.

"Arachnophobia. How original," The man in the iron mask remark sarcastically. He moves at the screaming bank manager and stick his hand in his coat pocket. In his hand was an access code card. The man in the iron mask turn his back and move to his target. It wasn't hard for him to find the vault. It was locked by a code, the very exact access code card the man in the iron mask was holding. The card is swipe at the code pad. The vault automatically open wide, revealing the content of safety deposit boxes. The man in the iron mask step inside before stopping at the center. He felt someone behind him, and it wasn't a guard. A hum is heard from his mask.

"Surprise to see you, Daredevil," He turn to face the vigilante Royal Woods' underworld are scared off. Daredevil's senses of the man before him was indicating he was a regular criminal. But his other senses tell him to stay alert.

"Who are you?" His radar sight outline the man in the iron mask's appearances. "And aren't you a bit early for trick-or treating?"

The man in the iron mask simply bow at the blind masked boy, "I'm Mister Fear."

"Mister Fear?" Daredevil repeated, confused. Nevertheless, he took out his billy clubs from his holster. "Alright. If you don't want to end up with two broken arms, you have a chance to leave,"

A laugh escape from the villain known as Mister Fear. "Why would I wanna fight? It is you who will lose," The gun is taken out with a flash. A gas pallet fired. Daredevil dodge out to let it fly away from the vault. Daredevil charges and swing at the villain in the head. Mister Fear side-step but got his head head. He stand on his guard. Behind his hand, he took out another gas pallet from his right pocket and insert in the gun. He looked at his blind enemy, "The fearless Daredevil. Word say you're not afraid of anything. But let's put that to the test?" He fire the gun. The gas pallet hit the floor right as Daredevil charge and stop at the gas flown around his sight. A slight gasp escaped from him. "I wonder what is your fear? What made you what you are today. Too bad I won't see it. See you again," With his last words, Mister Fear fled the scene. Daredevil felt his body heavy by the sudden exposure of the gas. He dropped his weapon and his knees on the ground.

"_Lincoln."_

Daredevil pause. He just notice Mister Fear left and no one was here. And someone was calling his name.

"_Lincoln Loud."_

Daredevil lean his head. A color blob-like figure mocks the boy's vision. He heard his name being called out. He felt his heart slowing dropping. That voice, it can't be. The blob morph into Lynn Loud Sr, the man who was Lincoln's father before he was murdered by Jose Quesada. Daredevil's mouth hung open with one question comes to mind. How was his father alive? At first he was glad to see him but he notices the aura around the man that shook Lincoln Loud.

"_You have disappointed me," _Lynn Loud Sr scorn at the boy. _"You let me down."_

Daredevil shook his head. He is unable to say otherwise. His father keep saying he disappointing him. The voice grew louder, shaking his ears. He covers them like how a child does when he's being horribly yell at. His entire body lost all motion and his sight turn black.

* * *

Daredevil woke up with a loud gasp. He wasn't in his room back home. He was still in the bank, inside the vault. Horrid thoughts went into his mind; how long was in here? Grabbing his billy clubs, he crouch down for his senses to heard the police sirens. His radar sight saw the bank manager's silhouette talking to two other silhouettes. Now was Daredevil's chance of escaping before they show up. His body wasn't letting him jump from the rooftop. His strength was weak somehow; was it from that strange gas Mister Fear hit him with? Daredevil quietly walk to the nearest emergency exit, which knowingly trigger the alarm. Fortunately, he ran as close as he can before the bank manager and the two cops stopped in mid-way.

Above the rooftop, Mister Fear look at the devil Royal Woods is intrigued. But after tonight, he had his doubts of the man without fear. He turned around with the information process in his head. Next time he meets Daredevil he's going to need some back up.

* * *

**I'll have part three at probably Halloween or after Halloween. I'm thinking of doing a chapter based on Dios De Los Muertos. I've seen The Casagrande show last week; so far it's good. Tomorrow is the premiere of the episode that deals with Dios De Los Muertos. Maybe I can get inspired based on it. See you all on the next chapter on Halloween night, maybe. I don't usually keep up with more than just a page after I get back from work. NiteOwl18 out.**


	11. Meet Your Fears (Part Three)

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's late. I wanted to post this on Halloween, but then I realized the arc needs to be extended to at least one or two more chapters. So sorry about that. I made some changes in the story like Lori is the manager of Lynn's Table. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Face Your Fears (Part Three)**

The next day, Lincoln sat on his bed after he woke up. The expression on his face was shaken with dry sweat. The fight with the new villain calling himself Mister Fear ended with Lincoln losing him. And to add insult to his failure, the man in the iron mask fired some sort of fear pellet that expose Lincoln of seeing his dead dad. It wasn't impossible for a chemical to expose someone's fear, but the man did it. Lincoln is shaken from seeing the image of his father. The look of his cold eyes. The words that hurt Lincoln back at the vault.

"_You disappointed me. You let me down."_ Lincoln covers his ear in a whimper. He breathes in and out; he didn't get enough sleep last night. Lincoln just avoided the cops by running away. He returns home and fall asleep after hiding his superhero suit. However, instead of sleeping it off, Lincoln started reacting the image of seeing Lynn Loud Sr and the words that doubt him as a hero and the last male in the Loud House. He wakes up with cold sweat. Five minutes of breathing in and out before returning to sleep wasn't helping. Not wanting to be late to the bathroom or his family seeing his lack of sleep, Lincoln gets up and exited the room to use the bathroom.

Vanzilla drives to the usual route to drop off the siblings to school. The sisters are up to their tactics. They didn't notice their only brother was silent all the way to school, which was someday he kept for himself since taking the job as Daredevil. But if one can see him looking at the window with his arm pressing against it, Lincoln had a good reason for not speaking to anyone. Mister Fear was still out there and putting people the same tremor as him. His ears pick up the faint sound of Katherine Mulligan's voice on the radio.

"_...In another Daredevil's story, the Royal Woods National Bank have just got a surprise visit from the vigilante himself. An employee at the bank was meet by what he describes as "a robber wearing an iron mask". The police gather security camera where Daredevil confronted the man, who revealed himself as Mister Fear. Although nothing was stolen, the masked villain escape, leaving Daredevil the blame for the failure…"_

If the girls can see him now, Lincoln kept staring at the street in more shame. Lori turn off the radio to switch on music.

"Mister Fear?" Lisa repeated at the odious name. "Are dim-witted man aren't clever coming with a simple nickname?"

"Who cares about Dr. Fear?" Lana said, dismissing and mistaking the name. "I can't believe Daredevil let him escape!" Lincoln flinch at his little sister believing he let Mister Fear escape, which technically he did. "He always catches the bad guys!"

"It seems someone with a sinister name like Mister Fear can bring out the worst out of Daredevil," Lori commented, unintentionally striking Lincoln's confidence as a hero.

"I hope the police find this crazy guy," Lola said, referring to Mister Fear. "I don't want that guy ruining our Halloween!" It was then Leni notices Lincoln glancing at the window and not responding to the Daredevil debate.

"Are you ok, Lincoln?" Leni asked her little brother. Lincoln didn't respond back till after she starts saying his name two more times.

"Oh, sorry, Leni," Lincoln reply back. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Is it because you had a nightmare?" Lucy begin, gaining everyone's attention. "I saw you woke up loudly gasping when I went to get a drink."

"It was just a nightmare," Lincoln wave his hand to avoid suspicious. When Luna asked what was the nightmare, Lincoln came up with a lie. "Some crazy guy burning a live cat and yell out "Your existence is awful!" The sisters were mild concern and disturbed by his nightmare.

"What the Fuckytown have you been reading, brah?" Luna said, shocked at her brother's nightmare. Lincoln reply he read it from the Internet that was sent by Rusty. "You gotta put a blocker on what you read, Lincoln. It ain't good for you head," Vanzilla parked outside of Royal Woods Elementary School. Lucy, the twins and Lisa all hopped off the van and greeted the family before entering the school. Five minutes later, the van dropped off Lincoln at the next school.

* * *

At Mr. Ross' Geometry class, while the class is bored with the lecture, Lincoln is the only one. But to the white haired blind boy, his mind was somewhere else. The repeating words of his dead dad continue to haunt him, followed by the lack of sleep. Lincoln knew the image wasn't real; it was a side effect from the fear gas. But to Lincoln, it felt real. Before he died, Lincoln and his dad never bonded at anything, other than watching Legends of The Hidden Temple. Since the restaurant open up, Lincoln helped him in the kitchen to prepare the meals often, which became a thing to them. Each time he did something right or wrong, Lincoln never heard the words from his dad or his mother. Hearing that made Lincoln scared because he thought he was breaking the man's promise of looking out for his family. He owns it to him after Lynn Sr took the bullet. A mild rush activated in his head, making the boy dizzy. His throat is tingling.

"Sir, can I use the bathroom?" Lincoln spoke up. Moments later, puke sounds came from the boy's restroom. Lincoln empty out a few remedies of his breakfast taco. His head press against the bathroom wall. The place was empty other than him. His teacher thought if the boy could use some assistance, but Lincoln denied the offer. His hands shook from the aftermath of temporary vomiting. Slow breaths escape his mouth as an attempt to calm down. Lincoln cover his face just as the knock of his closed door woke him.

"Lincoln? Are you alright?" That was Girl Jordan, her voice sound concern. Lincoln dry his eyes from throwing up as he put on his blind glasses.

"Yes, I'm fine," Getting up, he grabbed his cane and unlocked the door. Girl Jordan informed Lincoln he's been in the bathroom for ten minutes. Lincoln waste no time and walk out of the restroom with the braided blond girl behind him.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Lincoln annoyingly spoke for the fifteenth time. He is currently at the cafeteria with his friends. The friends brought up the discussion where Lincoln was in the bathroom for ten minutes.

"Lincoln, you had us worried sick," Clyde spoke, being scared of what might have happened to his blind friend. "Who knows what could've happened if you haven't come back!" Lincoln touch the bridge of his nose of his best friend's constant worrying.

"You're not even worse than my sisters," He remarked before eating his spaghetti.

"Lincoln, they're just looking out for you. And so is Clyde and us," Stella adding to Lincoln's disgruntled of overprotective.

"I know everyone is trying to look out for me, but I can take care of myself. I'm not some weak kid that needs saving even from blindness or deafness or legless. Can we move this already? Does anyone have plans for Halloween?" Lincoln said, wanting to change the subject of his friends' contact help of his blindness.

"My folks are having a pumpkin patch sale this month; they're really ripe this year!" Liam exclaim. "I'm letting you all know so you guys can be the first to get the best ones," He lower his voice so as not to alarm the rest of the students to get a fresh pumpkin before Halloween.

"I'm going to the Royal Woods House of Terror as the first person," Zack said.

"And this lead us to our Halloween get-to-together," Rusty chime in. "Lincoln, got any plans?"

"Or are you still not coming?" Clyde wonder, drawing the rest his friend's attention, minus Lincoln.

Stella is surprised. "You're not going trick-or-treating, Lincoln?"

"I may have plans coming up. Personal plans," Lincoln answer. Clyde's bottom lips quiver draw into Lincoln's ears. The blind white haired boy sighed again. "Clyde, it's just something I have to take care of; I'll join you when I'm done."

"But you never have personal plans!" Clyde is blubbering. "Especially on Halloween! This is the first I heard of it! Just what are you doing instead of hanging out with us?!"

"Clyde, calm down before you get an aneurysm," Lincoln said, slurping his noodles. "I have some secrets of my own. If it's done, I'll come by and hang out with you and the gang."

Before the nervous African American can speak, Stella said "Clyde, if Lincoln have plans, then let him do it, even if he says it's personal," Lincoln thanked the Filpina girl for stopping Clyde of getting a panic attack. To be honest, Lincoln wonder if he would stand by his word of catching Mister Fear. The thought of revisiting the man made him shiver. The fear gas he exposed already wear off, but there was some side effects he experiences today. Thank god, it was temporary. Lincoln hoped Mister Fear will come up for another round because the Loud Without Fear is ready.

* * *

Lincoln, dressed in his Daredevil suit, crouch down on the rooftop in another night of patrol. He focuses on his ears to pick up anything other than the sound of people working late and faint screams from homes. The blind white haired boy is ready to pick another fight with Mister Fear, whom he had gotten no info from him. The boy didn't put enough time figuring out the villain's identity. He spent the time when he got home from school spending the sister's activities. The boy, despite being a skillful detective, never gotten the first clue of figuring out the man in the iron mask.

Daredevil leans down at an alley surrounded by steam. A blur-like being is at the steam. Daredevil drop down with the aid of his cable from his baton. He stands on his guard to wait for the villainous man in the iron mask. The Loud Without Fear pray not to get expose of the fear gas. The figure from Daredevil's radar sight stands like a statue. He lifts his billy club close to his face.

"Ready to play again, Daredevil?" Mister Fear's voice spoke from the steam, but from what Daredevil sense, he was inside of it. "Aren't gonna make the first move or does the boy without fear is scared of my fear gas?" Daredevil grit slightly from his teeth. Mister Fear continues to mock the vigilante with a slight laugh. "I saw your reaction to it; whatever you saw must have brought you down like a coward you are inside."

"I'm not a coward," Daredevil declared, the image of his seeing his dad's cold stare is coming back but he quickly surpass it.

"I'm a one man army, Daredevil. Can you count on your pride as a hero to beat me like every criminal you fought?" The figure grow closer as it's silhouette alarmed the boy. Daredevil didn't reply other than throwing his billy club at it. The Loud Without Fear ran at the silhouette with his fist pulling back. The fist hit the iron mask; Mister Fear drops on the ground. Daredevil grabbed the man's throat with his whole body sitting on the villain's chest. Daredevil's closed hand aim at the iron mask, possibly punching it till the face bleeds or the man is forced to surrounding it. But Mister Fear's taunts was still aiming at the boy.

"Are you waiting for an invite?" He mockingly said. "Are you curious to find out who am I? Do you want to punch me in an attempt to hide the facade you called yourself a boy of justice? When you're really just a scared little boy?" Daredevil yell and punch the iron mask again. "A scared little boy who used violence to escape the fear he witnessed." The fist hit the mask two more times. "What was it? Tell me!" His answer reply with more punches. Daredevil was focus on the rage of beating Mister Fear's iron mask, his enhance senses picked on the gun aiming at his chest. It was too late for Daredevil to react; the gas pellet erupted over the boy. He gasped as his body fall on the ground. Daredevil shake his head and wave his arms to quickly clear the fear gas invading inside.

"_Lincoln!" _Daredevil turn his head at his dead dad, who appear in the steam. His face held the same cold look. _"Lincoln Loud, what are you doing dressed like a hoodlum?!" _Daredevil is paralyze in fear; he couldn't talk back at his dad. _"Look at you, running around and fighting people. What would your mother say if she say saw like this?! And your sisters, to see their brother a murderer!"_

Daredevil utter his mouth to say he wasn't a murderer. But Lynn Loud Sr kept talking down on him.

"_I saved your life and this is what you been doing?! Playing superhero while your family grieves me?! You should be ashamed of yourself!"_

The boy's ears hurt him as his dad's words strike his beating heart. As Daredevil is facing his own demons, Mister Fear rose up with the billy club in his hand. The club rise above the vigilante and strike him across the back of his head. Daredevil's body hit the ground with a thud.

"Sorry to end this little fight, Daredevil, but my friends are eager to meet you," Mister Fear said. From his back were four thugs with the most determined expressions. "Here, if you still have the courage left to fight," The billy club is thrown close to Daredevil. Mister Fear step back as the thugs moved forward on the fallen hero. Chuckles and hoots erupted from the thugs. Daredevil's hearing manage to picked up despite being under the fear gas again.

"Time to die, boy!" One declared, taking out a switchblade. Daredevil was on his knees and one hand clutching. Lynn Sr haunt the boy with words of regretting giving his own life to save his son from the mugger. The thugs grew closer to him as Lynn Sr say that broke Lincoln's heart.

"_I wish it was you who died!"_

As soon the punch connect to Lincoln, Daredevil swing his fist at the thug in the face. Daredevil grab the other thug by lifting his entire body to the ground. A crowbar hit the boy in the torso. The boy elbow slam him in the third's chin. The two other thugs grab the boy's shoulders and held him against the wall. The thug with the wounded chin process to punch Lincoln on the stomach. Daredevil kick the man with both feet. He connects both feet at the wall and jump in an aerial dive, making both thugs fall on the ground. Daredevil grab the billy clubs and throw the cable to wrap around the man's neck. The hoodlum with the blade ended up stabbing the man in the chest who was used as a shield. Daredevil kicked the dead man at the thug holding the blade before throwing the cable at the stair ledge. Daredevil prepare to make his exit but he failed to sense the last thug with the broken nose with the blade. With a swing, Daredevil yell as he felt a cut. The thug ended up getting a knee kick. Daredevil holsted up to the catwalk and ran up to the roof of the building. At the first step, he collapses and press his hand at the cut in his right torso. Daredevil gasp slightly, feeling the warm blood at his gloved hand. He got hurt, real bad. Can he make it back home to heal without alarming his family? The Loud Without Fear only hope none of his sisters can't know about it, especially what his dead dad had said to him.

**Things aren't looking great for Lincoln. Now he got hurt and pray none of his sisters stumble upon his secret. In a guest review, someone says I should make two certain eldest sisters found out about his secret. After given my time, I'm thinking about it. For Kunoichi of Royal Woods, I don't know when I'm going to return doing it. I haven't been watching Boruto lately. But I'm not giving up on the story. I'm thinking posting the chapter in late December. See you all later for the next chapter of HercuLOUD. NiteOwl18 out.**


	12. Meet Your Fears (Part Four)

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me a while, but I got it done. I wanted it to be put on on the anniversary of Stan Lee's passing. Rest in Peace, Mr. Lee; thank you for leaving behind a legacy and appearing in every Marvel movie. So here it is, sorry it's late.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meet Your Fears (Part Four)**

Fall descend upon Royal Woods. The leafs blow tirelessly in the wind. Across Franklin Avenue, Halloween decorations are up from blow-up skeletons to headless statues to every houses. The kids are seen walking down the streets to discuss this year trick-or-treating after buying their costumes. In the Loud House, the Loud sisters are currently at the couch and seeing their favorite reality show, _The Dream Boat._

"Come on, Aston. Pick the red haired one. She likes you!" Lori complain over the bachelor on the t.v.

"Nah, go for the ukulele gal, brah!" Luna suggested right as Lola scoff.

"Please, she got talent to be a lounge singer at a casino! I say go with the fashionista; she got style!" She bellowed.

Leni then noticed there was one more missing in the group, and it wasn't Lucy. "Where's Lincoln?" She brought up her brother's name.

"Stinkcon in his room," Lynn Jr point the stairs with her thumb and not looking at the screen. "I told him _The Dream Boat _was on, but he says he wants to stay in his room."

"Lincoln hasn't come out of his room except school and dinner. You guys notice anything?" Lucy said. For two weeks, the Loud sisters begin to sense something was off with their blind brother. Lincoln often stay silence except for a few words. At school, Lincoln sometimes slept during class and get a scolding from his teacher. The sisters try to get Lincoln to open up, only they get a "It's none of your business" and "Don't worry about it." None of them dare to enter his room without barging in overprotective.

"Do you think we should talk to him at least?" Lola asked in worry about her big brother.

"If Stinkcon don't want to talk to us, forget about it," Lynn Jr said in a lazy tone. Lori glaces at the stairs, wondering what her brother is dealing with. She told her sisters she was going up to see Lincoln. Leni and Luna offer their assistance but Lori told them she got this.

As Lori walked the stairs, the blind white haired boy sat in his room alone. Instead in bed, he was sitting on the ground near his bed. He was shirtless. His arms lay on top of his knees. His mouth hung open a little. A scar in the right torso brought back to the night where he failed to apprehend Mister Fear again. The blind hero recalled returning home after being stabbed by one of the four thugs that Mister Fear left him once he was under the influence of his fear gas. He stagger and barely made to one rooftop to another. It was about six miles to get back. Instead of entering his room, he made it to the bathroom window. The door was unlocked, probably Lynn left it open to clear the foul smell she made. He thanked her sporty sisters for it. The bandages and alcohol oil was in the cabinet. Lincoln put it on the wound. The bleeding stop till the next day. Although physical pain stop, it didn't him mentally. Before being left to die by the thugs, Lincoln deliberately meet his dead father in the fear gas. This time, he was criticizing his new form as a violet vigilante and regret of giving his left to save Lincoln. This affected him horribly. Lincoln question his role as the last member of the family. After his little sisters were born, he promised to protect them, just like his first five sisters intended. Now it was his job to keep the rest of the family in balance. What his father said, it causing him to doubt. He can't let his family know of his double life or they'll cast him away just as his dead father had said. Lincoln distance himself from the family with only a few words to get them off his back. Lincoln glance at the picture frame that was facing the ground. Lifting it, his fingers slide on the glass that secure the photo of him and his dad wearing their favorite team from _Legends of The Hidden Temple. _The smile of Lynn Sr's face didn't lift his spirits as the words from two weeks ago came back.

_I've saved your life and this is how you repay me?!_

_What would your mother say if she saw you like this?!_

_I wish it was you who die!_

His hands shook in fear. A tear escape from his blind glasses. He set the picture down to avoid seeing his dad's face. His door knock three times with Lori's voice.

"Lincoln, can I come in?"

Lincoln wipe his tears away and lift himself up. He put on his orange polo shirt and sat on his bed. Lincoln told her to come in. Lori open the door and close it behind her.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" Lori said with concern in her voice.

Lincoln put on a fake smile, "I'm fine, Lori. Just taking a nap," But Lori, being the big sisters, saw the facade behind the smile. She knows he was hiding something.

"Lincoln, stop lying," She furrowed her brows and sat next to Lincoln. "I know something's up," Her blue eyes saw the frame on the ground. She picks it up to see the photo. Looking back at Lincoln who turn his head to avoid the photo, Lori knew what his problem was. "It's this about dad? Lincoln, talk to me."

Sighing, Lincoln spoke firmly, "You can't tell the family about this?"

Lori saw the firmness in his speech. It was serious, as she guess. She nodded "I promise,"

"You remember the nightmare I had? About the guy burning the cat?" Lincoln recalled the fake dream he told his sisters. Lori nod her head in affirmation. "That was a lie. My dream was about dad. I was back at the alley where he got shot by Quesada. After he left, I was left to face dad as his head turned to me, telling me why I didn't save him. It felt so real. Every word hurt me. He said I'm disappointing him."

When Lincoln finished explaining the half-truth, Lori is left speechless. She scream but remember what she promise, Lori lower her voice, "That's stupid, Lincoln! Dad loves you!"

Lincoln lower his head down in lonesome. He said, his voice shaky "What if he's right, Lori? What if I'm not living up what he promised me? He promise I will look over the family. I'm trying my best, but I feel like I can't be like dad. What if you guys fight over a dumb dress and one of you decides to leave and never come back? What if you guys blame me for what happened? I can't have the thought you guys breaking up and I couldn't do nothing!" He covers his face as he starts crying a little.

Lori crouch down and put her hands on his shoulders. Her blue eyes focus on her little brother, "Lincoln, you're doing a great job," She reassure him. "Don't ever doubt yourself. Like you said, you're trying to keep the family from breaking up. The choices you made over the years went disaster, but at least you're cleaning up those mistakes. You don't have to be like dad. You are not one to disappoint him. Dad loved each and everyone of us. This photo is proof," She gesture at the picture frame. "You ain't never gonna left him down. He knows he is proud of you, because I'm proud of you for keeping dad's words," Lori place her hand on Lincoln's cheek in a motherly gesture. Lincoln touch her hand to feel the warmness he is receiving. Lincoln eventually stop crying.

Lori pat him on the shoulder while saying "Come on. You're missing a great episode of _The Dream Boat_," The two siblings got up to walk out the door when Lincoln call her name.

"Lori," Lincoln gave her a smile and hug his sister. "Thank you."

Lori kiss the top of his head and reply "No problem, Linky," The two walk down the stairs to join the rest of the siblings to watch their favorite show.

* * *

Across Royal Woods, police are on the lookout for Mister Fear. Usually they thought Daredevil had already stopped him like he did with Owlsley. But the vigilante hasn't shown up in over two weeks. Crime increase by thirteen percent. A fraction of the police stopped local gang members and rapists but not a man in a Halloween costume. They had no clues involving the man in the iron mask. Those who came close in getting Mister Fear meet his fear gas and rushed to the hospital. Chief Wilson demanded her team to work overtime of finding the man. Their only motive is he comes out in the night. They search everywhere for him all night for two whole weeks. What the police don't see behind their search are local thugs seen in alleys or at clubs. The police shrug them off as nothing but low-lifes. But as soon they pass them, they didn't turn a look to see walking to the other direction. Word got out that Daredevil hasn't show up during the night. They heard it from the streets that Daredevil was defeated by Mister Fear. The thugs are thrill for a while but how long will Daredevil come back? That's why the thugs who are wandering around are told to head to a local house.

Two thugs enter through the alley until they reach the end. A backdoor is seen, this was it. One thug pull the door open and he and his friend enter inside. They walked up the stairs to what they thought was an office. Inside were several thugs, including the ones that were attempting to murdered Daredevil two weeks ago. And the man leading the club was Mister Fear.

"Gentlemen, come in," He gesture the two thugs, who joined the group. "I see you all got word that Daredevil is no longer the city's problem. You were told that I have something to do with it. Now you all want to join by my side. You made the right call. Without Daredevil, there is nothing that can stop us. From henceforth, this organization shall be called The Fellowship of Fear."

A Hispanic gang member raise his hand, "What do we do? Trash some stores?"

"No. We should wait for Halloween. The perfect crime on the most exciting holiday. While the cops are dealing with teenagers drinking and loitering, we'll be doing some damage to the town. Till then, stay low and don't get noticed. If you have someone in mind of joining our club, feel free. Dismissed," The gang members, now being called The Fellowship of Fear, disperse. Mister Fear is left the empty room. He took off his iron mask, revealing his face. Zoltan rubbed his face, apparently massaging it from wearing the tight mask. At the same time, he can't wait till Halloween arrives. While the children are trick-or-treating and the adults are celebrating, he and The Fellowship of Fear will raise some hell at town. And no one, not even Daredevil, is going to stop them.

* * *

Halloween is here. On the last day of class, the students wait eagerly to get out and have fun all night. At the sound of the bell, everyone rose out of their chairs and ran out of the door. The students at RWMS rush out of the building to go home and dress in their costumes for trick-or-treating time. Lincoln and his friends discuss the evening plans.

"So after we pick up Liam, we head to the Royal Woods House of Terror where Zack will be here," Stella explained the plan and estimate the time to pick up everyone. "From the map Clyde worked up all night, we head to 75th Maple Street where they giving out huge chocolate bars."

"And fast," Rusty reminded with stern in his eyes. "I don't want some first graders getting first come, first served."

"Lincoln, can I count on you to be here tonight?" Clyde turn to his blind best friend. "I don't want to rush you on your plans, just making sure," He chuckled nervously. "Dr. Lopez told me not to be pushy on someone who made plans."

"Clyde, relax," Stella roll her eyes. "Lincoln is going to be here, right Lincoln?"

"Depends if it goes all night," Lincoln admitted. "Something tells me this night may be dangerous."

"Because of that fellow Mister Fear?" Liam mentioned the man who defeated Daredevil. "That's gotta be hard for the cops catching the wrong guy in the same costume."

"Just to heads up, be careful. If you see some guy doing illegal things, run away," Lincoln advise him, much to the confusion of the gang.

"Relax Lincoln. It's Halloween," Rusty said in the most confident tone. "People dress up to do crazy shit."

"Just stay safe," Lincoln repeated before addressing his call to leave for home. As Lincoln was far off from the group, Zack ask what was on everyone's minds.

"Boy, Lincoln is on edge this time of year."

"He really want his plans to complete. Busy guy, if I say," Liam added. "See you all later," The gang disperse to prepare for tonight. Clyde stay for a while to look at the direction where his best friend left. A concerned frown is on his face, wondering what is going on in Lincoln's head. So many questions left unanswered. The nerdy African-American boy saw his dads' van and went to it.

* * *

Sunset falls on Franklin Avenue. Kids are seen walking in their costumes as they go door-to-door for trick-or-treating. Or going to the haunted house that was in the lawn of The Loud House. Kids are intrigued by going to the haunted house in that house since a year ago. Lucy and Haiku both stand outside of the corn maze in their costumes. Lucy was dressed as a female version of Edgar Allen Poe while Haiku was dressed as Raven from Teen Titans (Not the from the crappy Teen Titans Go!) Inside the house, the rest of the family are ready to go out for the night, all dressed in this year Halloween costume. Lori is dressed as Black Widow from Avengers and currently sending selfies to her boyfriend. Leni is dressed Pearl from Steven Universe with her skin being completely white and a pearl gem in her forehead as said character; the dizzy Loud sister is going out with her friends. Luna is chatting with her girlfriend as she is dressed as Freddie Mercury from _Queen._

"Are you sure Benny wouldn't mind?" Mr. Coconut asked, who was dressed as Woody from Toy Story. Luan is dressed as Jessie the cowgirl.

"Of course he wouldn't mind. We're gonna be a couple of cowboy junkies!" Luan exclaimed. "Get it?"

In the corn maze, a group of kids are running after going inside. They make a sharp turn and stopped to see Jason Voorhees. The kids are tense of seeing the machete raise up menacingly. Before the silent killer can react, the kids turn the other direction. Jason chuckle as the killer took off the hockey mask, revealing Lynn Jr. She smirk "I love my job," The mask is put back on and the girl resume her job as told by her goth sister.

In the twins shared bedroom, the two are planning to score big like every Halloween. Wear different costumes and get three times as much candies. Right now, the twins are dressing as characters from Frozen. Lola is Elsa and Lana is Olaf.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Lola sang the first line of the song. "Come on, Lana! You know the song," Her other twin came out as the friendly snowman.

"We'll sing the song when we get so much candy," Lana proclaimed, to which Lola nodded her head in agreement. "Lisa, you ready?" The four year old prodigy walk out of the room in her costume. To the twin's surprise, she is dressed as Ash Ketchum from Pokemon.

"Unbelievable!" Lola utter a laugh. "I have no idea you were into the show!"

"Darcy introduced it at one of our play dates. While I find the idea of animals subjected to battle and place in miniature spheres all to where one trainer want to win a badge, the concept of the animals, or a Pokemon, reaching another level in evolution is interesting," Lisa said, adjecting her hat. "Darcy is going as Buneary. David as Professor Oak. We three are hoping to get as much sweet as we can."

"Good luck with that. This year is our," Lana said, as she and Lola are hoping they get the biggest stash of candy. "You, Darcy, and David have no chance of going as characters from Pokemon."

Crossing her arms like a determined, trainer, Lisa continue to smirk, "Correction, the three of us," Lily then crawl to Lisa, dressed as Pikachu and letting out a "Pika!". "And a Pikachu," Both the twins lay out a large "Awww!" Lola snap out of the cute display and went to Lincoln's door.

"Lincoln, are you done in there?" The diva princess asked, banging on the door. The door opened to reveal Lincoln and his Ace Savvy costume.

"Don't you get tired of wearing that outfit?" Lola asked, which her big brother shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm never tired of being Ace Savvy. Plus Leni did some alterations," The diva princess saw the feint sew marks and the pants and shirt are a bit longer to match Lincoln's height.

Down in the living room, Rita waits for her young daughters to come out. The woman is dressed as the original Rainbow Quartz from Steven Universe, minus the skin color. Though Leni worked on the hair to match the character. Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan came down to say their goodbyes to their mother.

"Be careful out there," Rita told her daughters. "Don't drink anything you think it's alcohol."

"Relax, ma," Luna reassure her. "We'll make sure we don't drink beer. Take care of the girls and Lincoln."

"Actually, Lincoln is going with Clyde and his friends," Rita said, making the five elder sisters worry. Halloween can get very crazy from what each sisters saw in every person. The last thing they want is to see their blind brother getting wind up in some hellish riot. The young sisters and Lincoln all came down to the living room with the rest of the family. They exit the house with Rita telling Lucy they'll be going out and Lynn Jr is in charge. She left money on the counter for pizza.

Rita turn to her blind son with soft eyes, "Be careful."

Lincoln nods his head, "I will. Thank you," Rita gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"You sure you want to stay? You can come with us."

"Nah. You know how Clyde gets if I'm not with him. You all stay safe," Lincoln addresses the rest of the family. He has gotten a kiss, a hug, and his hair ruffled as a gesture. His little sisters gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, all promise to return to trade their stack of candy. Lincoln turn the other direction with the rest of the family go left. As soon as he heard their footsteps out of distance, Lincoln made a left turn and jump on a fence that lead him in the backyard of his house. With Lucy, Lynn, and Haiku distracted, the blind white haired boy took off his shirt, revealing the body suit. The costume is discarded in the bush. As Lincoln jump the fence again, all the blind white haired boy can think this night is going to be hell. If he thought he was crazy of facing Mister Fear again, Lincoln believes he has another shot. In fact, he gathered some interesting things about him a few days ago.

* * *

It was nearly nine at Royal Woods. While everyone was partying, the cops scout the area for suspected delinquencies. Teenagers pull pranks on houses for their amusement or loot the empty stores for cash and liquid. Tonight was going to be a busy night for them, but this night is going to turn out a little different. A squad car passes the pharmacy store. Two thugs exit out of the alley that was shared next to the store. They eye on the car as it left their vantage point. The two nod to each other and took out a mask from their backside. Since it was Halloween, they thought they could used some style to brighten the nightmare they're about to unleash. One thug wears an octopus-like beast mask and the other has a Monster from Black Lagoon mask. In their hands were empty beer bottle with a rag sticking out from the bore. The two thugs ran to a nearby store. The thug with the Monster from Black Lagoon mask took out a lighter. The bottom of the rag was soaked in gasoline. The fire lit the exposed part of the rag. Like a bomb, the bottle is thrown at the window. The last bottle lit on fire is thrown. The two thugs step aside as both bottles create a large flame that engulfed the counter. The store exploded three minutes later. Several shadows appear from alleys or jumping from the roof of an empty stores. All with the same purpose, wearing a mask or makeup to make them scary and holding knives, crowbars, and bottle with gasoline soaked rags. A car is smashed with a baseball by a man wearing vampire makeup. A group of thieves broke through a local grocery store and stolen various goods and cash. At one of the stores the thugs looted, it triggers an alarm. The cop car that was driving a while ago gotten the response from the alarm in the radio. The driver turned around and furiously drive forward to 75th Costelo. Upon arriving, there were people in masks and makeup running amok and causing property damage.

The drive fumbles on the radio and spoke without haste "All units! All units! Riot in progress at 75th Costello!" Just as he finished the call, two bullets pass through the windshield and hit the two cops. A cloud of green gas trapped them in the car before they got out. The cops started screaming like they're living their worst nightmare. Mister Fear stand in front of his victims while the riot continues. Since Daredevil is too scared to come and fight him, his new team, The Fellowship of Fear, will spread fear and terror on this Halloween at Royal Woods. If anyone decides to come and face them, they suffered a fate worse than death like the two cops.

Mister Fear spoke loud enough to get his gang's attention, "See what you can do to these two. We can't have the cops ruining our fun," Fortunately, two thugs wearing devil makeup heard their master's orders and walk to the cops who stop screaming. They failed to turn to see them walking with their weapons in hand. One thug got hit in the nose by a throwing billy club; his friend pause to see his comrade on the ground as two feet connect his chest hard. Mister Fear stood back in alarm as he saw the person who didn't expect to see him come. Daredevil.

"Come back for more?" Mister Fear wasn't scared by his peasant. With his fear gas ready, he'll have Daredevil running away. The two cops are gone once Daredevil arrived. Their car was flipped by the gang, but they were gone.

"I'm here to stop you," Daredevil proclaim loudly which didn't faze the villain. But the hero wasn't done talking. "Zoltan Drago."

Mister Fear pause just as the name came out of Daredevil's mouth. Without warning or being haze in anger, his hand remove the iron mask to show his true face.

Daredevil continued, "It wasn't easy. The crime scene at the Wax Museum. The guard at the hospital. The mysterious lab in the basement. All ties related to you. I even took a sample from your little chemical and your notes. You wanted to make wax sculptures come to life, instead you decide to bring everyone's fear come to life."

"Very good in observation," Zoltan mockingly said. A sneer escape his lips. "Too bad you won't live for another one," He put on his mask and drew his gun at Daredevil, which his side step to avoid the bullet. He grabbed his billy club and knocked the gun out of his hand. Angered, Zoltan spoke in Mister Fear's voice, "Kill him!"

The Fellowship of Fear turn their heads to see Daredevil. Daredevil stood still as the entire army charges at him. Daredevil swing his billy clubs at one thug's face. It was a gang created by Mister Fear versus the hero who thought wasn't scared of anything. Daredevil knew the facade behind the masks and makeup. He broke a few noses and a couple of teeth. Daredevil jump in the air and slam his fist on top of a thug's head. Daredevil is meet with the thug wearing a squid mask with a butterfly blade in hand. Daredevil avoided the slash by going walking backwards. He jumped on top of an empty trash can; the trash can is push at the thug's stomach with a slight momentum. He broke a man's arm and send another one to the ground with a high kick. Daredevil face a thug in a gorilla mask before a fear bullet hit him in the chest. The thug groan and shake his head. As he saw Daredevil, fast breathing escape with his chest puffing like the animal he is.

"Kill the devil!" He screams and lodges at Daredevil with both hands at the intent to strangle him. Daredevil deliver a left hook at his face. He heard multiple bullets from behind and familiar groans. As soon as all eyes were on him, he heard the same sentence from each thug who was under the influence of the fear gas.

"KILL THE DEVIL!" Daredevil brace himself from the crazed thugs who now have an instinct to kill the hero (or the devil, like they proclaim). Daredevil swing his weapon at one thug. The back of his head is pulled back while a third thug slam his ribcage. The gang pile on him like the entire football players are ganging up on the guy with the football. Daredevil grit his teeth from the punches and kicks he is receiving. It was like how his sisters gang up on him by every little thing before he went blind. He can withstand it, but not for long. With the billy club in his left hand, he raises his hand from out of the punches and the cable is shot up to grab the edge of the rooftop. Daredevil is hoist up; the thug wearing the octopus mask grabbed his legs. At four feet, Daredevil kick the thug off and landed on top of the building. The thugs are screaming for his murder, right before it seized by the dozen cop cars reaching at them. More cars appear on the other side, trapping the gang. The police cops charge at the Fellowship of Fear to arrest them with brute force as necessary.

Daredevil remarked, "That'll take care of them. Now where is Mr. Drago?" He turned his head around and saw the villain. Daredevil ran at Mister Fear. He stopped at three feet when Mister Fear pulls out another gun. The fear pellet is fired and hit the ground, making Daredevil return to his nightmare.

"It's no use, Daredevil," Mister Fear spoke, walking caustically. "No one can defeat their fears. You can't avoid them."

Daredevil look down to avoid the cold, stern expression of his father as he voiced his disapproval.

"_You are a disgrace to the family, Lincoln! _The dead patriarchy boom his voice at his failure of a son.

"This isn't real. This isn't real," Daredevil chant himself. Lori's words from a few days reminded that his dad loved him However, he could hear Dragon's voice outside of the fear gas destroying his confidence.

"Embrace the fear, boy."

"_You couldn't protect me when the mugger shot me! Yet you try to protect a city!"_

"There is no escape."

"_You have failed me as a son and a brother and a man!"_

"NO!" Daredevil raise his head up as he exclaims. Daredevil look at the phantom with no fear in his blind eyes. "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD! MY DAD IS DEAD AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He walked to it with rational thinking in his mind. "I'M A HERO! I CAN STILL PROTECT MY FAMILY AND KEEP THEM SAFE, JUST LIKE I PROMISED! I PROMISED DAD I WON'T LET HIM DOWN!" Daredevil raise his arm at the phantom. "YOU ARE NOT THE MAN WHO I PROMISED TO MAKE SURE HIS FAMILY DOESN'T FALL APART! YOU ARE JUST AN ILLUSION!" He pull forward at it, making it vanish. The cloud was gone. Mister Fear was on the ground, having been punched.

"Impossible!" Mister Fear said in shock. He raises his gun at him. Daredevil grab the wrist and bend it. A loud gasp escape the man. He put pressure on the wrist, making the villain get down on his knees. The blind hero pull out the iron mask to reveal Drago's face. The gun was at Mister Fear's hand. An idea forms in the boy's head. He twists the gun until the barrel is at his face. Drago's eyes widen at what he is implying. He glare at Daredevil, "You wouldn't!"

"Have a taste of it!" Daredevil made Drago's fingers squeeze the trigger. The fear pellet hit Drago's face. Drago scream and pull away from him. He shakes his head as he tries to avoid not being to indulge into his deepest nightmare. Drago saw images of fire and screaming demons right in front of him. He swung his arms to make them go away. The fires were at his arm, burning the skin. He can feel the devil chewing his face. When he look at Daredevil, his face turned pale and froze. What was standing in the hero's place was a large and menacing devil with fire at its humanoid body. Drago lay out a chilling scream as the nightmare was coming to life. Daredevil then deliver a right hook at him, knocking him out cold.

"Enjoy your sleep," Daredevil said, looking at the villain who he have defeated after a tough time this mouth.

* * *

"_...Royal Woods police have gathered about twenty-five thugs who were involved in the riot on Halloween night. Police have also arrested Mister Fear, whose identity is revealed to be Zoltan Drago, the owner of Royal Woods Wax Museum. Daredevil, according to two cops, was at the scene right before running to get back-up. It seems this city have got back its night watcher…" _The newswoman reveal yesterday riot and Daredevil apprehending Mister Fear. The Loud family gathered to see as reactions of what happened last night.

"I can't believe this happened!" Rita exclaim in disbelieve. "Thank god no one was hurt!"

"And it was all thanks to Daredevil. If it wasn't for him, this riot could've gotten to the streets," Lynn Jr said, praising the hero who prevented from hurting anyone.

"When we heard about it, we have to return home," Lori said. "Couldn't stay out."

"Man, I had such a great night with Sam last night!" Luna complain of ending her date early. Luan lament as well.

"And cut out trick-or-treating short!" Lola said, getting a few nods from Lana, Lisa, and Lily.

"And my haunted house," Lucy added.

"But at least that nut job is in jail," The sporty tomboy remark of Zoltan Dragon who ruined Halloween for initiating the riot.

Leni notices her little brother isn't here. "Is Linky still in his room?" She asked.

"Nah, he still out. Said he needed to take care of something," Luna answered.

"After what happened last night? He's not all freak out?" Lynn Jr question her brother's request in leaving the house.

"Guess the little dude got nothing to be scared off. Make you wonder where he's at?"

* * *

Lincoln stand at his father's tombstone. After facing his fear of his dead dad, Lincoln felt his guilt of letting him dad was gone. All he needed was to face his demons. He no longer have to be afraid of having to wish it should have been him to die. The blind white haired boy put flowers on the ground after buying them from a flower shop.

"See you, dad," Lincoln said as he turned around and walked away, having no longer worry that his dad is punishing him for his actions. Rather, he can be proud that he is keeping his promise as the only male in the Loud House.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise I'll have the next chapter of Kunoichi of Royal Woods up. But feel free to leave a message on both current Marvel crossover stories. See you later; NiteOwl18 out.**


	13. Blind Christmas Angel

**Happy Holidays everyone! I know it's the day before Christmas Eve. I decided to give you all an early Christmas present. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Blind Christmas Angel**

Snow blanked the city of Royal Woods. Christmas Eve is here. People rushing into various stores for last minute gifts. Carolers singing to get donations for the poor and to brighten their days. Employees are being let go to spend time with their family. At jobs, people celebrated instead of working. Parties are being planted for families and friends coming by. Kids are ice skating and building a snowman with smiles on their faces. Even at the most wonderful time of the year, it sure bring a little joy and kindness to those who suffered a lot.

At the Loud House, the family is filled with Christmas joy. The tree was hug with ornaments and tinsel (even handmade ones from the younger sisters and older sisters when their were young). The Loud kids are busy with their objectives this season. Rita was currently at the kitchen with the help of Lori in preparing the Christmas dinner. Lori got a message from Bobby that the Casagrande are coming here. On Thanksgiving, they went to the Great Salt Lakes at the Casagrande's bodega. Now it was the Loud's turn to prepare the family though Rosa is bringing some food to go with the feast. Upstairs the rest of the Loud siblings are busy with their usual antics.

Leni walks out of the room, bellowing "What do you guys think of my dress?" Her new Christmas dress was made out of stockings. She spun around to give a twirl.

"_Chestnut Roasting on an open fire…" _Luna came out of her room, playing her purple guitar and singing Christmas songs. She saw her big sister wearing a new dress. "Looks lovely, luv. Is that stocking?"

"Yeah, I found a butch in a box in the attic. And look, it even have an initial!" Leni beam a smile and point the L.L on her right breast, not seeing Luna taking a good look at the dress.

"Are those our stocking we made back in grade school?" Luna pointed out. Luan came in on time and utter a Christmas pun.

"Oooh, you'll be _stocking _for a Christmas beating! Ho, ho, ho! Get it?" She laughs, making both Leni and Luna groan. The comedian was wearing a pair of antlers on her head. "But seriously, don't let mom and Lori see you in that dress. You wouldn't want Lori to give you an early Christmas present."

"What is it?"

"A Christmas punch. Ho, ho, ho. Get it?" Luan walked away. Luna added to the dizzy fanishionist to take Luan's word for it. Leni gave her a hush gesture and retrieve back to her room. Luna resume her song while walking the hallway. Outside of the house, the twins were enjoying the snow. They're currently doing a friendly competition of building a snowman.

"Hey Lana, what do you think of my snowman?" Lola show her tomboy twin her snowman, which was actually a snowgirl that resembles the pretty and bratty princess herself. Lana chuckle in amusement.

"That's nice, Lols. Check out mine," Lola look at what her sister made. The princess is surprised to see a very great snowman whose head is very familiar to her.

"Lana, that looks like dad," Lola whisper.

"It is. You like it?" Lana stand right at her twin side and admire the snowman-like dad. "I would've used dad's old sweater but I know mom will freak out if I did. Or you would tell."

"You know, I wouldn't tell. It would have fit in great with the snowman you made."

"I agree," Both the twins jump scare by Lucy who was behind them. "Forgive me. I admired by your token to our beloved father, Lana."

"Thanks," Lana sniff her nose by the tears in her eyes. "You think the family will love it?"

Against her nature of physical contact, Lucy hug both twins and utter "They'll love it."

"Imagine if we got daddy's ugly Christmas sweater and put on the snowman, and he actually came to life," Lola jokes, drawing chuckles from Lucy and Lana.

Meanwhile, Lynn Jr is currently at her mission of searching for the secret presents. It's always her and Lucy but the Queen of Duchess decided to skip the mission. Lynn goes to the same spot every Christmas Eve in the house. Under the couch. In the attic. The basement. Her parent's rooms. Her siblings' rooms. Lynn duck her head inside the chimney to spot even a clue where the gifts are.

"Up to your usual mischief, older sibling?" Lynn took her head out and look at Lisa who was giving her a monotonous tone and eating a candy cane twice her size. "When will you seize your childish attempt in discovering yule-time gifts?"

"I know they're in here. I just have to try harder," Lynn stubbornly declare.

"You're wasting your time."

"Keep your charts and facts to yourself. Why don't you go bother somebody else?"

"You can't see the entire family are busy and our mother and Lori in the kitchen preparing for the Casagrande's arrival in two hours, seventeen minutes and forty-six seconds," Lisa brag her ability to tell time to the sport fanatic.

"Must you not remind me every ten minutes," Lynn mockingly spat, drawing some irate from the genius. "Now shoo, Lynn Jr got to find some presents," Lynn walk away and ran up the stairs. Suddenly, above the chimney where the stockings are hung with care, Lily pop out with the one with her name on it.

"Poo Poo!" Lily babble.

"Lily, are you descent in there? Mother unit told me to put you in clothes twenty minutes ago," Lisa said, and Lily blew a raspberry at her. Rolling her eyes at her sibling's immaturity, Lisa hop on the small ladder that was next to the chimney and climb on. "Usually it's Lincoln who do this," She grab Lily out of the stocking.

"Wincoln?" Lily asked of her big brother.

"He's in his room. Have you noticed anything odd about our blind older brother?" Lisa said to Lily as she walks up the stairs. "Lately, he's secretly and stays in his room. Walk slowly than he does. Look at empty space during conversation and during our ride to school. The others don't know this but I saw dry blood on his metacarpophalangeal joints, or in layman's terms, knuckles."

"Wincoln whurt?" Lily's eyes widen.

"Not possible. If he did, we know. And Lincoln doesn't fight his classmates unlike Lynn. There's something very strange about him. I intend to find out what."

"Don't bother putting cameras and tiny bugs in my room, Lisa," The ginies pause to see her big brother outside of his room. "I can find them in one minute and in pieces."

"Dang it," Lisa curse.

"Wincoln!" Lily waves happily. Lincoln move forward and bop Lily on the nose, getting some heart filled giggle.

"Why isn't Lily dressed, Lisa?"

"I just got her out of the stocking while criticizing Lynn's foolish efforts in finding the presents," Lisa explained her reason why the baby is naked. Lincoln look ahead of the hallway to hear the sound of furniture moving in Lori and Leni's room.

"Lynn, get out! I need to change for the party!" Leni scream from inside the room. Lynn furiously exit the room and went inside Lola and Lana's shared room.

"She'll never find them," Lincoln smiled mischievously. Instead of asking him if he knew anything about presents hidden in the house, Lisa saw Lincoln is wearing an orange winter jacket, a brown hat and a blue scarf.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Just taking a nice walk."

"Lincoln, maybe you haven't heard the weather report but it's thirty-three degrees outside. It's four-thirty. The temperature will decrease to twenty-seven with wind velocity at five miles per hour," Lisa informed what she picked up from her global radar weather.

"I'll be fine. I showered. I'll make it back before Ronnie Anne and Bobby's family get here. If anyone asks, tell me I went for a walk," Lincoln said. He ruffle Lisa's hair, much to her dismay, and plant a kiss at Lily's head. "See you two."

"Bye Wincoln!" Lily waved.

"Be safe, Lincoln," Lisa added with slight concern.

Lincoln exit out of the front door as he put on his last glove. He stepped down on the small stairs. The sound of slight grumble and a window scraper made the Loud boy turn his head to see Mr. Grouse clearing snow from his car.

"Hi Mr. Grouse! Merry Christmas!" Lincoln greeted his grumble, yet friendly neighbor. Mr. Grouse pause to see the Loud boy and wave back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lincoln. Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I'm taking a little walk. I'll be back shortly."

"Do so. I don't want your mother and your sisters hollering at me for not stopping you," Mr. Grouse pale in facing Rita's wrath and her daughter's wrath.

"Relax," Lincoln chuckle. "We saved you a seat."

"Thanks Lincoln. I'll be at the party later. Take care."

"You too," Lincoln resume walking the sidewalk and begin his scroll. As he was at a distance away from his house, Lincoln began to acknowledge the audience, "I know what you're wondering. Lincoln Loud taking a scroll on Christmas Eve? Not feeling the Christmas spirit? I haven't lost my joy in the holiday. I'm not expressing it right now. Ever since I took up the hero role as Daredevil, I'm feeling under the weather. If Luan was here, she'll joke about being snowy as my hair. Since I fought Mister Fear on Halloween, I took my role as last male at the Loud House seriously. No more nightmares of my dad belittle me in my decision of being a vigilante. I kept my little sisters safe during school hours. Not the fist-in-the-face method, but a simple intimidation. My dad's restaurant is still running. We got no problems from unwanted competition or Tetherby's refusal to buy us. I'm just tired from street thugs and robbers. The crime rate is down as always. Nobody dares to face Daredevil at night."

* * *

At downtown, Lincoln walked to the people passing by him. His ears pick up the chatter and carolers singing. The shouting of fighting an expensive gift from stores he heard. Employees desperately trying to make it through the end of the day. Everyone needs this, especially his family. Like Thanksgiving and Halloween, it was the first Christmas without their dad. On Thanksgiving, Ronnie Anne's grandmother invite the Loud family to spend the holiday at the bodega. The Casagrandes has been very helpful toward the Loud family. Lincoln admired their generosity. The Casagrandes are coming at the house to pay back what they offered back at Thanksgiving. It would be nice for them, and Mr. Grouse.

"Better hoping both families don't try to make me and Ronnie Anne kiss under the mistletoe," Lincoln muttered. The blind hero was too busy with the inevitable happening, he bumped into a stranger.

"Oh, pardon me!" Lincoln's ear picked up at the familiar voice.

"Ms. DiMartino?"

"Lincoln!" The attractive Hispanic woman blink her eyes at her student. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Takin a walk. You?"

"Goin down to the homeless shelter to deliver these food I made," Lincoln sniff at the delicious ham wrapped tin foil and other side dishes in plastic container. Sensing how heavy it was for his substitute teacher, Lincoln asked "Is the homeless shelter close?"

"About five miles."

"Let me walk you there," He offered, much to Ms. DiMartino's surprise. "Don't worry. I got nothing else but walk."

"How sweet of you," Ms. DiMartino said back to her student. Lincoln walk to the other direction in accomplishing his substitute teacher to the homeless shelter. When they arrived, Ms. DiMartino set the food in the kitchen. Lincoln is about to leave the shelter when he heard her calling his name.

"Lincoln, how would you like to help us?" She offered as she put on a hairnet. "We can use another pair of hands."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, hon," Lincoln nod his head and walk into the kitchen. Wearing an apron and a hairnet, Lincoln grab a ladle as the homeless people started forming a line to get food. The people in line weren't surprise of seeing a blind boy helping the staff. They're not one to judge. Lincoln knows his way around in preparing meals. Despite his sister's protest of not due to getting hurt, the boy make sure there wasn't anything on the plate he accidentally added. Lincoln hand the plate to one and got a thank you in return. Lincoln is touched because they see him pass through his blindness. After fifteen minutes of helping, Lincoln announced he's leaving.

"Thank you for your help, Lincoln, but are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Ms. DiMaritno didn't want to see him walking alone on Christmas Eve.

"I'm ok. Thank you for the offer. You got plans after you're done?" He said.

"I'm going home. Don't have any plans than being alone," Ms. DiMartino spoke. Lincoln frown, not liking to have his substitute teacher spending Christmas Eve alone after she's done volunteering, and he helped her out.

"How about you come to my house for dinner tonight? My family is having Ronnie Anne's family here and my neighbor as well," The blind boy offered.

"Oh, inviting me to dinner? My, how bold are you," Ms. DiMartino cheekily stated. Lincoln shallow a lump to prevent him blushing like a love sick fool. "I will come."

"Thanks. See you tonight," Lincoln exit the shelter. He walks away from the building with some warm feeling inside of him. It felt good helping his substitute teacher giving food to the homeless people. He's not berating himself for inviting her to Christmas dinner. What's wrong with inviting your teacher to dinner? Hopefully, his family will understand. Lincoln blew through his mouth to get a cold breath. The weather is picking up on the temperature. If he doesn't get something to warm him up, he's gonna get a catch cold. And he has to deal with his mom and sister's scolding in being out of the cold and overprotection in treating his common cold. As if luck was on his side, he came across a _Starbucks. _Mouthing a thank you to a Christmas miracle, he enter inside. Lincoln walked to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate. He paid five dollars for a three dollars cup which he got two back. He waits for his drink to arrive. No sound other than the coffee maker preparing his drink. No one was here during Christmas Eve. Probably back homes. The place closed down at six and, checking his time, it was five-nineteen. The employees want to go home, but their manager won't let them until it was time to go. His nose unintentionally sniff the peppermint. Looking at the right corner, Lincoln sense the peppermint smell. The employee called his name after giving his drink. Lincoln follow the smell. His ears heard the slow heartbeat. His radar outline a tall, slim and light tan skin sixteen year old teenage girl. This girl had long black hair with bangs that falls on her waist and a teal headband.

Recognizing the appearances, Lincoln spoke "Beatrix Yates?" The teenager look to see her neighbor.

"Lincoln. Oh, my goddess. I didn't see you coming in," Beatrix said.

"Me neither. What are you doing at _Starbucks? _Shouldn't you been with your family?" Lincoln asked, drinking his hot chocolate.

"My family is doing some charity work across town," Lincoln notices the odd tone Beatrix was using. She's usually happy with it comes doing stuff outside of home with her family. Now she's feeling indifferent. "I didn't want to go. I didn't want to stay at home."

"Are you hosting a Christmas party?"

"Nope," Beatrix shakes her head. "My family is too busy celebrating Christmas charities."

"Have you try going to a friend's house?" Lincoln said. Beatrix took another sip of her peppermint hot chocolate with a frown. What comes next to the blind boy's head was too tempting but he had to figure out. "You don't have a lot of friends?"

"Who wants to be friends with Little Miss Perfect who smiles a lot and helping people?" Beatrix grumble. "My plans are returning home to work on my coding till my family comes home. Heard your family got a party tonight."

"Yeah. Bobby's family are coming here. So is Mr. Grouse and I invited Ms. DiMartino."

"Ms. DiMartino? You invited your teacher at home?" Beatrix is surprise.

"It's my way of repaying her for helping her at the homeless shelter. Hey, you can come to the party as well," He offer, making Beatrix to be more surprise. "If there is one thing I can't stand is seeing someone alone at Christmas Eve."

"Are you sure? Your sisters aren't gonna be a thrill to see me here."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't kill you."

"You got it!" Beatrix smile brightly. "Thank you Lincoln!" She rose up and storm out to get dressed for the party. Lincoln smile to see her happy again. Despite being at past foes with the Yates, they're not bad. However, some of his sisters are not friends with the Yates since they remembered their parents want them to be like them. But Lincoln held no grudge. He considers the Yates an ok family. Lincoln exit out and resume taking his walk. It would only be a short walk since he needed to get home in time for the Casagrande to show up. It was time for him to return home before they start to worry. Lincoln took the route to walk back home when he heard a scream.

"Hey! My purse!" Lincoln recognizes it was Girl Jordan, who was on the ground. The sound of heavy running sense it was a thief who pushes the girl and made off with her things. Stealing on Christmas Eve? That pisses the blind boy. While a few bystanders were helping the girl, the blind hero follow the footsteps where the thief ran off. The thief ran from where he swipe the purse. The man hurry while dozen saw him only a quick second. Making a hard right, he chuckled under his breath that he was going to get away-

*WACK!*

The man's chin it hit by a cane his name call and hitting the ground. Lincoln came out of the spot. A mild annoyance enter the boy's face as he looks at the unconscious man.

"Stealing a girl's purse on Christmas Eve? You just made the naughty list, pal," He spat and hit the man in the chest. Lincoln grab the blue purse and walk away in a castical manner as a patrolman came and arrested the man. He wasn't going to ask the boy how he got there that fast if he is blind.

"My purse! How did you get it?" Girl Jordan hugged her purse.

"I just bump into the guy and he dropped his purse before I recognize the color shade," Lincoln lied.

"Thank you so much! How can I repay you? How about letting my parents dropped you off? They're just about to pick me up."

"There's no need. I know the way back."

"Oh nonsense! I can't leave you alone walking with this temperature!" A car horn interrupted the two kids. The car stopped. The door window unroll to reveal Jordan's parents.

"Jordan, come on honey!" Her mother called.

"Mom, dad, can we drop off Lincoln at his house first?" Jordan asked her parents. Lincoln waved at them.

"Son, are you here by yourself?" Her father asked in curiosity. Lincoln reply he was taking a walk and he's walking back home. "We can't let you walk; you'll freeze to death. We'll take you home," Girl Jordan open the passenger door and went inside. Lincoln had no other response than to enter the car.

* * *

The car stopped at Lincoln's address. The Casagrande's bodega truck is parked outside. Lincoln stepped outside and thanked Jordan's parents for the trip.

"Hope your family isn't too worried, Lincoln," Jordan's dad asked in regard of Lincoln's family. Lincoln shrug it off. Lincoln walked to the front door and enter inside.

"Hi everyone. I'm back!" Lincoln's voice alarm those in the couch.

"Linky! There you are!" Leni rush in and hug her baby brother. "You got us totes scare!"

"I just went for a walk, Leni. Relax," Lincoln muffle his voice as his head is between her breast. Luna came behind and ruffle Lincoln's white hair.

"Don't scare us, dude!" She scolded him.

"Are Bobby and Ronnie Anne here?" On cue, Bobby and Ronnie Anne walked out of the kitchen and saw Lincoln.

"Hey little Loud!" Bobby goes to him and fist bump the boy. Ronnie Anne playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Lincoln, where have you been? Your mom was looking for you. Lori threw a fit," She said. Lincoln enter the kitchen where he passes the Casagrande family. Frida took notice of the boy and addresses Rita.

"Rita, Lincoln's here!" Rita turn around and rushes in to hug the boy.

"Lincoln! My baby boy! Don't do that to me!" Lincoln sense she was worrying due to how her heart was beating.

"Mom, it was a walk! Didn't Lisa told you?"

"I thought it was a walk around the house!" Lori added, relief wash over her that Lincoln was back home safe and sound.

"I'm sorry I scared you all. I can take care of myself, remember?" Lincoln said. He held up his empty drink up. "Look, I even went to _Starbuck._"

"Just go wash up, Lincoln," Rita pulls away from the hug and kiss his head. Lincoln mentally groan and went up the stairs to wash his hands. After preparing for dinner, Lincoln walk back down the stairs. As soon as he was in the living room, Lincoln sense someone behind him. A smirk on his face; he raised his cane to block a toy sword.

"Avase thee, Lincoln!" C.J exclaimed, holding his toy sword against Lincoln's cane.

"Avase thee as well, C.J," He smile at Ronnie Anne good hearted cousin. "And too slow again."

"I'll get you eventually."

"C.J was waiting for you to come home," Ronnie Anne walk behind Lincoln. "He played with Lana and Lola as their knight."

"Ah, ah! A pirate!"

"Right. Sorry, a pirate."

"Thanks for keeping the twins occupy, C.J. Where's your other cousins, Ronnie Anne?"

"Carl is trying to get Lori under the mistletoe. He's been planning it after Thanksgiving," Ronnie Anne remarked.

"Sounds like what Clyde had done before except he got a kiss in the end."

"Except if he doesn't get a kiss from Lori, he'll get a kiss from your other sisters," Ronnie Anne smile, unintentionally made Lincoln tighten his grip on the cane.

"_Little punk decided to put the moves on my little sisters, I'll introduce him to my Christmas present to him!"_

"Lori, my angel! Where are you?!" Carl running the living room with a mistletoe holly tape at the top of his head. Lincoln is tempted to not wack him in the head.

"Carlota is with Leni showing her new Christmas uniform she made. It's out of old tinsel and ornaments," Ronnie Anne said.

"Hope it wasn't something her brothers had made," Lincoln joked.

"The ornaments were made from Carl," C.J pointed out and cover his mouth. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"And where's Carlitos?" Lincoln lead down to see Carlitos teething his cane. He was wearing a reindeer onesie.

"Hey little guy. My cane is not for your teeth," Lincoln joked to the baby. Carlitos tap his face much to Ronnie Anne and C.J's amusement. The blind boy laugh and rub the baby's head, "I thought you learned your lesson from Thanksgiving."

"He's a baby, Lame-O," Ronnie Anne said back. "He's teething. Carlitos, go play with Lily," The little baby nod his head and walk to the little blond baby who was playing with her blocks. The door knock, which got the attention of Luan. She opens it to reveal Girl Jordan.

"Hi. Luan," The blond braided girl wave. With Lincoln turning at the door, Ronnie Anne turn as well. Lincoln is surprised to see her here after her parents dropped him off. The girl walked to her classmate and answer what Lincoln is going to say, "I ask my parents if I could stay here for a bit. Your family wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all!" Luan smiled, getting between the three friends. "Any friend of Lincoln is welcome here, especially a girl like _yule_. Ho, Ho, Ho, get it?!" Girl Jordan chuckle, so did C.J. Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes with a groan while Lincoln show a smile. "I'll fetch a punch for you."

After the holiday comedian walked away, Lincoln gesture Ronnie Anne to the blond girl, "Ronnie Anne, you know Girl Jordan?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Ronnie Anne acknowledge the girl she recognizes from school before moving to Great Lakes City.

"Hi Ronnie Anne. How's life in the big city?" The Hispanic girl shrug, it was all good.

"Never expected to see you here."

"It's the least I could do. My purse was stolen by some jerk and Lincoln got it back," Girl Jordan revealed, which lead to both Ronnie Anne and C.J surprise.

"It's that true, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne, C.J and Girl Jordan all yelped by the appearances of Haiku, Lucy's friend and another one of Lincoln's classmates.

"Haiku?" Lincoln said, not being startled by her. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her," On cue, the three friends scream again, minus Lincoln, by Lucy. "Her family are going to visit relatives and Haiku don't feel like it."

"They don't want a repeat like last time," Haiku added.

"Looks like I'm not the only one here," Girl Jordan joked.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Rosa called everyone loudly. Lincoln put his cane in front of Girl Jordan and Haiku is stopped by Lucy. Ronnie Anne did the same with C.J. The stampede came down with hands wanting first come first serve. Both the Louds and Casagrandes and Mr. Grouse all sat down with the most delicious food placed on the table. Lincoln sat between Luna and Leni. Ronnie Anne sat next to C.J and Carlota; Ronnie Anne looked at her friend. As soon as Girl Jordan took her seat next to Luna, Lola spotted the girl and asked "What's Girl Jordan doing here?"

"She was invited, Lola," Lincoln answer.

"First Haiku then Stickon invites another girl. What's next, Clyde coming here?" Lynn muttered. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, is that Clyde?" Leni beam in shock. Lori silently pray it can't be Clyde on the door. Lincoln excuse himself to answer the door. The Loud daughters stopped to look at someone they didn't expect.

"Guys, you remember Beatrix Yates? I invited her. Her family is too busy with Christmas and I didn't want her to be left alone," Lincoln introduced the slim teenage girl to his family and Ronnie Anne's family.

"Babe, who's that?" Bobby didn't know who the teenager was next to Lincoln. Ronnie Anne and Girl Jordan are surprised with Haiku being indifferent yet intrigued. Carl decides to go over there to greet the beautiful teenager but Carlota force him to sit down.

"This is Beatrix Yates," Lori spoke, but narrowing her eyes at her. "Our neighbor. She belong to that family that helps a lot."

"And smile every day," Lynn added, not liking her here. The rest of the daughters, minus Leni and Luna, glared at Beatrix, who is starting to feel uncomfortable. Lincoln slam his cane to the ground, scaring them.

"Be nice. Mom, can we have an extra seat for Beatrix? And another one? I brought a third guest," Lincoln revealed.

"My goddess, three guest!" Maria exclaimed. "You're certainly an angel, Lincoln!" Beatrix make her way. Rita provided two chairs to which the Yates teenager girl sit down next to Luan. She waves at the comedian which she weakly wave back with a forced smile. Before either of the Loud girls can object in inviting a Yates, the doorbell rang again.

"That must be her," Lincoln smile and leave to get it, drawing confusion and more astonished expressions.

"Her?!" The Loud daughters cried.

"Another girl?!" Carl shouted in envy. Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, and Haiku are reacting as well. And when the third guest arrival, Bobby, Carl, and Luna grew blushes and utter "bah, bah, bah…"

"Hi everyone," Ms. DiMartino wave while Lincoln was behind him. "I'm Alyssa DiMartino," She saw three of her students who were gobsmacked to see a teacher here. "Hi Girl Jordan. Haiku. Ronnie Anne, how are things in Great Lakes City?" None of them reply back.

"You invited your teacher?!" Lynn Jr shouted while Lori smack the back of Bobby's head and Carlota did the same with Carl.

"Lincoln helped me serving the homeless at the shelter. He's been a real helper," Ms. DiMartino commented, making Lincoln bashifully rubbed the back of his head. "Where can I sit?"

"Uh," Rita shake her head before composing herself. "Sit at that last chair," She pointed at the remaining chair.

"You can sit with me!" Carl raised his hand and utter a squeak when Carlota hit him in the knee. Rita told there was an empty space between Lana and Lola. Ms. DiMartino walk and sat down between the two girls. Now things become awkward with both families. Mr. Grouse didn't seem to mind; he was too busy eating rather than looking at the scene.

Each member, plus guests, were served with a combination of Rita's and Rosa's food. Although the guests enjoy the food, both families are too puzzled over what the Loud boy did in inviting the Yates girl and his substitute teacher. Girl Jordan was excuse since she wanted to come here, same goes with Haiku. The Loud sisters didn't question Lincoln's decision in inviting someone they didn't take kindly and an attractive woman who was his substitute teacher. The Casagrandes were puzzle with questions in their heads. Carl complain in how Lincoln got two beautiful women invited over for Christmas dinner. This got two slaps by Carlota and surprisingly Ronnie Anne. All it took, in Lincoln's words, was taking a walk and being approached by one woman after another. The blind boy notices some curious glances by some guests. Lori is baffle into why her little brother invited two incredible women that she knew and, to her dismay, one of them is charming her boyfriend. Luna got to give her little brother credit for doing this. She took stares at Ms. DiMartino during dinner time. Leni, in a clueless manner, is thrill for her Linky to being so kind at this holiday season. Even Rita is wondering why her son invite two people, who are (and she was agreeing) beautiful to dinner. It was sweet for Lincoln to do this, but she got no other reason. To the three guests, Ronnie Anne, Haiku, and Girl Jordan are wondering why as well. Lincoln gave no answer expect he didn't like to see someone left alone on Christmas Eve. This brought some heart warming smiles, cheerful words and Frida crying declaring Lincoln as a Christmas angel.

Chuckling, Lincoln ate more of Rosa's arroz and thought "I'm more of a blind Christmas angel."

* * *

**I know it's not action, but I wanted the chapter to be related to Christmas. Merry Christmas and hope you have a wonderful holiday with your friends and loved ones. See you next time on HercuLOUD. NiteOwl18 out.**


	14. Spring Break Investigation (Part One)

**What up, everyone? I know everyone is having a not-so-great Spring Break due to the Coronavirus pandemic. Everything is canceled from sports events to people getting what they need to prevent getting sick. Hope everyone is doing well. If you are diagnosed with the virus, hope you feel better. Before you read the chapter, I got some announcements I haven't posted in my previous chapters. I'm going to cancel some of the fan-fics that have been inactive for so long and never posted a new chapter. Reasons: I lost touch of the show or the show has ended. These are the stories that I am canceling:**

**The Blue Jay and The White Raccoon II: Circus de Masks**

**The City Watchers: Anarchy**

**The City Watchers: World War A**

**The Fox**

**Crossover and Timelines**

**Tale of the Gutless Fearless Ninja**

**Also, I'm canceling the Guardians of the Multiverse series. If you want to take a shot of any of these stories, you need to have my permission first. For those who waited to see said stories update or publish, I'm sorry. But you have a choice to adopt them (with my permission first) I have three new stories coming soon; go check my profile.**

**At first, I was stuck on this story and didn't know which villain would Lincoln fight. But with how things are right now, I have gained inspiration from the virus to write this chapter. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Spring Break Investigation (Part One)**

Spring Break had finally arrived. A week off from school for rest and relaxation. However, this Spring Break is nothing to celebrate. With what the Coronivirus spreading like wildfire, everything that was supposed to take place during Spring Break is canceled until further notice. People have been diagnosed and had died from the virus. Families have become quarantine from inside their home. School and colleges have been closed down for two weeks starting with Spring Break. In Royal Woods, the damage is the same. There's been thirteen cases of Coronavirus. Since then, the people are in a panic and buying what they can to protect himself from the virus. The mayor has ordered all events postponed, much to the dismay of everyone.

In the Loud House, things have been quiet. This was one of the rarest moments this happened. There is no joy or over excitement inside the house. All there is boredom. None of the siblings are doing anything beside their usual habit. Lori was on the couch and texting Bobby with an unamused expression instead of her lovesick grin. Leni flips the magazine with a small frown. Luna sat on the ground with her guitar playing small notes. Luan is dressed up in her mine outfit and stays inside the box; no laughter was brought to her attention. Not that she wanted it for she was in no mood for jokes or puns. Lynn Jr threw her tennis ball on the wall. Instead of throwing it over again, after catching the ball, she waits for ten seconds and resumes again. Lucy hides inside the chimney to read her poems but it didn't bring any enjoyment, not even the silence of her family wasn't helping. The twins weren't fighting each other and neither Lola was putting on makeup or Lana was playing in the mud. The tomboy mechanic watches Hops look for flies to catch. Lisa was in the living room as well. Normally, the prodigy Loud would be inside her room to find a cure for the virus. However, she received a notice from the government to not engage in any testing for the well-being of her family and those who are diagnosed with the virus. Resisting from engineering a cure, all Lisa did was answer college level math problems from Lori's textbook in one minute. This didn't bring any enjoyment to the young scientist. As for Lily, her expression was the same as the rest of her sisters. She lies on the floor on her back and sleeps like a bear. Their mother was out to handle the ruckus at Lynn's Table. With stores and restaurants being ordered to close early, Rita ordered the staff to do the same.

Catching and throwing the ball for the thirty-seventh time, Lynn Jr growled "This...suck!"

"Hey Lisa, how long has it been since any of us talked?" Lori asked, not taking her eyes from her phone.

"Approximately an hour, eldest sibling," Lisa answered.

"Anyone up for anything? How about playing a game board?" Leni suggested, although her tone says she's not feeling it.

"Lynn is just going to win and rub it in our faces," Luna answered.

"Don't bother," Lynn Jr scoff. "I'm tired of playing those lame board games," Luan the mime is putting her hand on an invisible wall as she shuffles to the right. "Yo Spooky, got any poems you want to enlighten us?"

Lucy pops her head to answer her roommate's question. "The boredom of being a prisoner in our home is lacking in my creativity," The goth said. "Instead of throwing the ball for every ten seconds, why not go outside and play basketball?"

"It's no fun when I can't challenge anyone. I can't go to the park; no one is there."

"Same here," Lana sighed. "Mom said I can't play in the mud or hang out with my friends at the park, which they are not there."

"Do they have the virus?" Lola asked.

"No. Their families are keeping them inside and making them take showers and washing their hands," Behind her was the comedian/ mime Loud who motioned her mouth to open like a zipper.

"We all have to wash our hands, Lana," Luan said. "If you get infected, we all get infected."

Lana rolled her eyes, "I'm so sick of this virus gabrage! When do those science guys are gonna make the cure?!" She complained.

"Creating a cure for COVID-19 takes time, Lana," Lisa explained. "Meanwhile, the population has to prepare for getting the necessary items to prevent getting the infection and doing a regular hygiene routine every hour. I would admisture a cure but the government and The Center for Disease Control forbid me from creating a cure due to my actions of unnecessary human testing. They rather have someone who has experience of combating the virus," She is annoyed for the fact they're allowing somebody to create the virus and not herself who can cure everyone from her superior intelligence..

"This bites, brah," Luna hummed, her fingers slipping on her instrument. "It's Spring Break and no one is going out of town to hang loose. The city also cancelled some major festivities. Me and Sam are planning to go to a Mick Swagger concert but Mick's drummer got the flu and cancelled the concert."

"And the sporting events! Can't believe they're postponing March Madness!" Lynn shouted, crossing her arms.

"And the fashion show that was supposed to take place at the mall," Leni said, feeling sad it had to be canceled due to the virus.

"Not to mention the movies being delayed and several actors and actresses have contracted the flu," Lucy added.

"At least we have another week off from school," The diva princess said, drawing some nods and agreement from everyone. That was the upside of it. Lisa wasn't too happy for all schools and colleges being shut down for another week after spring break but there was no other choice.

"Two weeks of being stuck in the house and only going anywhere in the city with a slight chance of being hit by the virus. How wonderful," Lori said sarcastically as she put down her phone. "Where's Lincoln?" She noticed her little brother wasn't here to express the boredom her sisters are feeling.

"He's still in his room," Leni answered, then her ears picked up the sound of a cane hitting the floor steps. Lincoln greeted everyone in the living room and headed to the kitchen. Sensing the white haired blond boy is getting a glass of milk, the fashionista Loud gets up to assist. She paused to see Lincoln had taken the milk gallon out of the fridge and filled the glass without splitting.

Lincoln drank his milk half-way to sense Leni standing in the room. "Hi Leni."

"Hi Lincy. You want something to go with your milk?" She asked. Lincoln shook his head before replying he was just getting a drink. He finished the entire glass and put it in the sink. Lincoln exit the kitchen with his sisters staring at him.

"Hey bro. Wanna sit with us?" Luna asked Lincoln who stopped going up to his room. "The t.v is all yours if you wanna watch your shows."

"I was just about to get some rest," Lincoln answered. He was. Last night was only a patrol as Daredevil. There wasn't a major crime bust. With the virus pandemic in Royal Woods, the crime rate is silence. Even thieves and rapists have to shield themselves from the virus. It took him till three in the morning before returning home.

"Lincoln, you got two weeks off from school. You can get plenty of rest anytime you want," Lori answered with a smile. "Sit with us."

Lincoln turned his back and guided to the couch. Leni returned to her seat with Lincoln sitting between her and Lori. Lynn Jr had the remote control in her hand and turned on the television that was off all morning. Lincoln turned down the athletic's tomboy's offer to switch to a channel of his liking. Lincoln's fingers press the channel up button. His ears heard the voice of Katherine Mulligan.

"_...I'm standing outside of Forest Land where forty-seven year old Alex Mason was found dead in his bedroom," _Lincoln lowered the control and focused on the news. The Loud sisters glance at the screen of another victim killed by the virus. "_Next door neighbors complained of the smell at Mr. Mason's home. When police arrived at the scene, they found Mr. Mason lying face down in his bed. I spoke to the neighbors and said Mr. Mason was diagnosed with Coronavirus three weeks ago and asked his next-door neighbor to deliver his medicine. While others are saying he passed away from the virus, police uncovered Mr. Mason's medicine found in his bedroom. What led to his death was the drug substance known as ANVIC-20. The same drug substance that is said to help people fight the virus. Five people have died in the past two weeks. No leads where the drugs are coming from. Police interviewed next-door neighbor Allison King of the drug she took to Mr. Mason. We'll have more words from the police after this."_

"Forest Lane. Isn't it where Darcy lives, Lisa?" Lana asked her little sister in regard to her friend. Lisa answered yes.

"That poor man," Leni is sympathetic to the man who died.

"Guess must have taken too much," Lynn Jr added.

"Not likely," Lisa answered. "He could've been too careful what kind of drugs he was taking or not bought any suspected drugs without consulting what is in the ingredients."

"This virus is bringing in a lot of drug dealers who can make alternative cures instead of getting medical help. It isn't like medicinal marijuana," Lincoln said, his alter personality acting up against the drug dealers who are taking the virus storm as a money making scheme.

"Would people want to spend a lot of money to cover their medical bills?" Lori asked.

"What would be the point to have health insurance if you don't want to go to the hospital?" Luan said.

"Some people can't afford health insurance, Luan," Her rockstar roommate said back.

"I hope none of our neighbors brought any drugs," Lori hoped, glancing out of the house to scan the empty streets. With the ANVIC-20 selling in the underground, police have been reviewing the people who had died from drug overdose to cure their illness. Five people have died and one more has been added to the list. They go after the recent drug dealers on the street but they denied any drugs called ANVIC-20 or sell said drugs to the patients. Even though this was going to be a boring Spring Break for the Loud family, it doesn't mean a certain blind boy will fight the recent drug storm underneath the pandemic.

* * *

It didn't take long for Daredevil to travel to Forest Lane. With the neighbors sleeping inside their homes, Daredevil jumps to the backyard of the residence once belonging to the man who had died this afternoon. Using a lock pick to unlock the window, he entered through the second floor. The bedroom was all cleaned out; Daredevil can't turn on the light or he'll risk alarming the neighbors. No doubt Daredevil will find anything in the house he can relating to the deceased or the illegal drug. The Health Department was also involved in cleaning the entire house spotless. But even a clean house like this must have some secrets. Daredevil ponders around the empty bedroom. Entering the bathroom, his ultrasonic rear sight glance at the bathroom cabinet/mirror. He opened it to find nothing. His hand lifted the toilet tank and checked any drugs Alex must have hid, but the police had already checked there. Daredevil used his quick detective skills; any victim who took drugs must have another back-up stash in case said victim died of a drug overdose. The closet is one of the places he could hide another stash. The blind hero opens the empty closet. Turning his head slowly, his sonar sight peaked at a box that was inside the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and took it out to reveal a secret stash. Daredevil took the box out, opened it, and found a small cap of pills with no registered name. These were the ANVIC-20.

"Bingo," Daredevil smirks victoriously. He put the small cap in his pocket. Daredevil sneaked out of the house and left the scene. He got his first clue of the drug raid now all he needed to do was find a supplier.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Part two will be coming out soon, if nothing comes up or I feel all workout out. What do you think of the chapter? Lincoln (Daredevil) is investigating a drug that said it can cure the virus but it eventually caused them to have an overdose. Next chapter is him finding the supplier and the clue of the next villain in the story. You can guess who it already is. See you all later. Be sure to wash your hands daily and be careful of the virus. Have a safe Spring Break. NiteOwl18 out.**


	15. Spring Break Investigation (Part Two)

**What's up, everyone? I hope you all are safe in your home from the virus and keeping updates on the world. My hometown is a ghost town; nobody is outside and everything is closed temporarily. Still, we gotta protect yourself and wash our hands constantly. On to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Spring Break Investigation (Part Two)**

At his room, Lincoln sat on his bed with his legs crossed as he engaged in a mediating position. His sisters are outside doing their usual everything. His mother was resting in her single bedroom after coming back from work in the afternoon. With the virus still going on, it started to affect every business. The mayor ordered every store to be closed at three in the afternoon. Lori, with the help of Luna and Luan, were told to cook lunch while their mother took a nap. The blind Loud boy relaxes in his room; the sounds of his sisters didn't break his consecration. Usually he would help his sisters if one of them (or all of them) gets out of control but after becoming blind, the sisters promise to not barge into his room unannounced. Since he started training to protect his family, Lincoln also took up mediating to clear his mental mind. The last few days have been tough for the blind hero. After learning of the drug called ANVIC-20 sweeping through the streets, Daredevil investigates the deaths of the people with Coronavirus who bought the illegal drug to cure the illness. He found one at the home of Alex Mason, the man who died on Sunday. Daredevil's next step was to find the person who sold him the drug, which was impossible due to the virus. Daredevil has to cut back his usual route to two in the morning. He had no clue of finding the drug dealer. Five more people have died from taking ANVIC-20. Every crime scene he went was all clean by both the police and the sanitation crew. He has all of spring break to find the dealer, but it's difficult without risking getting the illness and having Lola catch him sneaking out of the house. The stress of not finding the dealer was getting to him; his sister's constant yelling with their habits wasn't good for his ears. That's why he's mediating.

Loud knocks broke his concentration and the sport Loud sibling's voice aches his ears. "Yo Stinkcon! Wanna kick the soccer ball?!" He asked, not conceding the fact she interrupted her brother's mediation.

With an annoyed sigh, Lincoln gets out of bed to grab his cane and open the door. Lynn held a grin in her face with a soccer ball in her arm. "Doesn't it ever occur to you to not to disturb me?" He asked slowly, his expression stoic but annoyed Lynn broke his session.

"You said not to barge in the room without knocking. I knock," Lynn said with an indifferent tone. Lincoln shakes his head at Lynn's stubborness of interrupting someone's session. "Soccer ball. One-on-one. Outside. Now," Lynn turns to leave home to wait for her opponent. Lincoln's eyebrows twitch a little before complying with his tomboy athletic sister's orders.

"Ready to get your ass whoop?" Lynn asked, stretching herself. She and Lincoln are both in the backyard. The soccer net is set up. The soccer ball is placed on the ground. Lincoln is positioned as the goalkeeper. Lynn glanced at the goalkeeper and began kicking the ball. The ball is coming close to the net. Lincoln kept calm right after Lynn declared she was going to beat him. Lynn kicked the ball to the net, but Lincoln caught the ball without moving. Lynn is stunned for a short second. Lincoln dropped the ball and kicked the ball back to the player.

"Tcc. That was luck," Lynn scolded a little. Huffing, she rolls around the ball and kicks it again. Lincoln caught it again, drawing the tomboy sport fanatic to growl a little.

"Instead of standing like a statue, try stepping up?" Lynn asked. She wanted Lincoln to play the game more instead of stopping Lynn's kick. The blind boy complied with her demand. Lynn grinned to herself eagerly; she was gonna win this. The match resumed with Lynn kicking the ball away from Lincoln. But Lincoln stuck his left foot to get the ball away. The ball kicked sideways between his feet. Lynn regained to get the ball back; Lincoln backed away while still kicking the ball. The ball was kicked high and Lincoln sent it through the net. Lynn grabs the ball and sets it back at the center while glancing at Lincoln with disbelief.

"_What the heck?! Since when has Lincoln ever played this good?!" _Lynn asked. The next round began with Lynn taking the lead. The ball is far away from Lincoln. Turning around, Lynn kicked the ball to gain momentum. Lincoln remained in the center. His ears pick up at the ball rolling against the grass. The ball is passing through Lincoln. But the blind Loud boy kicked it away from Lynn and ran around her to send her in a daze. Lincoln gains another point by kicking the ball in the net.

"Damn! How did you do that?" Lynn exclaimed, feeling a bit of outrage she lost.

"That's my secret. Now can I return to my mediation?" Lincoln asked instead of answering Lynn's question. He got his cane after placing it next to the tree before the game started. Lynn watched Lincoln enter the kitchen.

"Hey!" The sport fanatic followed him inside. She grabs Lincoln by the shoulder. "Tell me how you do that?" She asked again.

"What's going on?" Luan said, turning away from the meatballs. Lori and Luna were almost done with the meal when they saw Lincoln enter from the backyard, drawing some confusion.

"Me and Lynn were outside playing soccer," Lincoln answered, drawing some wide-eyed expressions from the three eldest sisters.

"What?! Was this your doing, Lynn?!" Lori turns to Lynn accusingly. "You know how Lincoln is!" Luna and Luan both check any injuries the boy may receive from the game. Though Lincoln tells them he's fine.

"Relax. I hold back from injuring him. I invite him without threatening him. Heck, he even beat me!" Lynn explained. The three sisters stopped what Lynn had said at the end.

Sensing more confusion, Lincoln sighed "It's the truth."

"Lynn, you can't be literally serious!" Lori scolded the tomboy. Then the rest of the sisters came inside the kitchen.

"Like what's happening?" Leni wondered why her big sister was yelling at Lynn. The rockstar Loud told them Lynn offered Lincoln to play soccer with her without using intimation and Lynn said Lincoln won.

"I don't believe it," Lola crosses her arms and glances at Lynn.

"It is possible," Lisa said, fixing her glasses. "What with our brother being blind, his other senses enhanced. The auricle, street name ears, picked up on the sounds average humans can't pick up. Lincoln hears the inflated sport round object coming at him," Lincoln nods his head a few times to admit his secret.

"But still, I don't want our brother playing sports," Lori said, her eyes narrowing.

"He's a natural!" Lynn complain; that it didn't suit well with the other sisters.

"What if you could've hurt him?" Leni scolded. The other sisters voice their complaints against Lynn. Lincoln shook his head and head right up the stairs. Even though Lynn interrupted his session, he complied with her offer without hurting him. The sisters and their mother are deeply worried he could get hurt everyday in the house. That's why they were told not to harm Lincoln anymore. Entering his room, Lincoln lay on his bed. He felt more relaxed from her match with Lynn. Static sounds enter his ears; it was from his radio. Lincoln picked it up from the table and pressed it.

"Hey Clyde," He spoke.

"_Hey Lincoln. How is your day?"_

"What do you think?" He joked.

"_Can't say the same here. My dads got the entire place on lockdown. We got to wash our hands every thirty minutes, followed by fluids. Our cats have to be washed three times." _Lincoln chuckled a little at Clyde's overactive parents. At least they care more about their well-being. Clyde continued his discussion. _"This virus got my neighborhood on high alert. Our house is upgraded to not let anyone come within ten feet, whether they have the virus or not. We can't leave home either. We got enough supplies to last until the crisis is over. I gotta tell you Lincoln; it stinks. Trapped under the house with nowhere to go. I read my comic books over and over. Fed my cats. Watch every movie. I even read the health guide ten times."_

"My neighborhood is quiet; wishes could be the same in the house. Sometimes my sisters are quiet, sometimes they can get over active. How is everyone?" Lincoln regards his other friends. When asked why he couldn't get through to them, Lincoln added he was feeling tired.

"_Liam worries about his animals; his family are giving them check-ups. Rusty and his dad are barricading the house. Zack's family is always prepared. They were waiting for something like this to happen. Stella is well, along with her parents. Same goes with everyone. This virus crisis is getting everyone crazy!"_

"You're telling me. My sisters are bumped because of the events the city has to cancel," Lincoln replied. "They were really looking forward to it," Lincoln asked Clyde if anyone in the neighborhood had the illness.

"_No. Actually, I never looked. From my window, everyone is ok, despite the odd silence. My dads are looking at everyone if they have the symptoms. What's happening in your neighborhood?"_

"Not much," Lincoln answered, an idea entering his brain. "You heard about that guy in Forest Lane who died of the drug?"

"_I did. The nerve of those people!" _Lincoln flinches at Clyde's rising voice. He couldn't blame him for the audacity. _"They're taking the virus thing as a scheme!"_

"The police haven't found anything connecting those deaths. The dealers disappear in plain sight."

"_Guess even drug dealers care about their health," _Lincoln laughed at the irony. _"And even Daredevil hasn't put a stop to the drug epicment."_

"Even heroes have to take caution with their health. You think Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack can stop crime with a deadly virus in the air?"

"_Not if you have a gas mask and protective gloves and a hazardous suit. You remember Issue #234? Ace and Jack investigate a mysterious drug that can cure headaches but it ultimately leads them to grow a tumor? The duo track the deaths to every hospital and it turns out to be a former doctor?" _Lincoln paused at what his best friend had said. The blind hero never thought of investigating the hospitals, or at least going there. The people who died bought the drugs because they contracted the illness. Is it possible the criminal mastermind was a doctor? Clyde's voice echoed through the boy until he was out of his daze.

"Clyde, I gotta have to call you back. Lunch is almost ready," He said, his tone is keeping calm but inside he was feeling curious over the theory. Clyde says his byes and stays safe from the virus before the static is gone. Lincoln is feeling more curious at what Clyde explains over the comic book issue of their favorite fictional hero. These deaths are circumstantial; all of them are patients with the Coronavirus and bought the illegal drug on the street. He didn't bother looking at the doctors who were in charge of these deceased patients. All of the evidence is gone from every crime scene.

New plan. Go to Royal Woods County Hospital.

* * *

Royal Woods County Hospital is treated as a place to tent to the sick. Most recently, the staff have been treating patients with Coronavirus and everyone is on high alert. Patients with the virus had passed away. The staff are making sure they don't get the virus. Every nurse and doctor is told to wash their hands and spray away the germs in the air and wash their clothes to get rid of any traces of the illness. And Daredevil is taking the same precaution. Taking a spare hazardous suit from Lisa's bunker, Daredevil climbs to the third floor with his baton grapple. The room is empty; no doubt this was clean after a patient had passed away. Daredevil exited the room and ran to the empty hallway. The darkness wasn't a challenge. The nurse and doctors are gone for the day. He met his way to the front desk's reception. Glancing at the notebook, numerous doctors are listed followed by the patients that were under as a list. Daredevil needed to find the doctors who worked with the patients with the virus. His fingers touch the surface of the paper and the pen ink. Instantly, Daredevil's finger found the doctor with the most Coronavirus cases.

Dr. Alfred Channing.

Daredevil got another notebook and searched the doctor's office. Room 354. It's right here.

Daredevil entered Dr. Channing's room and closed the door. His first step was going through the file cabinet. His fingers touched the files and took one out of it. It was a patient's medical file with the virus. And to his surprise, it was Alex Madison. Contracted the virus three weeks ago. Went to hospital. Dr. Channing was his doctor. Told he had to be kept inside his home. Daredevil looked at the other files which were also patients with the virus. The same people who died from the drug overdose. Figuring out a connection, Daredevil goes to the cabinet and takes out an organizer book. He stopped at tonight's date: Wilson Cott 127 Avenue.

* * *

It took him almost an hour to get to the street. It was past his temporary patrol time. When he gets back, he has to burn the hazardous suit and clean his other suit. Daredevil is standing outside; a set of stairs that lead to a door set his detective mood on high alert. He opens the door and steps inside what he considers an underground vice den. Daredevil walked to the hallway that reminded him of his old school basement. Sounds of machinery echo the hall drawing out the rats. Daredevil takes out the baton from his back, getting ready to break some heads. Crouching down, the blind hero stepped into the catwalk and saw his theory was right.

This was a drug den.

Workers are naked except in their underwear and wearing protective masks and gloves. They're working on illegal drugs. Putting in empty bottles to hand over to dealers for tomorrow. Five gang members are guarding the workers. All of them have doctor masks to cover their mouths. Stacks on money in another table by one worker who is counting and sorting. Daredevil turned to hear a man's voice coming. The baton grabs one of the head lights above to send him on top of it to hide in the shadows. The man entered the room while answering his phone. The man was Dr. Alfred Channing; mid thirties. Short brown hair. Green eyes. His attire was his doctor uniform, probably got called from the hospital a while after Daredevil left the scene.

"Everything is fine. We got calls from the patients. They're asking more," Alfred said with a greedy smile. "Of course we can't get caught! No police are around; thank god for the virus! This is one of your greatest ideas you can come up with! By tomorrow we'll have our boys go to the usual spots and get the patients. I've already got twenty-five more on my list. See you later, boss; call you later for the good news," He ended the phone call. Alfred descended down the stairs while clapping his hands together. "How is everyone?" He asked the people in the den. He stopped at a sink that was attached to the wall. Turning on the sink, the water washed away his hands. "Everyone clean?"

"Shut up, doctor," One of the guards next to him spat.

"Careful with that tone. Remember I know the big man," Alfred warned the guard with cockiness. He hands the slip of paper from his pocket to the guard. "Got a new order of our alternative cure. Make sure those drugs are clean; not a speck of the virus can't be traced back," The sound of a harness and a figure slam on the table scaring the whole operation.

"The hell?" Alfred looks at the mysterious figure in the hazardous suit. "The CDC sent a spy?!" The figure rips the suit to reveal the blind vigilante. "Daredevil!" He yelled. Daredevil flips to a guard and kicks him in the neck. This sends the guard to hit the wall. The guards open fire right as Daredevil avoided the bullets by running. The workers back away from the fight. One guard got hit in the jaw by the hero's baton. Daredevil kicked him in the ribs. He took the stacks of bills and threw them as sacrificial pieces against the bullets. Dr. Channing, growling at the use of his money as shield, ledges at Daredevil. However, he was no match due to his slim build. Daredevil elbowed the doctor in the face and threw him on the table; his weight breaking it. Grabbing his baton, Daredevil broke one guard in the arm; the bullet hit one worker in the back of his arm. Noticing if they stay they suffer the wrath of Daredevil, the entire workers flee the den. Daredevil grabs a worker from his left and slams him at the wall a few times to make his body limb.

"Come here, ya bastard!" A guard blasted the ground with his shotgun to scare the hero. Standing next to the table filled with the drug pills, Daredevil fling his left arm to scatter the pills at the guard to make him drop his weapon. The guard is met with a powerful gut punch that spills out some puke. He was grabbed by the collar and thrown at the wall. The last guard moved forwards with a pistol; Daredevil used the empty table as a shield. He gets up to fire his baton to hook at the guard's arm. He pulls it to send him on the ground. Daredevil delivers a haymaker at the back of his head; his nose broke the hard floor as he is unconscious. The den was clear, all except the workers. Daredevil will deal with them later; he's about to chat with the drug lord.

Grabbing the doctor by the back of his collar, Daredevil spat "Talk!"

"I have rights!" The doctor spoke back. "What I'm doing is for medical reasons!"

"Having workers and paying off street drug dealers to operate your drug den is considered medical?! You're supposed to be a doctor to help people with the virus!" He shouted at the corrupted doctor.

"There's no cure yet; these drugs are all my patient needs," Alfred laughed. "We have people coming in the hospital with the virus, day in and day out. What do we doctors and nurses get from this?"

"Not by making an illegal drug! You're going away for a long time!"

"Who are they gonna believe?! You, a boy who talks with his fist or me, a well-respected doctor that is helping the cause?"

"Then you won't mine asking about the man you were calling as you came here," Daredevil questions, making the doctor's eyes widen.

"You crazy?! He'll kill me!"

"You run this drug den!"

"By him! He said it was a great marketing scheme! No other drug lords ever come up with this idea!" Dr. Channing is slam at the table; his neck is pressured by Daredevil's hand

"What is your boss's name?" Daredevil repeated. The doctor struggled to let go but the boy wasn't accepting his plea until he got an answer. "Don't ask me again!"

"No! No! I won't say anything! He'll kill me! You don't know what he'll do to people who talk to the big guy!"

"I want a name, Channing, or you're gonna be wearing a neckbrace for the rest of your life!" Daredevil screams. His hand pressed more on the doctor's neck. Dr. Channing screams right as his voice is clamped by the tight grip.

"I'll talk! I'll talk!" He choked. Daredevil loosen his grip to let him speak. "I don't know his name, but he goes by another alias."

"What is it?"

"Kingpin."

"And who is Kingpin?" Daredevil demanded the name, not an alias. Daredevil felt the doctor's heart level spike up. He was pushed to the ground. The doctor got a hold of a gun belonging to one of the unconscious guards. He points at the blind hero, who stopped from engaging. Dr. Channing narrowed his eyes at the blind hero; his trigger finger ready to end Daredevil. After three seconds, Daredevil never set one foot as the doctor turned the gun to himself and shot himself in the forehead. Blood splatter the wall followed by brain matter. Daredevil pauses in slight horror before replacing in disgust.

"Coward," He whispered to the dead doctor. With nothing else except one clue, the blind hero left the drug den.

* * *

Moments later, the police had discovered the vacant drug den thanks to an anonymous tip. The workers were found and taken into police custody for questioning. The guards as well. The doctor's dead body was loaded into the ambulance. According to the tip, Dr. Channing was behind the whole operation before Daredevil stopped and the doctor killed himself. This was a matter of case closed.

Unknown to the police and the wondering eyes of the public and media, one policeman decided to make a phone call.

"It's me. The den was discovered. Looks like Alfred told Daredevil," He spoke to the man behind the call.

"_How disappointing. Looks like my drug business is suffering a loss. Keep up the good work. I'll be arriving soon."_

"Thank you, sir. But what about Daredevil?" The policeman asked.

* * *

"_Heh. I wouldn't be scared of a little devil," _A black limousine exits out of Royal Woods International Flight and heads to town. In the back stood a large man hiding behind the shadow. His oversized hand clutching the phone. "When he should be afraid of me," A sadist grin lay out. The big guy as Dr. Channing calls him very impressed with the hero of Royal Woods and can't wait to see more of him.

* * *

**Lincoln found his first clue of Kingpin and Kingpin is at Royal Woods right now. He's not gonna be facing Lincoln yet; he's gotta have more clues before he realizes who Kingpin is. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Next chapter will take place on Easter Sunday; the Loud family will visit the Casagrandes and the next villain will be Lonnie Lincoln better known as Tombstone. Have a safe day in your homes and remember to wash your hands. See you later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	16. Tombstone

**How is everyone? Still stuck in their homes? Yeah, same here. And it's about to be even longer. Everything is getting worse; people are getting affected by the virus and the death toll is rising every minute. What's worse is everything stays closed till April 30th. Hopefully this new chapter can make you feel better, just a little bit. I started watching Marvel's Daredevil. I can finally have inspiration by watching the entire series. As for the Loud House, it doesn't have any links. Probably didn't add them. Here is the chapter. Took a week to get it done. I started doing a few pages every day when I got off from work. This chapter is really long, but I hope you all would like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Tombstone**

About three weeks since Lincoln stopped an underground drug operation, Royal Woods's troubles never went away. The Coronavirus is still active. Approximately 69, 100 people are dead from the virus and the number of cases are rising by the minute. Spring Break was over two weeks ago but none of the schools and colleges are open. As such, all students have to take their classes online in their home. Everyone has to stay at home, so they couldn't go to work. The grocery stores are open to the public for the necessary items.

The drug operation led by Dr. Alfred Channing was investigated. The police trace his patients back to the hospital; some are the people who had died from the illegal drug. Royal Woods Police Department have been on alert by working on the streets. Not just making sure everyone was inside their homes, but checking other drug rings that have been operated. Lincoln had also checked as well. Royal Woods have a total population of 7,094. 345 cases have been tested and only 123 came back positive. The death rate was 96 while 27 were cured. Like the rest of the world, Royal Woods' city council has instituted a curfew for all residences. No one is allowed outside of their homes from 10:00 P.M to 5:00 A.M.

Reports of multiple drug rings are tracked down by police. They arrested several drug dealers and the workers. In fear of getting caught, the drug operations have to move underground where cops can't find them. Daredevil would put a stop to them but because of the virus and the death rate at town, the house was put on lockdown at ten'o o'clock. His patrol was cut off before the curfew. Lincoln excuses himself from the dinner to sleep and asks the family not to disturb him. Daredevil tracks down the local drug dealers and interrogates where the vice den are. He would gain a few victories of shutting down the drug rings. But after interrogation, the trail was a dead end and he returned back home.

But there was one thing that crossed the blind boy's mind. Dr. Channing, the doctor who was left in charge of the drug ring, mentioned the name of his boss who is The Big Guy of the entire operation. He gave no name other than the allies Kingpin. When bringing the name Kingpin to the drug lords, they denied who it was. They were lying; he heard their heart level spike when asked about it. Lincoln filed it as an important clue. Whoever this Kingpin is the man who orchestrated the drug vice dens in Royal Woods. His only lead is to track down the current drug lords and crime bosses. One of them knows who Kingpin is or if they're the Big Guy.

Lincoln sat in his bed to think of his pursuit of the mysterious Kingpin. He hasn't tracked down any new leads. Spending as a prisoner in his home was putting a strain in his crime-fighting life. He can't sneak out of the house or the alarm might go off. The cameras are installed in the hallway. Windows are triggered with a motion alarm sensor, including his own. Front and back doors are double locked.

"No leads," Lincoln mutters to himself. On cue, he turned to the fourth wall. "You think being trapped in your house all month can do wonders for a boy, but after some time has passed, it becomes boring. I can't go to my friends house without my sisters meddling. I can't think of any leads that can tie me to this Kingpin person. As you know, things are getting worse with the Coronavirus. So many people have died. In my town, it's the same. The drug ring I stopped came back with triple numbers. People with the virus are buying the street drug. Seven overdose death cases. I put a stop on a few drug rings I can muster but more are coming. I tracked drug dealers who sell these stuff and none of them won't tell me where the dens are. They're hiding underground like every criminal would do to sell illegal items. I don't know how long till the virus is going on. As you know, none of us can't leave home. My sisters and I have to do online classes. Mom is watching us do our work instead of going to her job or at dad's restaurant. Like everyone, she can't go to work. But as for dad's restaurant, several of my sisters work to deliver food by drive-thru. From nine in the morning to nine at night, one hour before the curfew. We take shifts every day. Of course, even if I don't work, I had to stay home and watch my little sisters. I can't continue my investigation without being at risk from the virus and my family figuring out my secret," A stressful sigh escaped his mouth. "When did superheroes ever take a break from a pandemic? Anyways, I'm done with all I can from this file."

The file the Loud boy is referring to was on the desk. Inside is a paper with the name Kingpin and at the end is a question mark. Also contain the drug operations that were located in Royal Woods and shut down (and the police tracking down some as well). It wasn't much of an actual file but at least he got one clue and who the drug rings connected to. With no work today and his homework done, Lincoln can spend the day reading his comic books. However, his big sister announces this morning the entire family is going to Great Lakes City to visit the Casagrandes as part of spending Easter. The blind boy has showered and dressed up for the occupation.

Lincoln enters the living room, where his entire sisters are in the living room. Like the days of being stuck in the house, they weren't watching television. The Loud family thought at the beginning of April they would leave the house and the virus was over, but with more cases and the death toll taking a spike, the lockdown has been extended to April 30th. Students who are in school and colleges have to take their classes online. With a family such as the Louds, the school provided each member a laptop to do their homework. And their mother has to watch them in case either of them try to skip their classes.

Noticing Lincoln's appearances, Luna wave who was on the couch, "Sup, bro?" Lincoln waved back. Lily, who was playing with Lana and Lola, waddles to her big brother.

"Wincoln!" Lincoln crouches down to pet the baby's hair. Lincoln asked the gang what they're doing, their reactions are indifferent.

How do you think we're doing, Stinkcon?" Lynn glared at the white haired boy; she is currently holding a tennis ball in her hand. She was lying on the ground and throwing the ball in the air. Leni, who was sitting on the couch, kicked her sports sister in the arm and scolded her for using that kind of tone.

"He was just asking, Lynn!"

"So-rry! He should know the answer already as it should be for over one mouth!" She complained. The tennis ball is thrown at the wall; it ricochets straight at Lincoln, who caught the ball without flinching.

"Sorry I ask," Lincoln sighs, bouncing the ball. He doesn't blame Lynn for that kind of tone; some people are grown accustomed into their homes and they become moody. Lily glared at Lynn to deliver a raspberry.

"It's not your fault, Lincoln," Lori softly said to him, and switched to narrow her eyes at Lynn. "Some people can't stand being a prisoner in their homes for another mouth."

"Like you want to talk," Lola muttered. Lori's attention went to the diva princess. "You can't go a whole mouth without talking to your boo-boo bear. Mom said all internet privileges are cut off during class and on our homework," Once the news of everyone had to take classes online, their mother announces no social media contact during class and while doing homework. She watches over them to make sure no one was at Facebook or another website that wasn't school related.

"This is basically homeschool. Remember when we wanted to stay home to be homeschool like Lola because we didn't want to go to class?" Luan recalled the time they took advantage of being homeschooled like the diva princess for she didn't want to waste her pageants' time.

"That's only when we refuse to wake up on the first day of every week to go to our education program," Lisa added, who was reading advanced mathematics. "I don't see why the mother unit insisted on being a temporary educator while I, a professor with a Ph.d and knowledge of every class materials, should've taught all my siblings."

"I think we'll take our chances with mom being the teacher and not having you constantly breathing at us and explaining historic facts that aren't true," Lucy glances at the window to not stare at Lisa. Her tone was the same as she spoke but a little part of it was an all knowing tone she was right.

"And why are you pouting?" Lana asked her little sister. Her pet Hops is sitting on her knee. "You don't get to do homework like us. All you do is check your students' work and send them homework."

"It's an insult, sister unit, that one, I'm not allowed to teach my siblings over every subject their educators are covering. And two, for your information Lana, Ms. Shrinivas had sent homework to all her students, including me," Lisa corrected, her tone spelled irked. It was irritating her mother to refuse to let her be the teacher as it was considered unwise. And the prodigy class had homework from her grade class. Rita guessed if she let Lisa teach, she would put her homework last while doing her job as a professor first.

"Beats having mom as a smooth mellow out teacher than a hard core tutor like you," Luna added. She had her signature purple guitar around her.

"And it makes it harder for any of us to cheat," Lincoln pointed out, drawing nods from some sisters.

"Not when you have a blabbermouth," Lynn jab her thumb at Lola, "and you who is a master of knowing what's happening," She pointed at Lincoln. "You're like a security guard pretending to be a student who knows who's cheating."

"It's amazing how you move forward to the next grade, given your terrible performances from every class, except for physical education," Lisa remarked. Lynn sports a nasty look at her.

"Hand over my ball, Stinkcon."

"No Lynn. you're not gonna hit Lisa," Lincoln stated, his hand clutch the tennis ball.

"Let's thank the heavens it's Sunday," Leni said, having to avoid a fight between her three siblings.

"Easter Sunday, where we hide the eggs and play that game of catching all the eggs," Lynn grinned smugly. The Loud siblings all rolled their eyes at how Lynn goes overboard of getting all the Easter eggs before them. Her mood then dropped to a pout, "Too bad we can't go outside."

"And the Royal Woods Easter Egg hunt is canceled," Luan said. "You can guess why; it's self-_egg_anatory. Hehehe, get it?" None of the siblings dare to comment over her terrible pun.

"At least we're heading to Great Lakes Cities," Lori chimed in to lift their spirits. "Bobby's grandma said we can play an egg hunt at their apartment."

"I so totally wanted to get away from this house," Leni sighed. An entire mouth in stuck in her home caused distress to the fashionista. She can't go to work. She can't go to the mall. She can't hang out with her friends. All she could do to clear her mind was work around the house to make clothes. That led to her getting punished by her mother for the entire day. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Cheer up, Leni. You can still hang out with Carlota when we get there. You can make all kinds of clothes instead of tablecloths and curtains," Lincoln gave the dizzy blond a smile. Leni beams a warm smile and kisses Lincoln on the forehead before nuzzling his face.

* * *

The Loud family, who are inside Vanzilla, are en route out of Royal Woods to Great Lakes City. Despite the curfew that is mandatory to all citizens, the family are told not to bring anything back from Great Lakes City as it could contain the virus. The siblings are gathered in a conversation, joyous they can do something outta of Royal Woods for the first two in over a mouth. Lincoln remains quiet, though a part of him shares the excitement his sisters are expressing. Under his seat was his backpack, and it contained his Daredevil outfit. He may be leaving Royal Woods for the day but he's not taking a break from crime, if there is any.

Entering Great Lakes City, the Loud family's boredom is melted away by the town's environment. Even if there aren't a few people on the streets, they still are outside and enjoying the freedom.

"I can't wait for Bobby to see me!" Lori couldn't contain her excitement. Her mother was driving while the eldest sister was sitting next to her. "It's been so long since we last dated!"

"Yeah, you're just begging for a date that doesn't consist of two families interrupting your make-out session," Lynn remarked, bringing Luna, Luan, Lucy, and Lana laughing. Lincoln gave a smile in response. The laughter seized when Lori gave them one of her stonic glares.

"I better not see any of you try anything funny when we get there!" She yells and points a finger to the sister (or sisters) that will do something to ruin the couple's day.

"If you're considering going to any of the necessary spots for your date, you're out of opinions," Lisa stated. The family looked in the direction to see, like Royal Woods, all of the stores are closed. Lynn lay out a curse word but stopped herself from saying it.

"We can still have fun at the bodega," Leni reassures some of the sisters who are down. "Look, there's already people at the store," As the dizzy blonde said, dozens of people are entering and leaving the bodega with items they bought. The people are wearing masks to cover their mouths and noses. Lincoln's ears pick up the voices of the patrons who are in the store to get what they need.

"Looks like the bodega are having a sale," The blind Loud boy said. Around his neck is a mask to shield his mouth and nose. The rest goes to his sisters and mom. Vanzilla is parked near the entrance of the apartment building. The Loud family step inside the store to see the crowd overlaying the entire bodega. Several customers are fighting over toilet papers and lysol disinfectant spray. At the counter was a long line to pay for their items and return home. Bobby and Hector are both on the counter to their part; Hector scanning the items and having the customer pay their money to Bobby who put said items in bags. Like them, they, too, are wearing masks and gloves. The eighteen year old teenager glances at the Loud family who are standing in the war.

"Hey Louds!" He waved with a stainless smile.

"Yo Bobby, Mr. Casagrande," Luna gave the male Santigao a peace sign.

"Hello Loud family," Hector greeted as well while scanning the lysol spray and passing it to Bobby. "Sorry about the commotion. Having a busy day!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Rita asked the two male employees of the Bodega.

"Not to worry, Rita," Hector replied, eyeing on the clock above the exit door which was about to be three. "The hour is almost up. In three...two...one!" He then slammed both hands on the counter, silencing the entire crowd. "Everyone, the bodega is now closed! Please return all items back where you found them!" The crowd complained and some asked the old man to let the bodega stay open for another fifteen minutes. "I'm sorry. You all have to leave!" The infuriated crowd did what the old man told them to do, by returning all items at the proper counter and leaving the store empty handed. Bobby jumps out of the counter, armed with a broomstick in hand to fight off anyone who wants to come in to buy. As the last customer was out, Bobby quickly closed the door, locked it and flipped the "We are Closed" sign.

"Another day we survive!" He exclaimed, sliding his back against the door.

"Was there a sale, Bobby?" Lori asked her boyfriend.

"It was grandpa's idea to have a sale this Sunday and request the store stays open until three in the afternoon," Bobby briefly explained.

"It works, doesn't it? Look how much we made!" Hector proudly patted the cashier which consisted of all the dough. "You Louds must be hungry on the way here. Come, Rosa has prepared carne asada

"Ooo-hoo, sweet meat!" Lynn exclaimed with a drool out of her mouth. Lana follows the same expression and both tomboys race out of the store.

* * *

The Loud family are seated in the Casagrande's apartment with a huge carne asada meal made by Rosa. The aroma was too tempted for the Loud siblings and Rita. It's been awhile since they had a meal that consisted of carne asada.

"Ooo sweet mama, I miss this!" Lynn ate after eating a bite of ribs.

"Ugh, Lynn, show some class!" Lola criticizes her big and messy sister, right as Lana pointed a bit of barbeque sauce at her right lip.

"Guess your family is glad to be outside of their home," Maria chuckled at the family eating her mother's meal like hungry wolves.

"You have no idea, Maria," Rita replied back, eating a piece of chicken mixed with beans and rice. "Over a month of us not leaving the home was enough. I can't go back to work let alone handle things at Lynn's Table."

"But thanks to Lori's idea, we can prepare food for drive-thru like the other fast food restaurants so we don't lose any more money," Luan gestured at her big sister with her fork that had a piece of sausage.

Lori asked the rest of her boyfriend's family, "How are you all holding up since the virus crisis?"

"Like everyone, terrible," Frida gave her answer. Her tone expresses tiresomeness and boredom. "None of us are allowed to leave the apartment except to the grocery stores."

"Mr. Scully advised all apartments can't hold more than ten people," Rosa added.

"But there's eleven in this house," Leni pointed out.

"And two pets," Lana said.

"We're ok as long as we wear masks and gloves at all times," Maria answered. "At the hospital, a total of 122 patients were tested and 55 came back positive. We lost ten people in the past three weeks. The administrators let me go in fear I could get contaminated by being around the patients. Frankly, I should be helping."

"And they are right to do, dear," Hector corrected her daughter, concern spelled in her father's face. "What would have happened if you were not too careful? The entire world is on high alert."

"Papa is right," Carlos told his sister, picking his rice. "The Covid-19 is like the plague of Justinian. 25-100 million people all died from yersinia pestis. Causes a shortage of labor that put a major strain to the Byzantine Empire both militarily and economically. With all the treatment they received wasn't enough. Not even doctors and nurses couldn't do anything and they got affected. What the virus is doing exactly like the plague of Justinian and other plague pandemics by putting the entire world in the balance between the exponential death rate and creating a catalytic suffrage to the economy. This is happening right now."

"It's scary," Frida poke her meal while expressing her fear of the crisis. "We can't leave our apartment. We can't interact with the other tenants. Our apartment has to be cleaned three times. Our kids can't go to school."

"We had to take classes on the computer," C.J added to the point her mother was making.

"I don't know why you, Carlota, Carl, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne take online classes when you could have me as your teacher," Carlos muttered.

"No offense, Tio Carlos," Ronnie Anne much on her tortilla, "We don't wanna do homework that is over the school curriculum than what they handed us."

"How is it going for you, Bobby, and your cousins, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked her friend about the status of being homeschool.

It's great, other than waking up and mama and abuelo are timing us to get to our seats when our online classes don't start in the morning," Ronnie Anne explained while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you may be out of public school until the crisis is over, but I expect all of you to be on time before your classes start," Hector chastises, acting like a parent to his grandkids.

"Abuelo, it's different. Our notes are sent to us by e-mail by our instructors and we do the homework," Carlota corrected. "Even Carl when he's not procrastinating," She jab her thumb at her little brother who pauses eating his beans to give her a huff glare.

"Let's all be glad we're safe thanks to the precautions given by our local government," The Hispanic professor Casagrande said, raising his folk to salute what the law provided. The two families resume eating once after talking about the status of being indoors and resume taking their classes online. Then, out of nowhere, the door knocked.

Rosa paused her eating and asked in surprise "Is Mr. Scully doing a house visit?" Hector offers to answer the door. Upon opening the door, he greeted the owner but his face turned harden and screamed at the stranger.

"What are you doing here?!"

The Louds and Casagrande are alarmed at Hector shouting. As Maria goes over to check her father, her eyes widen in shock at the man who steps inside. The rest of the Casagrande, plus Sergio and Lalo, all huddle up together in panic. The Loud family are a bit confused but faced the same horror expression in their faces. A thirty-five year old man at about six-four foot tall in a black gangster suit that suited his entire muscular form. What really scared both families was his appearances. Given he was borned albinism, his skin was chalky white, same goes with his hair. His eyes are pink but none of them ever got past the frightening and hulking appearances of the man who entered the apartment. Sergio was shaking too much, his feathers falling off. Lalo whimpered behind the couch.

"Good evening, Casagrandes," The man's lip curves up and his teeth reveal to be sharp. Sharp like a vampire.

"Tombstone! What a n-nice surprise!" Carlos stutters as he says the man's name. His wife is next to him holding baby Carlitos and their kids behind her.

"What are you doing in my home?!" Hector stands in front of the looming figure with a tense glare.

"Word on the street is you closed your store a little early, Hector. Say you were planning to spend time with family," The albino man glanced at the table filled with food. "Your wife cooked this?" He walked to take a chicken leg out of Luan's plate. The jokester Loud utter to say something but refute her argument. Eating the leg, the man took notice of the Loud family, "And who are they?" He gestures at the huddle family next to the Casagrande.

"These are the Loud family. We are having a nice Easter meal. Didn't your parents ever teach you some manners about Passover?" Hector continues to glare at the man. The man chomps on the meat while looking at the family. The family tense as he gave them a snarl with a bit of teeth, causing Lily to cry and the twins huddling together in front of their big brother.

"Scare you, didn't I? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lonnie Lincoln but you can call me Tombstone at what four-eyes said. Introductions aide, let's cut to the chase, Hector, you know why I'm here," The man's answer didn't suit the Casagrande male.

"Forget it! I ain't giving you money!" He argued.

"At least take a notice of my offer. You heard how the world is now," Tombstone said, throwing the bone at the plate where he picked up. "Some stores are still open to grant people access to items and a few of my fellas are hired for some "extra protection." Your bodega is the only store that hasn't taken any protection. Today's your lucky day, Hector, if you hired me. My rate comes at $500, plus bonus."

"Hell no. We earn that money!" Bobby shouted, forcing Maria and Ronnie Anne to draw him back from angering the gangster.

"Hector, you're gonna need my protection," Tombstone sadistically grinned at the old man. "My boss, one of the people whose shipping line is still operational, gathered your items for your precious bodega. Other stores are doing the same to keep their business running. My friends are getting paid to keep customers in line in case something happens. And something will happen if your store is left unprotected," He moved his head at Hector's head with intensity.

"I rather sell my soul to the devil than make a deal with you!" Hector angrily spat at the man's offer again. "I don't care what your price is; you're not getting a single dime from me!" Tombstone loses his grin and snarls at the old man. Hector was sticking to his stand against him. It didn't suit Tombstone well; his offer was rejected again. His hand grabs Hector's sweater collar and lifts his entire body up. The Casagrandes and the Loud family are tense at the action.

"You're gonna regret this day, Casagrande. You're going to pray nothing bad will happen to your bodega and your family! My boss is going to have a field day at this!" He warned, tightening his grip. Hector showed no fear but his body was slightly shaken at his demeanor. Hector is let go, landing on his back. With his unexpected welcome at the apartment expired, the muscular gangster declares his meeting with the family's patriarchy is over.

Walking out of the door, he gave the family a final notice, "You folks have a nice Easter Sunday."

The Casagrande all ran to the patriarchy, constantly asking if he was alright. Hector told them he was ok. The Loud family huddled up as well and asked one member what was that about.

"Ok who the hell was that dude?" Hector and his family glance at Lynn, who was still freaking out at the man's appearances and verbal threat.

"Lonnie Lincoln," Bobby answered with narrow eyes at the mention of the gangster. "Just a regular enforcer looking to be hired as protection. He comes to the bodega every week and asked to be hired," Maria and Carlos both help their father to a seat while Rosa prepare to make tea for her husband

"But Hector always turns him down," Rosa delivers the drink to Hector. "Guys like him are no good. I saw his friends at grocery stores acting as helpers to beat up people in exchange for services."

"And that guy wants to be hired to scare people? Cause he's already working," Luan weakly jokes.

"He looks like a vampire, but with a heart of greed," Lucy added, though she thinks the man known as Tombstone was a vampire given his appearances.

When the mention of the name, Lola asked "Why is he called Tombstone?"

"Because that's the name he goes by when he was a street fighter in Harlem, New York," Hector explained after drinking his tea. "My friend, Vino, gave me intel on Tombstone thanks to a friend he knows in Harlem. Lonnie has a criminal record starting when he was at high school. When he dropped out, he entered the world of street fighting. He filed his teeths and, combined with his haunting appearances, he chose the name Tombstone. Later, he worked as a professional thug at Philadelphia for a crime mob, and gained a notorious reputation. Not one witness ever went on stand to put him away for life. Seven years ago, Tombstone fled from Harlem and came to Great Lakes City to escape a murder charge."

"Who did he kill?" Rita asked, her tone is shaken at the man's history.

"A crime boss that Tombstone used to work. Now he's roaming the streets with a few friends to target anything he can get his vampire-like hands on," Hector finishes his story of Tombstone.

"He's a real great A-jerk!" Carl shouted, holding his hands in his hair in a fright. "He comes to the bodega and scares the customers. I even pee when he shows me his teeths!"

"Somebody should arrest that dude-" Luna stated but a hand raise by Bobby suggested it was out of the question.

"We try," Maria answered with hopelessness in her tone. "But the police say they don't have enough evidence besides damage to property and security cameras."

"This Tombstone character mentioned his boss and he used that info to interrogate Mr. Casagrande. Care to elaborate?" Lisa asked.

"Tombstone work for Mathew Perez, chief owner of Perez's Shipping, Inc," Carlos answered. "The bodega gets their items overseas; Mr. Perez's company is one of the largest. Some of the stores get their goods from him. Since the coronavirus epidemic put the entire shipping industry on hold, Perez claims his company can bring anything overnight. Tombstone was hired when he learned about his skills in Harlem. He acts like an interrogator when it comes to providing deals with owners who want things in their stores, but he's really a monster who wants money for service."

"And you made that kind of a deal?" Rita looked at the entire family with disbelief.

"What choice didn't we have, Rita?" Frida argues at the terrible deal. "Every shipping line was out of service due to the virus and Perez was the only man who could get the items. We couldn't lose any money."

"Has that man threatened your family, Mr. Casagrande?" Lincoln asked, to which the family all nodded their heads.

"Several times," Hector huffed, holding the empty glass he had just drank. "Tombstone would pop up to talk of me hiring him and giving twenty percent of our profits. When I refused, he threw several counters and threw a few people out. Bobby threatened to call the police but he punched him in the nose," As he did, Lori laid out a large gasp and rushed to her boyfriend's aide.

"Took a whole week for my nose to heal," Bobby touched his nose with a growl at what the large gangster did.

"He calls in the apartment nine times. Send his goons to vandalize the bodega. Harassed my wife and my grandkids. He even drops by at my house unannounced! I should've just hired the man and paid him off!" Hector yelled in frustration.

"No!" Rosa yells back. "That wouldn't make any difference! You'll know what he'll do to harm people!"

"What about Tombstone's boss? If he learns what Tombstone was doing-" Lana provided the question but like Luna with Bobby, she was cut off by Ronnie Anne with a scoff.

"Perez doesn't give a crap about Tombstone's reputation. He's only looking for himself and his company; he doesn't care what that jerk does to people," She huffed, crossing her arms. The rest of her family didn't argue with the tomboy as she was right. Like the bodega, other owners who manage grocery stores and other bodegas enlisted Perez's company to provide goods to sell people in the middle of the crisis. They were provided the goods. But they were left by unwanted attention from street thugs who are working with both Mr. Perez and Tombstone. The thugs are hired as "protection" with a large fee the owners are indebted to pay them. Hector, who also made the deal, didn't want somebody who bullies customers to be hired for profit. Since then, the Casagrandes are left with mercy at the hands of Tombstone and his friends. They couldn't go to the police to arrest them or get help from the other grocery store owners to fight back. The Loud family shared symphony with the Casagrande family, as they too dealt with people looking to be hired to "take care of nosy and competitive people." Luna, Lynn, and Lana chase them off with threats but the Casagrandes are left without any idea to get rid of Tombstone and his friends.

Unknown to both families, a certain white haired blind boy is left with thoughts that his friend's family are tangled in an enforcer's web of greed in exchange for goods.

* * *

In mid evening, the Loud family are ready to leave Great Lakes City. But with what the Casagrande told them about their situation, they couldn't leave them defenseless. With Lori's suggestion (and Lincoln agreeing with her), the whole family decides to stay in the apartment for the night. But Rosa told them they couldn't stay in the same apartment in fear of catching the virus. So all of them went to different apartments. Lori stayed at Casagrande's apartment. Rita, Lincoln, Lily, Leni, and Luna went to the Chang's apartment and Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa went to their next door neighbor, Mrs. Flores. All of them have a role like they did in Lynn's Table. If they hear anything funny from outside, alert the Casagrandes.

Rita and Lily are sleeping in the guest room while the toddler sleeps in Adelaide's old cradle. Leni and Luna are provided with two sleeping bags. Lincoln took the couch. With half his family already sleeping in Ronnie Anne's friends apartment, it was time for Lincoln to debut his alter-ego against the gangster who is harming the Casagrande.

In his Daredevil's costume, Lincoln sneaks out of the window and to the staircase outside. Crouching down, he moves down to drop ground. The blind hero paused when he saw the front door open. A stranger wearing a brown coat with a suitcase in hand. The figure was short with a round body that took up the coat's form. Inspecting it closer, Daredevil scans at the man's face. Despite wearing a mask to cover his mouth and nose, it was Hector Casagrande. Hector's expression was secretive like when somebody makes that face it means that person is planning big. Daredevil wasted no time to conclude his quick deduction as he followed the old man.

Twenty-five miles away from the bodega, Daredevil jumps over the fence to spot Hector getting off from the bus. Wondering where he's at, Daredevil took out his phone from his back pocket to turn on its flashlight. His answer came at the form of a sign:

Perez's Shipping.

Hector moves forward to the warehouse in the middle of a pier. The air was cold at around three-thirty. The old man felt he shouldn't do this but it has to end. The phone call he made before everyone made to bed was very clear. Tombstone is going to get what he wants. In the suitcase was an amount of $7,000 from the safe his wife kept. Only she knew the combination. How he got it was irrelevant. The plan was simple as it played in his head. He's meeting Tombstone at his boss's shipping company in the middle of the night to negotiate. Hector gives the man all the bodega's savings in exchange for not harming his family and leaving his bodega alone. If all else fails, the other answer is in the form of a gun he kept inside in the coat pocket.

Daredevil watched Hector knocking the front door, and the door open to let the old man in. Daredevil hoists himself with his baton grapple to the roof. Inside the warehouse are about thirteen people; eleven are ordinary street thugs looking to be hired as bodyguards. At the center of the room was Tombstone and another man who was behind the gangster. A mid-fifties Hispanic male with his brown hair comb over to the right. His height was four foot seven. His attire was brown cargo pants with suspenders and a light blue flannel shirt and black shoes. Tombstone is grinning, showing his sharp teeths in delight at the stranger who entered the warehouse. His boss was indifferent, but showed a little annoyance in the mixture.

"You call me up in the middle of the night for some maldita sea negotiation, Tombstone?" The man who was Mathew Perez said, glaring at his sinister employee.

"This gentleman is Hector Casagrande, he owns that little marcado with his family living there. Remember, he's the man who refused to accept my services," He told his boss. Mathew's black eyes peaked in interest and stared hard at the old man. Hector pauses at the center of the lion's den. All eyes are drawn to him. Tombstone chuckles in mock glee, and the owner's eyes land on the suitcase Hector was carrying.

"Hector, I was afraid you didn't show up. Is that a gift in your hands?"

"Here," Hector dropped the briefcase and kicked it at Tombstone's feet. The large vampire-like man picks the briefcase to open it. Seeing the money put a smile at his face. "$7,000. That's all of it at my safe," He finished his deal.

"Interesting attempt to bride me. What's the catch? You think of my proposal?" Tombstone hands the case to his boss who looked at the money.

"No," Hector shook his head left and right. "The deal is you keep all of it, and you leave my family alone. I don't wanna see you or your friends coming at 100 feet from the marcado."

"Hoo-ooo-ooo," Tombstone chuckled. "Tough balls you still got, Hector. Breaking into the safe and stealing all the profits you and your grandson made to keep your business alive."

"As long as my family is safe, you keep your end of the deal," Hector stated firmly.

"Well, Mathew? What do you say?" Tombstone asked his boss. The short man eyed at the money before processing what Hector proposed.

"What about my company? Are you still hounding me to get you things?" The boss questioned with a savvy tone. If the old man gave all his profits to his trusted and most brutal employee to protect his family and business, the topic of his goods proving said marcado had come into question.

"Consider this business between the marcado and your company over, Perez," Hector turned to glare at the dwarf man. "You sank low to hire a man who worked with the mob, and send him to put everyone bowing at your knees," As the deal continues, Daredevil glances from the rooftop window. He snuck inside and jumped at a stack of cargo boxes. The blind hero jumped to several cargos until he stopped to hide where none of the thugs or Hector could see him.

"What do you say? Do we have a deal?" Hector is tired of waiting for the gangster to respond to his offer.

"The offer is tempting, Hector. You really care for the safety of your family," Perez stated, making Hector relief the nightmare was going to be over. If only that was true if he saw the dwarf man form a smirk. "Too bad you won't protect them again," The Casagrande senior then saw all the thugs chuckling with a few cracking their knuckles. "Sorry Senior Casagrande, I can't let you blab your mouth about this deal. It's bad for my business," Tombstone took a step forward. Hector had his hand in his right coat pocket. When the large gangster moved at the old man, he stopped at a gun pointed by Hector.

"Though I didn't predict something like this would happen!" Hector shouted. The rest of the thugs flinch at the sight of the pistol. Daredevil is stunned, and ready for action if Hector actually kills someone or one of them tries to kill him. "This is a citizen arrest! I'm taking you down, Tombstone! Same goes to your buddies and Perez!" Hector kept the gun steady at the gangster's face. Tombstone shared no response to this silly intimidation. Without warning, he grabbed Hector's right hand and chuckled.

"You really have some balls, Hector. Given how many times I had a gun put in my head," Tombstone snarl evilly. His hand clutches Hector's hand tighter. Sounds of bones breaking cause Hector to cry. The gun is dropped from his hand. Tombstone sent his right knee at Hector's stomach and hit his left temple with a swiff hand chop. On the ground the room became buzzing for Hector from the attack.

"I'm keeping the money. Do what you want with him," Mathew ordered Tombstone to do away the old man lying on the ground. The enforcer sent a nod to his friends. The nod was an order to move forward at Hector.

One thug was met by the famous vigilante of Royal Woods with a jump kick. The thugs are alarmed at the presence of Daredevil, so is Perez. Tombstone's pink eyes widen. Daredevil swung his batons at one thug armed with a crowbar; he broke some ribs and punched his chin. Daredevil kicked another man's left kneecap, and turned to a third man to savagely punch till he was knocked out. Mathew clutches the money in the briefcase tight in fear of the blind hero he heard about. Tombstone didn't bother to stop him from running as he was too busy watching the fight.

Hector is disbelief at the blind hero both Bobby and Ronnie Anne talked about at breaks. To the family's response, it was mixed. Nevertheless, they respected the hero. He thought he was done for, but all out of nowhere, Daredevil showed up at the warehouse to save him. The sound of footsteps against the floor cause Hector to turn to see the boss running away with the bodega's profits. Daredevil charges past the old man to hit Perez by slamming his entire short body at a cargo box. Daredevil wrapped his billy clubs cable at a man's wrist before snapping it. The thug at his left is met with a cargo box to render him unconscious. Daredevil is suddenly grabbed from behind. Focusing on another thug with a butterfly blade, the blind vigilante rabbit kicked his face. He lifted his whole body to get rid of his hold. Both Hector and Tombstone saw Daredevil punching the large thug's back; it sounds like he broke some points to make him unmoved. The Casagrande is awed that despite the hero being a boy he was a great fighter; Tombstone's smirk grew wider.

Daredevil punched the last thug into submission. The remaining members fled out of the warehouse. Seeing the case, he picked it up and gave it to Hector.

"You need to leave," He ordered. But a voice from behind the old man said otherwise.

"You're not leaving," Both Daredevil and Hector saw Tombstone was standing alone, still with a smile on his face. Pointing at Hector, he said, "He can go," He moved his finger at Daredevil. "You stay."

Daredevil knew what this was leaning to. He warned Hector, "Get out of here and call the police," Hector wanted to argue this was his problem but a firm glare from the boy shot him down. The old man took one last look at the gangster, and ran out of the building. Now it was just the hero and the man known as Tombstone.

"Daredevil. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hear about you in the news. Names Tombstone," He introduced himself.

"I heard some things about you," Daredevil spat. "Forcing people to hire you and your gang for goods in this time of crisis. And I thought selling a cheaper drug run by a doctor was low."

"We all gotta make sacrifices. The old man had no choice but to accept my boss's conditions. And people who are at Perez's side are required to hire us to keep fools in line," He stated, setting himself up as part of the agreement Perez made to other owners.

"This stops now. You, your boss, and your friends are going down!" Daredevil declared. And Tombstone started laughing.

"You think the elusive so-called "Devil of Royal Woods" can last a match against me? Back when I worked for petty mob bosses, people called me "The Monster of Harlem." Let's see if I still have it!"

It was then Tombstone charged forward with a yell. Daredevil's senses urge him to land at his head and roll on his back. Turning around, Daredevil punched and kicked at the man's torso, only for Tombstone to block them. Tombstone swung his massive arms while Daredevil jumped back. The billy clubs against Tombstone had no effect; Tombstone sent a quick kick at the hero's chest.

Daredevil slid across the floor, giving Tombstone to grab an empty small cargo box to throw at his target. The blind hero got back up to avoid the cargo. Daredevil brought him to the surface of a stack of cargo boxes with his billy clubs grappled. Tombstone smashed the stack with his bare hands. The stack topples over, making Daredevil's billy clubs grab the ceiling. Tombstone is pushed briefly by the hero's swing. With a chuckle, Tombstone grabbed the boy's leg to throw him at another set of cargo boxes. Daredevil ran straight at the gangster to deliver a punch in his vampire-like face. He then gave a few quick punches at the torso. Tombstone's hands were brought together to smash Daredevil's back. The punch was aching for him to send the boy on the floor. He grabbed the boy's head to throw at the broken cargo boxes. Tombstone grab the hero's left ankle. Daredevil's hand felt a thick board that he used to hit his head to let him go. Growling, Tombstone lodges at the boy to lock his neck around with his arm. Daredevil's billy clubs repeatedly hit him in the face.

"You're pretty strong, kid," Tombstone grinned, his arm securing Daredevil's neck tighter. "Gotta give you credit for coming here to fight me. Allow me to give you the pleasure of breaking your neck-Arg!" Tombstone was about to end the hero when a bullet sliced his left cheeks. Daredevil is free, and Tombstone covers his wounded cheek as he turns to the direction the gun was fired.

To Daredevil's shock, it was Hector who was aiming his gun at the gangster. "Pick on someone your size, Tombstone!" He shouted.

"You?! I thought you ran!" Tombstone shouted angrily, his hand uncovered the bleeding wound.

"I already called the police. They'll be here eventually!" Hector revealed, triggering Tombstone's anger more.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill two people!" Tombstone grabbed another board and walked to the old man. At command, Hector fired more shots at the vampire-like gangster. But Tombstone knocked the gun out of the old man's hand with the board. Hector is then hit by said board. He grabbed the back of Hector's head and brought his hand back to punch the old man.

"Your fight is with me!" Daredevil came to the rescue with a fierce kick at Tombstone's bloody wound. It stung the man to cause him to drop Hector. Daredevil hit Tombstone on the torso, this time his punch went hard to get a grunt from the gangster. The blind hero's punches are effective against Tombstone. It seems Daredevil got the upperhand.

Hector, stopped rubbing his head, looked at the fight. He may have wounded Tombstone, but the old Casagrande male wasn't backing down. Even if he was told to run away from the fight, this problem was his. He needed to look around to help Daredevil. He pauses at a forklift and gains an idea.

Tombstone is thrown at the wall from a spinning kick. Tombstone is livid. He was the strongest and fierce fighter/ enforcer in New York, and he was losing to this little kid! He huffed, his nostril breath through in fury. Daredevil, armed with both billy clubs, points at his enemy, "Surrender Tombstone!" He cried, finally defeated the gangster that was threatening his friend's family.

"I'm not backing down!" Tombstone roars, raising both fists up to strike Daredevil. Daredevil avoided and struck the gangster with his billy clubs. Tombstone was now in blind rage in having been humiliated by the hero. Tombstone tries to get Daredevil into his grips. The blind hero kept his focus on the vampire-like gangster when his ears picked up a motor sound. Jumping to the right, a forklift drags Tombstone back to the wall. He was stuck in between the forks with his left shoulder by pierce through. The one operating the forklift was Hector.

"Not so tough now, huh, Lonnie?" Hector remarked to the trapped villain. Tombstone yelled in a mixture of fury and pain. He attempts to free himself, but Hector's foot presses the pedal to lock him in between the wall.

"LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! I'LL KILL YOU, OLD MAN! YOUR FAMILY WILL NEVER BE SAFE! I'LL RETURN AND BURN YOUR BODEGA, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE IN THAT BUILDING! DO YOU HEAR ME-?!" Tombstone swore in vengeance against Hector, only to be cut off when the Hispanic Casagrande senior grabbed the gangster's head and hit him against the wall, silencing him for good.

Daredevil turned to Hector in slight surprise, "Thanks," He said.

"Thank you for saving me," Hector replied back with a small smile. "You're Daredevil, huh? You looked young," Daredevil didn't reply back. Hector breathed in more air after saving the hero's life. When asked if he needed help, the senior shook his head, "I'll be fine. You better better leave before the cops show up," On cue, sounds of sirens weren't too far to reach their destination. Hector turned to the hero again, but he was gone. Hector is left guarding the unconscious Tombstone and Perez, who was still taking a nap underneath the pile of broken cargo pieces.

* * *

The next morning, the Casagrandes and Loud families woke up to find out what happened in the news.

"_...Police have apprehended Lonnie Tompson Lincoln, who goes by the alias Tombstone. Along with Mr. Lincoln are several of his associates and Mathew Perez, who were involved in the attempted murder of Hector Casagrande, the owner of the Casagrande Bodega. When given his statement to the police, Mr. Casagrande said he was meeting Tombstone to negotiate a deal of protecting his family after he had threatened to kill his family and burn the marcado. Perez, who hired Tombstone, confessed he knew about what was happening and didn't stop it. After naming several members who are hired as enforcers at local stores who bought Perez's goods, police are at the risk of putting them behind bars…"_

"Thank god it's over," Frida said, doing the sign of the cross.

"That was really stupid, dad, to handle that man by yourself," Maria scolded her father. After police took him home, the entire Casagrande family all woke up to find him. Hector came clean about what he intended to do. He receives scolding from them, including his kids and wife.

"I did it to protect my family. Forgive an old man who cares," Hector spoke to his defense. Rosa hit him slightly with her shoe, and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was still stupid, Hector, but thank you."

"Be glad that Daredevil came to the rescue, Hector," Lincoln said, slipping his milk.

"So abullo, tell us. What was it like meeting Daredevil?" Ronnie Anne asked, interested to hear the part.

"He was young, young like you, Ronnie Anne," Hector began. "He put up one fansastic fight against those matonas."

"We own our thanks to that boy," Carlota said with joy.

"But what was he doing here at Great Lakes City in the first place?" Lisa ponders how the vigilante traveled from Royal Woods to the precise destination.

"Somebody must have his number and call him," Leni guessed. Some of the family members all took it into consideration but a few with theories such as Carlos, Carl, and Lisa, aren't too convinced.

"Just be glad your store is safe and your family, Hector," Lincoln spoke.

"Thank you, Lincoln," Hector nodded.

"But what are we going to do now?" Bobby asked, concerned in his tone, "Even though Perez was a jerk, his company provided us with everything."

"We'll worry about that later, Bobby. What say we ate some tamales con arroz y frijoles?" Rosa asked, bringing both families in a joyous move. The nightmare was over for Ronnie Anne's extended family and so did the owners of the local grocery stores. They don't need to give a part of their profits to local enforcers. Tombstone and his gang are locked away in prison, never to be bullied again.

* * *

At Great Lake Cities Penitentiary, Tombstone sat in his cell. After bringing him in, the guards put him in a single cell. The former enforcer growls and looks at the bars that hold him. He scoffs that a cell can hold someone like him. He'll get out of here eventually. And when he does, he is coming after Hector Casagrande for putting him away, and Daredevil humiliated him.

"Just you wait," Tombstone lays out chuckles in his lonely cell. "These bars can't hold me. I'll get you, old man. I'll get you, Daredevil. Just you wait."

* * *

**And that was Tombstone. I didn't put the part where he got exposed to the chemicals where he got his superhuman abilities. That's for later. This chapter was before he gained those abilities. For now, he's a regular enforcer who terrifies people and a former street fighter. How did you like the chapter? Which villain do you want Daredevil to face? I have no clue what the next chapter is. But in time, I'll know. Be sure to check my new Total Drama one shot story. See you later. Stay safe from the virus and wash your hands! Happy Easter! NiteOwl18 out!**

**Additional Notes:**

**Maldita Sea means God Damn**

**Matonas means Thugs.**

**Arroz y frijoles Means Rice and Beans**


	17. Summer Chaos

**Hi everyone. I'm back with a brand new chapter of The Loud Without Fear.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Summer Chaos**

Inside Lincoln Loud's one bedroom, the blind hero sat on the bed with both hands folding together like he was pondering on something. Despite being blind, Lincoln focused on the evidence he collected, all in a single file. A file he kept in secret from the family. The frown on his face links with what was on his mind.

Over two months had passed since Lincoln's investigation with the drug rings that were plaguing the entire town. Since the Covid-19 started, everyone on the entire planet has been on high alert. With numerous deaths rising and the people being infected, everyone is in a high time panic. The fear of catching the disease (or being dead after being diagnosed) sent them to buy a drug called ANVIC-20. The drug is said to cure anyone who has the disease. It did; however, it caused those to have an overdose. The drug was manufactured by a drug ring and run by a doctor in Royal Woods County Hospital. Lincoln, dressed as Daredevil, shut down the drug ring permanently and confronted the doctor. The doctor revealed out of desperation he was only in charge of the drug ring; the real man behind it was an alias who goes by the name Kingpin. Before Lincoln could get more answers out of the doctor, the man killed himself.

Lincoln searched for any connections between the drug rings and the supposed Kingpin that scared a lot of drug dealers. In the end, he came back with empty hands. He shut down most of the drug rings, while he, too, was protected from the virus. The virus had taken a toll on his crime fighting days. He can't leave the house without any protection from the Covic-19 or get in trouble with the law for violating the curfew. Things couldn't get a lot worse since the whole pandemic started. Michigan's death toll was 342; it jumped high during two months before the start of Summer. There were now 241 who are infected, and 188 have been cured. Everyone is scared that the virus is infecting 100 people each day.

Lincoln's focus on the file is interrupted when he hears the buzzing sound of his phone next to him. A news article was shown on the screen as Lincoln pressed his thumb on the screen. Using his earphones, Lincoln press plays to hear what the news article is about. It was another death case regarding the illegal drug. Seven people have died from the drug. Lincoln frowned deeply; he was stuck in the house before nighttime and he couldn't do anything about it.

Lincoln uttered something about what he felt about the situation when he was cut off by the screaming of his sisters.

"BUT YOU PROMISED TO TAKE ME, LORI!"

"THE ANSWER IS STILL NO, LOLA!"

A bitter sigh escaped the blind boy's lips. Lincoln wonders what's all the commotion about. Lincoln grabs his walking stick and exits the room.

Lincoln made it close to the end of the stairs by stopping at three steps. There, he was a witness of another brawl between siblings. The challengers are Lori and Lola. The rest of the sisters are in the living room as also witnesses.

"I can't believe you're totally being unfair, Lori!" Lola shouted at Lori.

"I'm not being unfair, Lola! I'm doing this for your safety!" Lori replied back with a narrowed look.

"What's happening?" Lincoln asked Luna what the fight was about. The rockstar sibling was leaning against the stairs.

"Lola wanted Lori to take her to the mall like she promised," Luna answered. "But Lori is backing down on the promise."

"I'm not backing down anything. I'm saying I can't take Lola for her own safety," Lori argues breifty with Luna as her intention in why she wasn't taking the diva princess to the mall.

"But the mall is open! We can be allowed to go back in!" Lola added.

"Just only a minimum of 100 people as what the ordinance said," Lisa corrected; she was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. "But I did what our eldest sibling had said. Have you been catching up on social media?"

"I'm sorry, Lola, but I can't risk you or anyone infected by leaving the house," Lori explained her reason more. "You saw how the virus is spreading around lately."

"It's not fair!" Lola slammed her foot to the ground as she whined. "We barely get to go out anymore since this stupid virus started!"

"At least the stores are open up," Luan said, adding to the point where the argument is about. "And not all of us can't be there in one spot."

"But none of them can't survive in business longer. They're on the verge of bankruptcy," Lynn Jr said, which was a heavy point she made. Some stores returned to business after being closed for a temporary short of time. The only thing they had to listen to was to only let a small number of people in. But a few of them are close to filing bankruptcy due to not many people coming in and salaries are being cut off dramatically. Summer had started over two weeks ago, and most stores can't keep up with the new changes involved. They have to be closed down permanently.

"And Funny Business Inc. was one of them when parents asked to cancel their appointments," Luan said sadly.

"And our babysitting gig," Luna added.

"At least Reininger is still open, though I don't see that many people inside" Leni said in regards to her job in the mall. "Ms Carmicheal insists we all try to keep people from not trying on clothes."

"Don't forget about dad's restaurant," Lucy started from behind the dizzy sister, scaring her. "We're making money with deliveries."

"It's not nearly enough to cover salaries for the employees, but we all gotta cut back," Lana added.

"This is going to be a sucky summer," The sport addict loudly grumbles, crossing her arms.

"You're just upset because you can't see any of your sports games," Lola bragged to her fifth big sister.

"Don't remind me, prissy!" Lynn warned with an index finger at her. "It's bad enough my school has canceled all of their fall games, the entire sports session is canceled! And what about you, upset you can't win another one of your pageants?" She mocked at the bratty sister.

Fuming, Lola marched over to Lynn at the statement but Lori held her back. Lincoln stopped Lynn from giving Lola a pounding by blocking her with his cane. "That's enough," He said. The blind boy senses some hostility from both Lynn and Lola. "We know you two are tired of being inside the house for about three months now. Like Lori said, it's for your safety. It's not just people drying from the virus; they're also dying from the drug they've been taking."

"Why are people literally buying it if they know it's going to kill them?" Lori asked about the concept of people buying the illegal drug to cure the disease they have.

"Drug rings are at the top of criminal activity, Lori," Luna said. "How much money people are spending on hospitals to treat the Covic-19? Every room is filled up to keep them away from contaminating others. This drug is their only solution instead of dying without being treated from doctors."

"But they're buying it from the streets that are made illegally and not administered by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration. Not even prescribed from an actual doctor," Lisa scoffed.

"Daredevil shut down most of the drug rings he can find," Lincoln said, keeping in check of his secret identity as a hero.

"And they keep on growing like weeds," Luan remarked. "This ANVIC-20 drug is big money."

"They won't stay hidden anytime," Lucy said. "Sooner or later, they'll get exposed to the virus, and their whole operation is shut down."

Lori's phone suddenly buzzed after Lucy spoke. Picking it up, the caller I.D showed it was her mom. Lori held it over her ear, "Yes, mom? Uh-huh. Got it. We'll be there," Once Lori ended her call, she addressed the entire siblings. "That was mom. We gotta head down to the restaurant."

"Any problems, sis?" Luna wondered.

"There's a mob outside of the restaurant demanding to be let in. We gotta go down there to control the crowd before things get literally worse," Lori briefly explained. With no time to argue with Lori, the entire siblings rush to Vanzilla. Lori started the engine and drove to Lynn's Table.

* * *

It didn't take long for Vanzilla to show up; Lori, who was steering the wheel, saw a large group of people outside of her family's restaurant.

"Blimey!" Luna cursed at the sight of the mob.

After parking Vanzilla, the loud siblings got out of the car and went around the restaurant without being spotted. They entered the building from the backdoor.

Lori spotted her mother who was with Grant and Kotaro. "Mom, what's going on?" She asked.

"Look at this!" Rita gestures at the mob outside of the restaurant. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"They started showing up after the last customer went inside," Grant explained. "I told them they have to wait until a few customers leave. Next thing later, everyone demanded to be let in."

"We have to close down the restaurant," Grant added, nearly flinching at one person slamming the window with his fist. "Hey, stop doing that!" When the Loud siblings entered the restaurant, several customers were seen inside. At what both Lisa and Lincoln can estimate, it was ten people. The blind loud boy senses the customers heartbeats growing from being locked inside from the angry mob.

"Did you call the police?" Luan asked.

"Forget the police; call a squad!" Lynn Jr shouted, her fist tightening to go in there to fight anyone who dare smash a window.

"I called the police when they refused to leave," Rita said, shaking her head. "We told them we can deliver food and are required to form a line, but that didn't solve anything."

"Looks like they didn't want to stay in their houses any longer," Lucy said. More people started pounding on the locked entrance. The youngest sisters step back and huddle next to their big siblings. Things are looking to get out of hand by Lincoln's perspective.

"That's it, I'm dealing with them," Lynn declared, cracking her knuckles.

"You most certainly will not!" Rita bellowed her daughter.

"If the police don't get here, we'll have to deal with it. Who's with me?" The sporty tomboy sibling turns to the rest of her siblings.

"I'll talk to them," Lori answered instead of Lynn's suggestion of handling the angry mob. The family and staff watched the eldest sister unlock the doors. Setting she needed backup, both Lynn and Lincoln went after behind Lori. The crowd backed away to give Lori some space.

Giving the crowd a firm glare, she ordered "Everyone either have to form a line or go someplace else! You know the rules of letting in that many people!"

This got a negative response from the angry mob. Words shouted "We don't wanna go!" and "I'm hungry! Let me in!" reach to all three of the Loud siblings. Lincoln flinches at how aggressive the crowd is. His ears twitch at the shrill volume.

"Hey, if you all don't like it, take your asses at some other restaurant!" Lynn shouted back. Lori put both hands up to ease the crowd. Lincoln stands there at Lori's right side. He took in small breaths from the loud shouting invading his sensitive ears. Despite the crowd causing a huge ruckus outside of his dad's restaurant, Lincoln couldn't blame them. Being under quarantine for four-five months can break a person's mentality. The pandemic affected schools, businesses, jobs, and others. They couldn't get out anymore; all they could do was protect themselves from others in fear of containmenting.

As Lori and Lynn are trying to defuse the situation with their different ideals, Lincoln remains still and does not utter a word to stop the crowd. His ears then picked up something that was coming to the right. He could guess it was the police who are finally going to do all the talking.

Except he didn't hear sirens.

Lincoln walked outside of the angry mob to hear the strange car with no sirens. The noise was getting closer. He stopped to see a car that was picking up speed. The car then slowed down as the window from the passenger door was rolled down. Lincoln then hears the tiny sound of a gun clocking. The blind loud boy ran through the crowd to tackle his two sisters as he uttered two words.

"GET DOWN!"

From the loud yell of Lincoln Loud, thousands of bullets rained out of that car. The angry shouts turn into loud cries. The Loud family, staff, and customers are duck down as the bullets shatter the windows and hit the interior. The bullets kept firing for a full minute.

The bullets had stopped. The shooter yelled at the driver to flee the scene immediately. The driver compiled.

Lincoln was the first to get up after the bullets were seized. He turned to both Lori and Lynn and sighed that they're fine from their heartbeats, which was beating quickly. But he wished he could say the same thing to the crowd. Lincoln utters a horrified gasp as several dead bodies are laying on the ground with bullet holes. The crowd followed Lincoln's expression with shrieks. The Loud family and staff exit out of the building to consult the children and the crowd. Rita hugged Lincoln out of fear he got here before she saw what was underneath her blind son. Lincoln stands there with his jaw open out of shock at what has happened. He ignores his family's cries of snapping out of his daze, the crowd's loudly expressing the dead bodies, and the police sirens heading here.

The police corner around Lynn's Table in response to the shootout that happened. The dead bodies were loaded into ambulances. When they arrived at the scene to respond to the angry mob outside of the restaurant, the officers immediately noticed the mob screaming in a horrified tone. Nineteen people were slaughtered. The rest of the crowd showed no injuries; Lori, Lynn, and Lincoln are among those who survived the shootout. The officers went inside the restaurant to deal with the customers, staff and the Loud family. They, too, didn't have injuries. They were then questioned by the officers with the staff and Loud family providing extra details.

Lincoln was calm after being a part of the shootout. Though he was silent and standing still like a statue that shook his family. Leni and Luna worked with him to snap their little brother out of his daze. He was sitting on a chair with his siblings around him. Lori provided a glass of his favorite drink.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine," Lincoln repeated. After snapping out of his daze, he told his sisters and mother that he was ok. Except they think he wasn't. They think he was still in shock after the shootout.

"How can you be fine when you almost got killed, Stinkcon?" Lynn said, her tone indicates worrisome that her little brother was outside dealing with the crowd with the tomboy and Lori before the incident happened.

"Lynn," Luna scolded her a little for the nickname.

"You should be scared. You were right there," Lucy said, her voice quivering.

"I got everyone to duck down, but I wasn't quick enough," Lincoln said, reminding his sisters he saved the crowd. His voice trails off in slight anger; he couldn't save those who were killed.

"Nobody will hold it against you, Linky," Lori pat Lincoln on the left shoulder in concern. "You did save me and Lynn."

Lincoln replies with a sigh that both his big sisters are saved. The twins hugged their big brother by the arms.

"You must have been scared out there," Lola said, her head resting on Lincoln's left arm.

"I wasn't scared. I was shocked this happened, outside of our restaurant," Lincoln reassured her little sister. Their conversation was interrupted by the presence of an officer.

"Lori Loud? Lynn Loud Jr May I have a word with you two?" The officer asked. Both of the aforementioned sisters nodded their heads. "I spoke to some of the people who were part of the angry mob, and they said your brother told them to duck down when he saw the car. Can either of you recall anything? Did you see anyone in the car?"

Both Lori and Lynn rattle their brains at what occurred an hour ago. They were trying to defuse the angry mob of not letting them inside the restaurant in accordance with the new ordinance. Lincoln offered to help them with no objection. The sisters tried different methods to handle the crowd, and Lincoln walked outside of the crowd without any of them notice it. It was then Lincoln saw the car driving up to the restaurant, and that's when he told everyone, including his sisters, to take cover.

After a full minute of retracing their steps, both of them shake their heads with Lori saying "No. Sorry. We kept our heads down throughout the entire time."

"Do you know anyone who wants to attack the restaurant? According to your mother and staff, there's been repeated incidents that happened," The officer asked, reading off the notepad he gathered from Rita, Grant, and Kotaro. The time where their restaurant was under attack by some unhappy individuals caused the entire siblings to tense.

"We can name a few. Disgruntled former employees who lost their jobs. Enforcers who want to "protect" our restaurant," Luan scoffed as she listed the two type of criminals they had dealt with ever since their deceased father's restaurant started taking off. It was then Lynn utter a name that came into her head.

"Tetherby. It was him," She said.

"Lynn, that can't be a coincidence-'' Lisa pointed out, and she was cut off by the tomboy grease mechanic.

"No, it had to be him, Lisa! That old jerk is always trying to get the restaurant out of dad's hands!" Lana shouted, adding her two cents in Lynn's theory. The officer wrote down Tetherby's name on the notepad and thanked the siblings for their help. As the entire Loud sisters are discussing whether or not Tobias Tetherby was responsible, Lincoln ponders if this small info was accurate based on what the old man tried to do before.

* * *

With Lynn's Table closed down for repairs, the family are at home to resume their daily activities. However, a certain sister is still on board with her prime suspect.

"Lynn, for the last time, drop this," Lori spoke from the couch with her eyes narrowed at the sporty tomboy who is currently pacing.

"But it's him, Lori! Aren't you a bit suspicious? You're the oldest!" Lynn shouted.

"That information isn't one percent accurate based on Mr. Tetherby's actions of trying to claim ownership of the father unit's restaurant," Lisa said on the floor. After Lynn suspects it was Tetherby who ordered the shootout, some of the sisters aren't sure it was the old mad. Even Lisa herself has doubts that said person is responsible.

"It could've been anyone, Lynn. Remember how dad's restaurant took a toll on other restaurants and several employees got lay off?" Luan recalled how former employees try vandalizing the place as an act of revenge.

"This was more than revenge, Luan; it was a gosh darn shootout!" Lynn yelled at the comedian. "They wanted us dead!"

"At least Linky saved you and Lori and the crowd," Leni reassured as she was holding a fashion magazine in her hand. The ditzy blonde glanced at her little brother. Lincoln was supposed to be bedridden after that horrible shootout. But the blind white haired boy was lending against the chimney to stare at the wall, right next to Lucy. "Right, Linky?" She asked Lincoln; the boy snapped out his daze to hear his second big sister.

"Huh? Sorry Leni. I was lost in my thoughts," Lincoln apologies.

"You should be staying in your room, bro," Luna advised Lincoln in concern. She, too, was shocked he was involved in the shootout. The white haired loud shook his head sideways.

"I'm fine, Luna. As what Lynn said, I agree with her," Lincoln added, surprising the whole gang. "They could be former employees, yes, but paid off by Tetherby. What better way to pay someone to do your dirty work?"

"That's a good logical conclusion, Lincoln," Lisa praised her brother for the thought.

"Are the cops going to find them?" Lola asked about the people who murdered several people and damaged the restaurant.

"Thanks to the security cameras Lisa gave to the officers who were talking to us, I guarantee they'll be locked away," Lori spoke to the diva princess with a nod that the bad guys will be brought to justice.

"If they don't get off on a stupid fake story," Lucy muttered, her voice is venom of the likely possibly those men will get off.

The door of their parent's bedroom opens, and Rita exits out of the room. When acknowledging her presence to her children, her face expressed some relief. "I just got off the phone with the chief. They got the people who shot the restaurant."

"Who were they, mom?" Lana asked.

"Desperate people who try to earn money in this time of crisis," Rita revealed, her tone was a mixture of disappointment and anger.

"Were they paid off by Tetherby?" Lynn asked her single mother.

"They're still questioning them. Still can't believe this happened," Rita expresses her frustration how the day ended with a violent shootout that resulted in nineteen people dead and destruction inside the restaurant.

"At least we're insured. The restaurant will be back on its feet in no time," Lori said, standing to embrace her mother. "What matters is that we're alive. Hey, if you don't feel like cooking, why don't we order in?"

"Nonsense Lori. I can still cook a heavy meal for my kids, even after a shootout has happened, but thank you," Rita smiles after hugging her back. The single mother of the family asked her kids if they would like to prepare the meals and set up the table. The kids agreed, and started helping their mom. The sisters and Lincoln all smile at their mom's courageous manner. After dad died, her mom went to hell and back to set herself back together. She was keeping a smile to hold the family from breaking up. No matter what horrible event had occurred, Rita Loud was a strong woman.

* * *

The next day had arrived at the Loud House. Lincoln was the first to wake up with no signs of staying in bed. He chose not to go on patrol after the shootout; his family is still in shock. He made his way down stairs to greet everyone in the living room. The blind boy marches to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

"Morning Lincoln," Lori greeted, stopping the boy from getting an empty glass.

"Morning Lori," Lincoln replied back; his nose picked up the smell of freshly cooked eggs. He continued grabbing the empty glass and filled it with orange juice. As he sat down, Lori placed the meal on the table, two sunny side up eggs and two pieces of toasted bread. "Thank you," Lincoln pokes one of the yolks to insert the piece into his mouth. Before he can scoop another, he was cut off by Luna.

"Dudes, come look at what's on the news!"

Lori hurriedly exits out of the kitchen while Lincoln gets up to follow her. The rest of the siblings and Rita are looking at the television as the screen show of the event that happened outside of Lynn's Table; based on Luna's reaction, this wasn't good news.

"_This is Katherine Mulligan with this startling news. Yesterday an angry mob was outside of the restaurant when a shootout happened, resulting in nineteen people being killed. Lynn's Table is closed down for repairs. The criminals were apprehended following the massacre. But peace hasn't resolved yet. The criminals are identified as several former employees from Jean Juan's French Mex, all were fired from recent cutbacks due to the Covic-19 pandemic. I'm getting word now that a riot is happening. Here's footage of the riot," _The news is switched to the scene of the riot. _"No doubt people are furious of the people who died in the shootout. Stressed by the financial burden and the layoffs, the people of Royal Woods are on the streets as they are tired from the changes that have happened. Police are responding to deal with riot, but that would only aggravate the problem further if they use martial force..."_

"This is nuts!" Lynn shouted in dismay.

"The law enforcement is only to cause more problems. People have become distrustful of local authorities due to the manslaughter of George Floyd. It's a simple butterfly effect that started when the virus has become an epidemic" Lisa said, recalling the tragic day that shook the entire nation.

"And with how nineteen people are dead from the people who are gunned down, they have a right to be mad," Lori agrees with the prodigal genius. As well as the entire nation who was affected by the death of George Floyd, the Loud family share the same expression as the entire town. When they learned of the tragic murder, the whole city was outrage and protest against the police force, labeling them being corrupted and unlawful. Lincoln can hear the sound from the footage of the riot. He kept a clam expression, but inside of the blind hero, he felt some anxiety building up. It was scary. This was going on right now; he sensed the entire family's heartbeat responding to the news.

Something has got to be done with these changes.

* * *

A man, whose attire was a black and white suit, opened the door to speak to his boss. Said boss was watching the news as well; his back facing the bodyguard.

"Mr. Fisk, your limousine is ready," He spoke bravely to the man.

"Excellent," The man known as Mr. Fisk answer.

"Should I provide more guards to protect you?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Wesley," Mr. Fisk turned his head to Wesley. A smirk forms on his face. "I'm ready to shake the town out of its foundation."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's not much. This chapter was based on Covic-19, the effects from the pandemic, and a little bit of the George Floyd aftermath in the end. I haven't put much thought in this chapter since I'm always tired from work. I can only do one to two pages of a chapter after I get back from work. The next chapter is where Wilson Fisk making his full appearances in the chapter. I like to point out that a few months ago when I started watching Netflix Daredevil and finished it. Then I went to Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. However, as I was watching halfway to season one of Iron Fist, the app stopped responding. So far, the shows I watched are good. I don't have plans who will be who in this story or if the characters are making an appearance in HercuLOUD. I have a couple of new stories in my profile. Come check it out and see what you think. If you have any questions regarding this story or you wanna chat, send me a message. Till then, I'll see you later. Remember to stay safe and keep your distance from others. NiteOwl18 out.**


End file.
